One Night of Sin
by Kanekiix
Summary: With just one night, her life has change completely. MisakiXUsui! Rated R! AU
1. Chapter 1

**One Night Of Sin**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is just a random story that came to me. I've been very busy this year and last year because me and my friend just started a business. However, I'm still working on one of my previous story 'That Pair of Eyes'. The other 'Toward Tomorrow' will have to be on hold for now. Anyways, let's the story begins! Remember, English is not my first language so there will be spellings and errors.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Maid-sama. All I own is my own ocs.**

 **WARNING: This is rated R so if you don't like, please don't read. For those who likes, I am not a very good at detailing so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

Ayuzawa Misaki was a low class girl who grew up in the poor part of the city of Tokyo, Japan. She lived in a small apartment with her mother and younger sister. Her mother was always sick and could not work. She dropped out of school to get a job and helped her sister with the rent.

One day, Misaki's mother was very sick and was in the hospital. She went looking for her sister at her work place. She asked to see her sister, but was refused by her sister's boss.

"Please Mrs. Dara, I need to talk to Suzuna. My mother is very sick." She pledged.

"Your sister is with a customer." She pushed Misaki out of the door. Misaki stumbled backward.

"Please, Mrs. Dara…" She started to say.

"Didn't I already tell you that she's busy?" She said harshly and walks back inside. Misaki was stopped by two men when she tries to get inside again.

"Out of my way! I'm here to see my sister."

"Sorry, Miss. You will have to wait outside." One of the men said to Misaki. Misaki was feeling frustration and very angry. She walked over to the sidewalk and sat down on the curve.

At the same time, a black Mercedes drove by slowly. A man inside the car noticed Misaki when she looked up. He glanced back at her. He then leaned over and exchanged a few words with his trusted servant and the car was pulled over. The servant stepped out of the car and walked toward Misaki while his master drove off.

The servant stopped beside Misaki.

"Excuse me, Miss." He said looking down at her. Misaki looked up in confusion. "Please come with me, Miss. My master would like to hire your services for the evening." Misaki stared up at him in surprise and she stood up abruptly.

"I'm sorry, but I don't do that kind of work." She said, feeling a little offended by his remark.

"If it's a matter of money, my master is extremely generous. My master is Takumi Walker. I'm sure you have heard of him." He stated.

"I already told you I don't do that kind of work. Why don't you get someone inside?" She said feeling annoyance now.

The servant began to worry. The mention of his master name did not do anything to her. But maybe she did not know him because of where she's at. He wondered.

"Ten thousand!" He offered.

Misaki thought it was a huge amount of money to offer to someone for a one night service. She didn't think it would cost that much. She still would not accept it.

"I'm sorry but like Iー"

"Fifty thousand!"

"Are you crazy?!" She finally snapped thinking how mad this man is. "You can hire about ten girls for that amount of money."

"Money does not matter at this point. My master has seen you and wished to share your company for this evening."

She frowns in confusion. "I am flattered, but not interested."

"Sixtyー"

"No!" She snapped at him. "Not at any price." She turned and started to walk away.

Misaki did not noticed the servant made a quick call. A car suddenly pulled up beside her and before she could react, she was shoved into the car. She did not have a chance to scream. A hard elbow in her back prevented her from resisting, and then her arms were pulled behind her and held tightly at the center of her back.

"Let go of me!" She screamed. "Letー" But before she could finished her sentence, a handkerchief whipped about her mouth and tied behind her head.

The servant from before leaned over her and said softly, "I am sorry Miss, but you left me with no choice. My master's order must be obeyed. No other woman had ever refused him before. The most beautiful women in England and around the world fight to be with him. You will see why when he came to you. There is no man like my master, Takumi Walker."

Misaki did not care if he was the most handsome man alive, she would have none of him. She was very angry and scared. She had to get away from this lunatic.

But before she could think of a way out; the car suddenly stopped. She was yanked out of the car and was carried inside. She did not know where they were taking her because they had covered her head with the jacket.

She was carried down the hallway to a room. He let her down in front of the door. He lifted the jacket off of her and pushed her into the room and locked the door. She took the handkerchief off of her mouth and banged on the door.

"Let me out!" She yelled. "Someone let me out!" She screamed, but no answer. She tries to open the door, but couldn't.

Half an hour later the Servant came back in. Misaki immediately charged toward him.

"Where am I?" She started to yelled. "Why did you bring me here? I've already told you, I'm not for sale!" She continued to yelled at him.

"Please calm down, Miss." He spoke as calm as ever.

"Calm down?!" She yelled. "You have insulted me, abused me and kidnapped me! And you expected me to be calm?!" The servant just stared at her. "I am not for sale at any price! So just let me go."

"You are very stubborn, but it changes nothing. You will stay – no." He held up his hand when she opened her mouth. "I do not recommend screaming." Misaki closed her mouth in frustration. "I will give you a few hours to reconsider." He walked out of the room before Misaki could protest.

Misaki paced around the room with mix feared and angered. How could this have happened to her? How can someone do such a thing? How dare they kidnapped her? Who does this Takumi Walker think he is? She bites her lower lip in frustration. "Mother!" She said to herself. She just remembered her mother in the hospital. She began to worried. She tried to open the door, but it was locked from the outside.

Half an hour gone by and the servant walked into the room again. Misaki was sitting on the bed and was immediately stood up when he entered.

"Let me go!" She demanded.

"I'm sorry, Miss but I can't do that. I take it you haven't change your mind."

"I've already told you. I'm not for sale, not for any price. I'm not that kindー"

"I am going to ask you again…" He interrupted her.

"I said no!" She snapped at him.

"Very well, you leave me no choice. You will remain here until my master came back." He exited without giving her a chance to say anything.

"Wait! Wait!" She ran to the door and started pounding on it. "Let me out!" But no one answer. She walked back to the bed and started pacing the room again.

The servant walked to his room in frustration. He sat down and poured himself a drink. Another servant was also there. He stared at his friend in confusion.

"Lance, what's wrong?"

"That woman is giving me problems. She refused the service for Master Takumi for the night." He said angrily.

"Woah!" He said in surprised. "Does she know who Master Takumi is?"

"I don't think she knows or else she wouldn't refuse."

"Can't you give her…"

"I have offered her with a large amount of money and she still refused." He said and poured himself another drink. "I don't know what to do. Master Takumi will not be please. You know how he is. No women had ever refused him before."

"She refused, eh? Hmmm…maybe we can make her more agreeable." He said with a wicked smile. Lance looked at him with confusion. "Here." He handed him a small packet. Lance was still confused. "It is aphrodisiac. Mix some of it in her food." He said with a grinned. That's when Lance began to understand.

"This might just work." He said smiling.

Later during the day, Lance walked into the room with a maid. The maid was carrying a tray of food with some clean robes.

"Let me go!" Misaki said in anger. "You have no right to lock me in here."

"I've already told you. You will remain here until Master Takumi show up." Misaki threw up her hands up in frustration. She sat down pouting on the bed. Lance signaled the maid to take the food to Misaki. "You must be hungry. I have the maid brought you food and a clean robe." Misaki raised her eyes suspiciously. "You may want to bathe before you meet my master. You look…" He glanced at her up and down, "unpleasant." He said before he leaves. The maid followed him out closely. Misaki frowned and sniffed her arms and clothes.

"What is he talking about?" She said displease with his comments.

She glanced at the food and swallowed. They all looked so delicious. No, Misaki. You mustn't. What if they poison you? She thought to herself with horror. Her stomach groaned and she realized that she hasn't eaten all day. She kept on looking at the food. Maybe it's not poison. After all, he did want her to meet his master. It took her about five minutes to decide to just eat the food. She lay on the bed after she finished eating. She thought that was the best food she had ever eaten in a very long time.

Thirty minutes gone by and she sat on the bed waiting for this Takumi Walker to show up. She expected him to open the door any minute and walked in. Suddenly, she felt her skin began to tingle. She thought it must be because she was nervous. But the tingling continued, in fact, it was getting worse. She walked over to the table and poured herself a glass of water and drank it.

She began pacing the room, but stopped. It did not help, it's like her body screamed with energy, urging her to move. She sat down on the bed, and then heard herself groaned. Her eyes flared wide at the sound. What was wrong with her? She rubbed her arms, and then groaned again. Her skin was sensitive everywhere. Something was definitely wrong. She's hurt, no, not hurt—she didn't know what it was, but it was rushing through her in waves and culminating in her lower section.

Unconsciously, she fell back on the bed, squirming restlessly. She was sick. The food! It must be the food, she realized.

"Oh, God, what have they done to me?" She said in horror.

Suddenly, she felt very warm. She thought she had caught a fever. But that's impossible. She thought to herself. She curled up on the bed in a moment of frightful despair. She could feel hot surges of sensation beginning again, building in strength, and an insistent throbbing in her lower region, an ache. Her head tossed back and forth, her breath came in little gasps. She was losing control completely, her body arching, twisting, thrusting, and she didn't even realized she was doing it. She had no conception of time.

Thirty minutes later, when Takumi entered the room, Misaki was beyond thinking about anything except the burning heat in her body. She didn't hear him come in. She didn't know he stood at the closed door watching her. His dark green eyes fascinated by her every movements. His lips curved up wickedly. What have she done to herself to bring out this feverish pitch of excitement? What a surprise she was! He didn't think she would be this beautiful and exciting. This will turn out to be an enjoyable evening after all. He thought to himself.

He sat down next to her and reached for her cheeks. She gasped at his touch. He leaned over and kissed her softly, but she grabbed his cheeks with her hands and kissed him hard. He kissed her back with equal forced. A moment later, he found the strength to pulled away and looked at her. He can see so much passion in her eyes and he could not wait any longer. He undressed her while kissing her. He was on top of her in an instant. Without holding himself back anymore he thrust deep in her, breaking her virgin maidenhead and she screamed. But it was too late. Her maidenhead was breached.

"Sweet Jesus!" He hissed. "Why didn't you tell me?" His voice became soft as he looked down at her with tender eyes.

She didn't answer. She had closed her eyes. Takumi swore silently. What the hell was she doing at that place? She can't be a virgin working at that kind of place. A moment later she was moving, matching his paces, thrusting against him. He smiled and made love to her. He brought her to climax three times that night. He didn't think that was possible, but with her he felt he could not get enough of her. He had never experience anything like this.

Misaki lay next to him exhausted and asleep. Takumi lay on his sides staring at her. He touched her lightly on her cheek and kissed her on the forehead. He too fell asleep just before dawn.


	2. Chapter 2

**One Night Of Sin**

 **A/N** : Everyone will be ooc in this story. So if you find them not making sense like the Anime or Manga, you have been warn.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any Maid-sama. All I own is my own ocs.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

Next morning, Misaki stirred in Takumi's arm. Misaki felt sore all over her body and didn't know what had happened. She opened her eyes and caught Takumi smiling down at her. She frowned in confusion, but suddenly her eyes widening. She peeked under the sheet and looked up in horror. She sat up suddenly and pulled the sheet with her. But Takumi yanked it back to covered himself.

"Hey, hold on there." He said and was surprised of her reaction. "Good morning to you, too." He said smiling.

She looked at him in confusion as if she did not understand what he was saying. But she was too angry to think about it further. "What have you done to me?" Takumi raised his eyes. "How dare you have your servant kidnapped me and held me captive for you to come here and rape me!" She screamed at him.

Takumi did not expected her to say that. Especially accusing him of raping her. He stood up naked. Misaki stared at him with wide eyes and immediately turned her back against him. Takumi let out a sigh and dressed himself. Misaki too grabbed her clothes and got dressed. But before she could finished, Takumi grabbed her upper arms and turned her to face him.

"Let me get this straight." He said in English with a husky voice. "You think I raped you?"

She pushed him hard in anger. "How can you do this to me?!" She yelled at him in Japanese. "What have I done to you?!"

"I didn't raped you and you knew it!" He yelled back, this time in Japanese.

"You have your servant kidnapped me and drugged me so you can rape me! You have no right to do this!" She screamed and was shaking in anger. "I've never thought anything like this could happened to me; not even in my dream!" She said with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You mean to tell me you slept with me unwillingly? Last night, you did not act unwillingly." He said dryly. "Admit it, you want me as much as I want you."

She sat down on the bed covering her face crying. "Go away! Just go away!" She said. Takumi shook his head in anger and confusion. He stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Takumi walked down the hallway and straight to Lance's room. He pounded on the door hard.

"Lance! Open the door!" He yelled.

Lance immediately opened the door. Takumi walked inside and Lance closed the door behind him. Lance stared at him frowning.

"What the hell is going on?" Takumi asked. "Why is she accusing me of raping her?"

"Master Takumi, let me explain…"

"Did you drug her?" He asked sharply.

"She was being stubborn. I didn't want her to give you any problem…"

"Did you drug her?" He asked again, firmly this time.

"She was being difficult so I mix some aphrodisiac to her food…" He said, his voice trailing off.

"Didn't I tell you, all I want is a nice, quiet, and relaxing evening. Well, it was a nice evening, until she woke up!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry, Master Takumi. I have no choice. She was…"

"No excuses!" He snapped. Lance did not say a word but lower his head. Takumi sighed in frustration and sat down. "How much did you say you were going to pay her?"

Lance looked up at his Master upon hearing the question. "I was offering her fifty thousand yens."

"Give her two hundred thousand." He said.

"Yes, Master Takumi. You know she's very stubborn and have fiery tongue."

"I know." He said, remembering how unhappy she was. Lance then turned to leave to do the task his master told him to.

Meanwhile, Misaki realized that she had forgotten about her mother. She sneaked out of the room and left. When Lance went back to give her the money, he couldn't find her. He reported back to Takumi.

"Well, what did she say?" He asked curiously.

"She's not in the room. She left." Takumi frowned and felt guilty for all the troubles he had caused her.

"I have a meeting and then I'm going to visit my aunt." Takumi said as he walked to the door. "I want you to find out everything about her. Where she lived, what she does, and her family. Meet me at home."

"Yes, Master Takumi."

 **%%%OneNightOfSin%%%**

Takumi Walker is a very rich and handsome man. He was known to be the youngest and most success in business. He owns many stocks throughout Europe, Korea, China, USA and Japan. He was born and raised in Japan but moved back to the Walker Mansion in London when he was 16. Because of this, he spoke mostly English and very little Japanese. He can understand Japanese and speak very limited. He had just bought a mansion in Japan because he had one of the biggest businesses in Japan. Besides being a very successful businessman, he's also known to be a womanizer. Any women would give anything to be with him.

Misaki rushed to the hospital where her mother was. Suzuna and the doctors were there when she entered the room. Suzuna was in tears when the doctors left.

Suzuna immediately charged toward Misaki and start screaming at her. "Where have you been? Why aren't you here with mother?" She said angrily with tears.

"I…" She starting but frowned and looked at her mother lying helpless on the bed. "W-What's wrong with mother?"

"She's dead!" Suzuna yelled.

"Mother?" Misaki said and tears streaming down her cheeks. She rushed to her side, but Suzuna yanked her back.

"It's all your fault that mother's dead!" She said accusingly. "If it weren't for you, she would still be alive!"

She held her mother's hand to her cheek. "I'm sorry, mother. I didn't mean to leave you." Cried Misaki.

"Sorry doesn't bring her back! Where the hell have you been all night?" She asked angrily. "This is your fault!"

"That's not true." Said a voice from the door. They turn to see who it was.

"Stay out of this, Aoi! If it's not her fault, where the hell have she been all night?!"

Aoi walked over to Misaki. "Don't listen to her, Misaki. This is not your fault."

"It is! If it weren't…" Suzuna countered back.

"Suzuna, please calm down. This is not the time or place to accuse each other." Said another man by the door.

"You too, Tora?" She said in tears. "It is her fault. I was at work trying to make some money to pay the rent and food. All I ask is for her to watch mother, but she was out somewhere all night." She said yelling at Misaki.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Misaki cries covering her ears with her hands. "It's my fault! What do you want me to do? I didn't meant it."

"You should be the one that lying there dead! Not mother!" Suzuna said bitterly and angrily.

"Stop it, Suzuna!" Aoi screamed at her.

"C'mon, Suzuna." Tora grabbed her shoulders and steered her to the door. "Let go for a walk. I know you are upset right now." Suzuna sobbed and walked out with him.

"Don't listen to your sister. She didn't mean it and you know it was not true." Aoi tried to cheer her up.

"It's true. It's my fault. If I was here, maybe…maybe…" She continued to cry and unable to finish her sentence.

"And what? You think that'll save her? The doctor said she will not make it over night." Misaki looked at him wanting to believe him, but she shook her head. "I was here. When your sister could not find you, she calls me to see if you were with me. So I came down to see if I can help." Misaki still shook her head in denial. "Believe me, Misaki. I was here and the doctors said they could not help her regardless." Misaki wiped her tears and stared at her mother. "Everything will be all right. You still have me and Tora." He hugged her. Misaki looked at her mother's pale face with tears streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

 **A/N** : That's all for today, folks.

Enjoy _One Night of Sin!_


	3. Chapter 3

**One Night Of Sin**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any Maid-sama. All I own is my own ocs.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

A week later, the funeral for Misaki's mother took place at a temple. Aoi, Tora and their family are there to support Misaki and her sister. Now that their mother is gone, they are the only two left of their family.

"If you girls need anything, let us know." Mrs. Igarashi offered with a warm smile.

"Thー"

"Thank you, Mrs. Igarashi!" Suzuna said with a smile cutting Misaki off. Misaki frowned.

"How are you doing?" Tora asked Misaki softly.

"I'm fine." She said quietly. "Please excuse me." She said with a smile and walked into the temple. Tora frowned. Suzuna wrinkled her eyes in displease.

"Err…Tora," Suzuna grabbed his arm, "Can you take a walk with me? I have a little headache." She said sadly. He nodded and walked with her.

The Igarashi's family had known Misaki's family since Misaki's father was still around. Misaki and Aoi had became best friend and were very close. Aoi had been teaching Misaki some English. After her father died, her mother became very sick and Misaki hadn't been by Aoi to learn anything. Now that both her parents are gone, the Igarashi family had offered to help whatever they can. Misaki had refused.

 **%%%OneNightOfSin%%%**

Lance went back to Takumi's mansion and reported to him what he found out. Takumi was in his office when Lance walked in.

"Took you long enough to show up." Takumi said dryly, putting down the pen from his fingers and leaning back against his chair.

"Sorry, Master Takumi." He said.

"Well, what do you find out about her?"

"She's just an ordinary girl who lived in a small house at the other side of the city." Takumi arched his brow. "She has a younger sister who worked at the place where I picked her up. She doesn't work anywhere. I couldn't find that information anywhere." Takumi frowned. "Oh and her mother died on the same day that she was here." Takumi leaned forward with concerned in his face.

"How does she take the news?"

"I don't know, Master Takumi." Takumi then leaned back against his chair and let out a sighed.

There was a moment of silent. Than Takumi took out an envelope and placed it in front of Lance. "I want you to give this to her." Lance walked forward and picked up the envelope.

"Anything else?" Takumi shook his head. "I will deliver this for you then." He turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Takumi called out. Lance turned to him with a frown. "Tell her I'm sorry." Lance nodded and leaved.

After Lance left, Takumi got up and poured himself a drink. He wondered how Misaki was doing and how she took the news of her mother. He felt very guilty of ordering Lance to bring her to him. _But what do you care, Takumi? After all, she's just an ordinary girl. Just give her some money and it should be fine._ He said to himself and took a drink.

Next day, Misaki was getting ready to sell her cookies and some sweet at the street market. Suzuna approached her in the kitchen.

"Are you planning to sale cookies and sweets for the rest of your life?" She asked sharply.

"I don't know what else to do. Mom was making pretty good money when she sale these. So I think…"

"I don't want to hear it. Do what you must, but I'm warning you." She stepped closer with dark eyes. "If you don't make enough money to pay half the rent and food, I'm going to kick you out!"

"Suzuna, but you can't…" She started to say with a frown.

"Yes, I can!" She cut in sharply. "Mother is not here anymore to spoiled you! You are going to work as hard as I have in the past!" She said bitterly. Tears starting to form in Misaki's eyes. "Oh and one more thing. Don't get too close to Tora. You know he just felt sorry for you." She said and walked out of the kitchen.

Misaki tears rolled down her cheeks. She could not believe how much Suzuna hated her. She wiped her tears and picked up her things. She set up her stand in the corner of the street market.

"Misaki!" An old lady called out to her.

"Yes, Obaa?" She answered with a smile.

"I'm sorry about your mother." Misaki smiled weakly and nodded.

"Us, too." Said a couple more ladies. "Oh and you're taking your mother job, eh?" Misaki smiled and continued on setting up her stand.

It was a slow morning and not that much customers. Misaki thought was somewhere else most of the morning. She missed her mother and felt guilty that she was not by her side when she needed her most. Later that afternoon, Lance approached her.

"Miss." He said.

Misaki looked up and her eyes wide.

"Y-You…" She immediately stood up in panicked. "What are you doing here? How did you find me? Don't you dare try anything on me…"

"Don't worry. I mean you no harm." He said and took out an envelope. "Master Takumi wanted you to have this." He handed it to her.

She became angry the minute she heard his name. "Whatever it is, I do not want it!" She said sharply.

"But he insisted." He set it down on the stand and turned to leave.

"Wait!" She called out after him. Lance turned to her.

"Oh and he said he was sorry." He said and left quickly.

"Wait!" She grabbed the envelope. "I don't want this!" But it was too late, he was already gone.

"What's the matter, Misaki?" Obaa asked. "Who's that man in a nice suit?"

"Nothing and I-I don't know." She lied.

"Oh, let me know if you need anything." Misaki smiled and nodded. Misaki then walked back to her's stand.

Misaki stared at the envelope and was afraid to open it. She had an idea of what was inside and was afraid to open it. How can this have to happened to her? Why her? This person, she doesn't even know him.

"How are you doing?" Said a loud voice from behind making Misaki jumped.

"Aoi!" She yelled. "You are going to give me a heart attack!" She said.

"I didn't meant to scare you." He laughed.

"Stop laughing. It's not funny." She said dryly.

"I'm sorry." He said with a grin. "What's that?" He asked, glancing at the envelope.

"What?" She asked, unaware that she was still holding the envelope.

"That." He pointed at the envelope in her hand.

"This?! Oh," She immediately put it in her pure. "It's nothing." She smiled. Aoi frowned in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Come to help you." He smiled.

"I don't know about that. I'm afraid you might scare my customers away." She said teasingly.

"I won't. Watch!" He winked. "Attention! Attention! Delicious cookies and sweets over here by this beautiful young lady!" He yelled out. Misaki face turned red in embarrassment. "Over here, over here! Delicious cookies and sweets. One bites and it will takes you to heaven."

"Listen to him, 'one bite will take you to heaven.' What kind of advertisement is that?" Obaa said, making everybody starting to laugh.

"Baa-san, would you like to try some?" He winked.

"I've already brought some from her. But keep on advertising, I think it's working." She smiled after seeing customers lining up at Misaki's stand.

"Great!" He smiled brightly.

Aoi helped Misaki cleaned up after all her cookies and sweets are gone. Even though he brought his car, he offered to walk Misaki home. During the walk back to Misaki's house, she was quiet and was not herself.

"Are you alright?" He asked, glancing at her with a frown.

"Huh?" She turned to him. "Oh, yes." She said with a weak smile.

"I miss your mother, too." He said. "But you have your life to look forward to. Right now she's in a better place." He turned to her with a smile. She returned his smile and nodded.

Suzuna was home when Misaki and Aoi got there. Suzuna gave her a dirty look, but she smiled sweetly at Aoi and walked to him.

"Hi, Aoi." She greeted him.

"Good Evening, Suzuna." He smiled and greeted back.

"I see, you are helping Misaki again." She said dryly looking at Misaki with displease. "So, how is your brother?"

"Tora? He's fine, I guess." He simply said. Suzuna waited for him to continue, but he didn't. Instead, he walked to Misaki and whispered, "I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled and turned to leaves. "Good-bye, Suzuna." He waved. Suzuna was not happy, but waved back.

"Tell your brother I said hi!" She yelled after him. After Aoi was out of sight, she turned to Misaki.

"How much money did you get today?" She asked. Misaki dig in her pocket and pulled out the money to count, but Suzuna yanked it from her. "The rent is past due. I will take this and pay the rent."

"But what about my spending money?" Question Misaki. "I need money to buy some ingredients for tomorrow."

Suzuna counted out some money and handed it to her. "Here! This will do." She said. Misaki took it.

"But.."

"No but!" Suzuna cut her off. "We are tight with money right now. I've spend most of my saving for mom's funeral!"

Misaki did not want to argue so she just nodded. "Fine." She then walked to her room.

"Oh, and I'm going to work. Clean the house when I'm gone." She yelled at Misaki before she closed her door.

Misaki threw her things on the floor and slumped down on her bed. For a moment she just lay there with her eyes close. Suddenly, Takumi's face flashed in her mind. Her eyes flew open. _Why can't I forget that face?_ She thought to herself. Than she remembered that night with him. She couldn't remembered much, but that night was the most magical and sweet… _Now you are very crazy, Misaki_ , she said to herself. Magical? She rolled her eyes and shook her head. She sat up and looked at her purse. She reached for it and took the envelope out.

"Just how much do I worth?" She said bitterly and opened the envelope. Her eyes widened in shock. It was all one hundred dollar bills. It was American money. She quickly closed it. "Gosh! I have never seen this much money before." She whispered and peek inside the envelope again. _This man is either very wealthy or very crazy._ Her thought then drifted to all the things she could buy with this money. She can go back to school and moved out of this house and get her own. She can start her very own store. _Stop it Misaki._ She finally realized. "There's no way I'll be like Suzuna." She said bitterly. She put the envelope back in her purse. She had decided to return it as soon as she found out where he is.

* * *

 **A/N:** Tell me what you guy think so far. Should I continue or nahh? Oh, and I think Takumi and Misaki will meet again soon in the next chapter?

Enjoy _One Night of Sin!_


	4. Chapter 4

**One Night Of Sin**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any Maid-sama. All I own is my own ocs.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

Every day, Misaki sale her cookies and sweets at the same place. She was doing very well. She managed to save little by little without Suzuna knowing about it. She hoped to save enough to get her own apartment.

Aoi had stopped by to help her every now and then. One day after they finished selling all the cookies and sweets, Aoi asked Misaki to go with him to his brother's company. Misaki did not want to go.

"You promise you will buy me lunch." He smiled at her.

"Yes, but going to your brother's company has nothing to do with buying you lunch." She protested.

"After that. I just have to drop off something for Tora. Come on, Misaki. Please?

She let out a sighed. "Fine."

"Great!" He said happily. "We will take my car. I'll call someone and have them come drop off your things at home."

"It's all right. I can come back…"

"I eat a lot and it'll take me all afternoon." He said, smiling. "Don't worry about it."

"Okay, but I don't know if I can afford to feed a pig like you." She teased. Aoi laughed and they got in his car.

The Igarashi Enterprise was one of the big companies in Japan. The building itself was big. It was at least twenty stories high. When they got inside it was very beautiful. Everyone inside had on a business suit and was very well dressed. Misaki was feeling uneasy because she was wearing a t-shirt and a jean with her pure strap across her shoulder.

"Aoi, I'll wait here. You go on up." She said.

"Why?" He questioned.

"Nothin, just go. I'll wait here." Aoi frowned but nodded.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Misaki nodded.

Misaki waited patiently for Aoi. Five minutes has gone by and she walked over to the lady at the front desk.

"Miss, where is the restroom?"

"Down the hall and to your left."

"Thank you." She smiled and walked down the hall.

When she finished, she walked out. Just when she turned the corner into the hallway, she bumped into someone. She stumbled backward.

"Aaaa!" She cried out loud.

"I'm sorry. Are you alright?" Said a male voice in English.

She looked up and was surprised to see Takumi. When he recognized her, he smiled. "You!" She said with wide eyes.

"Nice to see you again." He still speak in English and gave her a charming smile.

She ignored him and dig into her purse and took out the envelope. "Here!" She handed it back to him. He looked at her in confusion. "I don't want it!" He still did not take it. She grabbed his hand and put the envelope in his hand. "I already told you! I'm not that kind of person! Just leave me alone! I never want to see you again." She turned to leave.

Before she can get away, he grabbed her arm. "Wait! This is for you. I'm sorry my servantー"

"Let go of me!" She yelled and yanked her arm back.

"What's going on?" Aoi asked.

"Aoi! Nothing. Let's go." She grabbed his arm and they both turned to leave.

"Wait!" Aoi stopped. Takumi walked to Misaki and grabbed her hand. Misaki was too surprise of his sudden action that she did not know what or how to react. Takumi wrote down his number on her palm. "Call me if you need anything. I'm sorry." He said sincerely.

She yanked her hand back and rubbed it as if trying to get rid of what he just wrote. "How dare you write on my hand?!" Takumi frowned at her action. She grabbed Aoi's arm and dragged him along. Aoi glanced at Takumi in confusion as he followed Misaki out of the building. Takumi stared after them still with a frowned.

When they got to his car, he turned to Misaki. "What was that all about?"

"Nothin." She said and stepped into the car. Aoi also stepped in.

"Did you know who that was?" He asked.

"I don't know and don't care." She answered with a pout.

"He's one of the wealthiest men in Japan. And he just signed a contract to invest with my brother." Misaki ignored his comments. "By the way, you understand his English?"

"No." She simply said.

"Huh?" He said in surprise. "Then how did you know him?"

"It was by accident. I don't know him and don't want to know him. Half the time, I have no idea what he was saying and I don't care. As long as he stopped bothering me, I don't care. I hope I will never run into him again." She turned to him. "Does this answer all your questions?" Aoi looked at her with puzzlement. "Good! I don't want to hear anything else about him again." Aoi nodded but was still puzzled. Misaki turned to the window and stared outside.

When Misaki got home, she went straight to the bathroom and scrubbed her hand. "Who does he think he is?" She mumbled to herself. I hope I'll never see him again. She thought to herself.

Later that night, while sitting in his office, Takumi took out the envelope that Misaki returned to him. He looked inside and every dollar seemed to be there. He poured himself a drink. He doesn't understand her. Most people with this much money in front of them will be very please. _But she's not just anybody._ He thought to himself. Since that night, he cannot get her out of his mind. She was very different from those women he had been with. Does she have a boyfriend or lover? Maybe that guy that was with her is her boyfriend. But Lance did not mention anything about that. Is she blaming him for her mother's death? His Japanese language was very limited, but he could still understand her very well. The way she looked at him, so much hates and angers.

* * *

 **A/N:** I wonder what will happen next? Will have to find out in the next chapter!

Enjoy _One Night of Sin_!


	5. Chapter 5

**One Night Of Sin**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any Maid-sama. All I own is my own ocs.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

Couple weeks gone by and Misaki still continued to sell her cookies and sweets. Takumi was busy getting his business going. He and Tora became friend and business partners. Takumi finally found out Misaki's name. While driving to his office, he thought of Misaki.

"Lance, you knew where Misaki sale her cookies, right?" Lance nodded. "Take me there." Lance nodded again and made a turn at the stop light.

Aoi was there with Misaki when Lance pulled up the car. Everyone turned their head wondering who car it was. Lance stepped out and walked toward Misaki.

"Looks like we have a customer." Aoi said to Misaki. She turned and noticed Lance.

"Him again?" She said with displeased.

"You know him?"

"No." Aoi wrinkled his eyes in confusion.

"But you just saidー"

"Miss Misaki, my master wants to buy all your cookies and sweets." He said interrupting Aoi.

"Wow, that'sー" Aoi started to say.

"These are not for sale!" She interrupted Aoi. "Tell him, I am not selling any of my cookies to him!" She said with a straight face.

"But Miss…"

"Not for sale!" She repeated herself.

"Misaki, are you crazy?" Aoi said with confusion. Lance frowned and walked back to the car. Misaki stared after him. "Misaki, why aren't you selling yourー"

"I don't want to." She simply said, interrupting him. Lance walked back to them.

"Please, Miss. My master really like your cookies."

"That's very funny because isn't this his first time here?" She said dryly.

"He's willing to pay double your price."

"I said I'm not selling it to him!" She said in annoyance and rolled her eyes.

"Why not?" Takumi said from behind Lance.

Misaki looked at him and her heart stopped for a second. He was very handsome in his dark suit. He had on a dark sunglasses. Everyone was whispering and giggling around them.

"I-I don't sell my cookies to a stranger." She said, blinking her eyes as if awaken from a dream. "Especially, if they are not Japanese." Her chin lifted. Aoi jaws dropped in surprise.

"I'm willing to pay whatever price you give." He said, ignoring her and stepped closer.

"These are not for sale!" She raised her voice in anger. "How many times do I have to tell you, they are not for sale!" Everyone was looking at her now. Takumi did not say a word and could not say anything.

"Misaki!" Aoi tugged her shirt. "What is wrong with you?" He leaned over and whispered. "Everyone is looking at you." Misaki looked around and she could feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"If you are running your business this way, you will never make any profit." Takumi said. "I'm willing to pay you a higher price than what you are asking. You should be please." She blinked up at him in confusion and she looked at Aoi.

"I'm sorry. My friend here is not feeling well. I think it must be the heat." He said and Takumi smiled at his comments. Misaki frowned in confusion, she did understand some of what was being said because it was in English.

"Aoi!" She said.

"I'll take all of it. How much are they?"

"They areー"

"Three hundred thousand yens (A/N: $3,000USD)!" She said cutting off Aoi. Aoi jaws dropped again and his eyes were about to fall off his face.

Takumi frowned and just stared at her for a moment. He turned to Lance, "Pay whatever price she asked for." He then turned to Misaki and his mouth curved up into a charming half smile. He left without saying anything to her. Misaki frowned in confusion and watch him walked back to his car.

"Here is the money for your cookies." Lance handed the money to Misaki, but she was still staring at Takumi.

"Err…thank you." Aoi took it and bagged up all the cookies and sweets to him.

After Takumi was gone, everyone came running to Misaki.

"Misaki, who is that handsome young man?" Obaa asked.

"Yeah and gosh, he's willing to pay that much for your cookies?" Another person asked. Misaki looked at the money in Aoi hand.

"Errr…I don't know. He probably think he can buy anything with his money." She said bitterly and gathered her things. Aoi stared at her in confusion and was curious on what she meant with her last sentence.

"That's the second time that man came here. First time, it was just that older man." Voice Obaa.

"It's nothing." She forced a smile and continued to gather her things.

When they got to her house, Aoi sat next to Misaki.

"Are you sure there's nothing going on with you and him? It seems like you two know each other." He asked.

"Like I said to you before, I know him by accident. Now can we please stop talking about him?" She asked with annoyance in her voice and looked away. Aoi stared at her with puzzlement but nodded.

Suzuna walked into the house and threw her things on the chair in the living room. Both Misaki and Aoi turned to her. When Suzuna walked toward them, Aoi quickly put the money away.

"You're back early today." She said, giving Misaki an unpleasant look. Misaki let out a deep breathe and just looked away. "You are helping her again?" She said to Aoi. "Aren't you tired of helping her? You know, she will never make it on her own in this life." She said with disgust looking at Misaki.

"I don't mind and beside, I think she's doing great." He said with a bright smile. "I bet she can open up her very own shop!"

Suzuna busted out laughing. "Are you kidding? Not in this lifetime. Where will she get the money?" Aoi looked at Misaki.

"At least, I didn't have to please a man to get money." She mumbled just loud enough for Suzuna to hear it.

Her face flamed with anger. "Like I have a choice! If it weren't for me, we wouldn't have a roof over our head and food on the table!" She said sharply to Misaki.

"Funny that you said that." Misaki countered back bitterly. "This rent was paid by me and those foods are paid by me!" She said raising her voice. Suzuna was stunned and was very angry. She opened her mouth to respond, but Misaki did not give her a chance. "And don't you dare say I did not do anything around here!" She said standing up and now was yelling.

"Very good! If you're so damn smart, why the hell did you leave mom that night?" She screamed. Misaki opened her mouth, but closed it, unable to respond. "You can't answer that can you? For all I know, maybe you want her dead!"

"Stop it! You know that's not true!" She screamed.

"Suzuna…" Aoi stood up.

"Stay out of this, Aoi!" She yelled at him and turned back to Misaki. "Just where the hell were you that night?" She asked. "Mrs. Dara said you were waiting for me outside. But when I came out, you were not there. The two guards told me that you left with some man in a fancy car. And to think you hate my job, but at least I am not standing in the corner of the streetー"

"Stop it! I did no such thing!" Misaki said in anger.

"That's hard to believe." She said in disgust. "So, how much did you make?" She asked, giving her a dirty look. "Was it worth it? Just how much does mother's life worth?" She yelled in anger.

Sheer rage flamed in Misaki eyes as she suddenly launched forward and slapped Suzuna across the face. "How dare you accuse me of something that I did not do? I'm not the one who goes whoring around town!" She said bitterly.

"Misaki!" Suzuna screamed. "You dare slapped me?" She launched forward, but Aoi grabbed her and pulled her back. "Let go of me, Aoi!" She struggled to get free.

"Suzuna, please calm down. Let's just talk about thisー"

"Calm down?! I'm the one that get slapped!" She yelled. "Let me go!" She managed to get free and threw her cell phone at Misaki. It hit her in the head and was bleeding.

"Seriously, Suzuna! Stop it!" He yelled, stepping in front of Misaki.

"This is my house! Get out!" She screamed at them.

"Suzuna, you can't justー" Misaki ran passed Aoi and to her room. "Wait, Misaki!" He called after her. "Suzuna, she's your sister. You can't just kick her out."

"I can and I already have." She replied. "That little b*tch slapped me."

"But you also threw your phone at her. So it's even." Misaki ran passed them with a single bag in her hand. "Misaki! Misaki!" He ran after her.

Suzuna stared after them. "You think you're smart? Will see how long you can stay out before running back to me." She said bitterly.

Misaki kept on running down the street wiping her tears. Aoi ran after her and calling after her for her to stop but she didn't. He finally caught up to her.

"Misaki, wait!" He grabbed her arm. She was out of breath and was crying hard now. Aoi frowned and pulled her to him. "Shhh…It's alright. You know she did not mean it."

She pulled away shook her head side to side. "She means every single word of it. She hates me. I'm not her sister in her eyes."

"Gosh, you're bleeding. C'mon, let get you to the clinic." He said with concerned.

"I'll be fine."

"No you're not."

"I saidー"

"Please Misaki, just this once please listen to me. C'mon." He pulled her back to his car.

After Misaki had the wound on her head clean up, they left the hospital. Aoi took her to a quiet place to eat. Misaki refused, but Aoi would not take no for answer.

"I'm sorry about your shirt." She finally said with a frown.

He looked at his white shirt with blood stained on it. "It's all right." He said with a smile. They eat in silent. Misaki was just picking on her food most of the time. "What are you going to do? You are not really leaving are you?"

"I'm not going back." She said.

"You can't be serious, Misaki. Where will you go?" He asked in concern.

"I don't know and I don't care at the moment." She said putting down her fork and leaned back against her chair. "I think it's best that I don't go back. Suzuna doesn't want me back. She never likes me to begin with." She said bitterly.

"She said all those things out of anger. You know that, right?" He said trying to convinced her that Suzuna did not mean with what she said earlier.

"I know my sister and believe me, she does not want me there."

"But, where are you going to go?"

"I don't know. Get a job I guess." She said with a sigh of frustration knowing that it will be impossible for her to find one.

"If that's what you want, I will ask Tora if he can find you someー"

"No, it's all right. Beside, I wouldn't know what to do there." She said interrupting him, knowing where he was going.

"But…"

"It's all right, Aoi." She smiled weakly. "I will try to find an apartment and in the meantime, I will continue selling my cookies and sweets."

"Yeah, but you need a kitchen to do that. So, why don't you come to stay at my house for a while…" Misaki opened her mouth to protest. "Until," He said before she could say a word. "Unit you find a place to stay."

"Still, I don't want to bother you or your family. I would just get a hotel for the first couple days…"

"Hotel is too expensive." He interrupted her. "C'mon, come stay at my house. Please, Misaki Please?" He smiled.

Misaki didn't agree at first, but Aoi managed to get her to stay at his house until she can find her own place. When they arrived at his house, he had her stayed at the guest house. Both his parents were out of town. They were in Osaka for some business and will not be back in couple weeks. Misaki was a little relieved because she was hoping to find a place before they came back. Tora was at work when they got there so he did not know that Misaki was at the guest house.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hate my main heroine character being weak because I can't stand this kind of character but I guess it will has to be like this in this story.

Anyway, enjoy _One Night of Sin_!


	6. Chapter 6

**One Night Of Sin**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any Maid-sama. All I own is my own ocs.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

Later that night Misaki could not sleep so she wandered off to the patio. She missed her mother and wished that she was right there with her. She does not know what will happen to her life and does not know if she will find a place to stay. If she finds a place, she was not sure if she could afford it. She feels frustrated at her situation. Her thought wondered to what had happened between her and Suzuna earlier that day. Just thinking back, her eyes watered at Suzuna's stinging words. So much hates and angers from her very sister. She did not mean to slapped Suzuna, but she could not controlled her anger. She did regret slapping her.

"Excuse me, but aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Said a voice from behind her. Misaki whirled around. "Misaki?" Surprise was evidenced in his voice.

"Tora!" She said in surprise and quickly wiped her tears. "I-I didn't know you were here…" She said, her voice trailing off.

"I thought you were one of the maid. What are you doing here?" He asked with puzzlement. "What happened to your head?" He asked with concerns now. He stepped forward. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She smiles weakly. "I…I guess, Aoi didn't explain to you, huh?" She said with her lips twitched.

"No." He stared at her in confusion.

"I…I just need a place to stay before I find an apartment." She said softly. Tora still stared at her in confusion. "Suzuna…"

"There you are Tora!" Aoi said from behind and both Tora and Misaki turned to him. "I was waiting for you." He said and stood beside Misaki. "I guess you see Misaki."

"I see." He nodded.

"She needs a place to stay for a while. So I let her stay at the guesthouse." He smiled brightly. "You're alright with it, aren't you?"

"Of course, I am alright with it." He said smiling in returned.

"Well, it's late. I guess I'll go to bed." She said feeling uneasy. "Good night." She smiled to them both and walked back into the guesthouse.

After Misaki had gone inside, he turned to Aoi. "What's going on?"

"Long story. C'mon, I'll fill you in." They walked back into the house.

Early the next day, Misaki left to go look for an apartment and buy some things for her cookies. She did not tell Aoi or Tora where she was going. Tora saw her walking while he was driving to work. He pulled up next to her.

"Misaki, where are you going?"

"Err… going to find an apartment." She said.

"Get in. I'll take you."

"No, it's all right…"

"It's not alright. Get in, I'll take you." Misaki let out a breath and get in the back seat. "What are you doing?" He laughed. "Come sit in the front."

"I'm fine here. Really."

Still laughing, Tora replied, "It's okay for you to sit in the front seat with Aoi, but not with me?" He asked.

"I…it's not like that."

"Then come sit up here." Misaki sighed and got out of the car and into the front. Tora chuckled and drove off. "Where would you like to go? I'll take you."

"You can drop me off at the newspaper stand."

There was a moment of silent. "You are welcome to stay at the guesthouse as long as you like, you know." He finally said. "Aoi already told me what had happened between you and your sister."

"It was my fault." She said slowly. "I shouldn't have…"

"It was not. She had no rights to treat you that way. Especially putting the blame on you for your mother's death." Misaki was silent. "If you don't want to stay at the guesthouse, I know someone that owned a condo. I can get you a discount."

"A condo is too much for me. I don't think…"

"Don't say no yet. I will find out the price for you and in the meantime, you can still keep on looking." He smiled at her. "You don't have to make a decision right away." Misaki nodded.

Tora dropped off Misaki at the corner of the street market where she sells her cookies. She approached some of the ladies there.

"Misaki... We thought you were not going to show up." Obaa said.

"I'm not selling today." She gave out a weak smile.

"Why?" Obaa walked up to her. "What happened to your head?" She asked with concerns.

"Nothin." Still smiling, she tried to change the subject, "Obaa, do you know any available apartment?"

"No, I don't. Why? Are you looking for a place to stay?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, I am moving out and need to find an apartment. Are you sure you don't know any open one?" She asked with a frown.

"I'm sorry, Misaki, but I don't know any that are still available." She frowns. "But I will let you know when I find one."

"Thank you, Obaa. I'll see you tomorrow." She waved goodbye.

Misaki spent the whole day looking for an apartment, but could not find one. The apartment was either too dirty or too expensive. She feels frustrated and angry at herself for her situation. She went to the store to pick up a few things before heading back to Igarashi's house.

At a fancy restaurant, Takumi was having lunch with Tora and some of their clients. After the other clients left, it was just Takumi and Tora.

"You own that condo downtown, right?" Tora asked.

"Yes. Why?" He asked while taking a drink.

"Do you have any opening? I know a friend that needs a place to stay."

"I'm sure I can arrange it for you, if you like." He smiled.

"Thanks. I will pay you in advance. Just charge her for half the rent."

"No need. I'll just charge your friend for whatever price you ask. I will have my secretary take care of it for you. Just tell your friend to check in at the front desk."

"Thank you, Takumi. I'll let her know."

"A female friend, huh?" He grinned. "Girlfriend?"

Tora smiled, "No. Just close friend." However, Takumi just kept on grinning at him. "Thanks again."

"No problem."

A week gone by and Misaki still did not find an apartment. She was very frustrated with her situation. She does not want to stay at the Igarashi's guesthouse. She doesn't want Suzuna to find out.

Misaki was selling her cookies and her thought was not with her. A black convertible Mercedes pulled up across the street. Misaki saw it and thought the car was very nice. Her eyes widened; her heart skipped to a triple beats when she saw Takumi stepped out. He was wearing a dark blue suit with sunglasses on. He was very tall and very handsome. He caught her staring at him and their gazes locked; she honestly thought her heart was going to jumped out of her chest when he made his way toward her. She could not move, but her eyes were still locked with his. As he approached her, she could see a wicked smile on his lips.

"What's up?" He greeted her and still smiling. Misaki was still staring at him and unaware that he was in front of her.

Obaa quickly walked to Misaki after noticing her condition. She lightly tugged Misaki's shirt. "Misaki, you have a customer." She whispered.

"Huh?" She turned to Obaa and then to Takumi who was chuckling. Her cheeks redden and she immediately change her expression. "What do you want?" She said, lifting her chin a little.

"I would like to buy all your cookies." He answered with his charming smile.

"No English and no sale!" She yelled out in English.

He burst out laughing. Misaki looked at him in displease. He finally stopped laughing and smiled at her. "You just spoke English with me. I know you can understand me a little." He leaned forward and smile. Misaki quickly took a step back.

"I'm not selling!" She said firmly in Japanese.

"Misaki! If he wants to buy, let him. Beside, didn't you need money…?" Obaa looked at her.

"I don't want to sell it to him." She sent him a look.

"But Misaki, didn't you say you want to move out?" Misaki thought about it for a moment. Takumi was staring at her trying to figure what they were saying. He could understand some of it, but not all.

"Alright, I'll sell them to you." She sighed.

"Great!" He smiled. "How much do I owe you?"

"Five hundred American dollars." She simply said. He arched a brow. Obaa jaw dropped.

"I'm sorry; I don't carry that much money with me. But I'll write you a check or you can come by my office I will gladly give you that amount you asked for." Misaki stared at him blankly. She understood him to the point where he said he doesn't carry that much. She was lost after that because he said it too fast. She frowned in confusion.

"No money, no cookies." She bursts out saying. At the same time, Aoi pulled up his car behind Takumi's car. He came running across the street to them.

"All right, I will have my servant drop it off."

"No!"

"What's going on, Misaki?" Aoi turned to Takumi. "Hi! Here to buy cookies?" He smiled.

"Please move if you are not buying." She said directly to Takumi.

He took out his checkbook and wrote down an amount on it. He handed to Aoi. "Here is the money for all the cookies. I will have my servant come by to pick them up." He said ignoring Misaki who was staring at him with puzzlement. Aoi nodded in confusion and took the check. "Thank you." He turned to Misaki and give her a smile before walking back to his car.

She grabbed the check from Aoi. "Wait! Hey, you! I already told you, I do not accept check!" She yelled and followed him to his car. He looked up at her from the inside of his car.

"Keep it and I really like your cookies." He smiled and slowly drove off. Misaki just stared after him. She let out a sigh and walked back to Aoi.

"He must have really likes your cookies." He smiled.

"I think he likes the owner of the cookies more." Obaa grinned at Aoi.

"Must be." He said still smiling. Misaki just pout and sent Aoi a look. He immediately stopped smiling and looked away.

After Lance picked up her cookies, Misaki left with Aoi. Aoi drove her back to his house. Misaki was lost in her thought during the ride back to his house. Aoi glanced over to her with a frowned.

"Are you alright?"

She looked at him and let out a sighed. "No, I'm not. I can't find an apartment, I have no money and on top of that, I have this psycho kept coming around thinking his money can buy anything." She said bitterly. "Argggh!" She yelled out.

"It'll be alright. You can stay at the guesthouse as long as you need to." He said with a smile.

"No, it's not okay. Sooner or later Suzuna will find out and what will she think?"

"Who care what she thinks? You are not doing anything wrong."

As they were pulling up to the gate of Igarashi's house, Suzuna was waiting for them. She did not look happy. Aoi stopped his car and Suzuna rushed to the passenger side and opened the door. She yanked Misaki out of the car.

"Ow! Suzuna, what are you doing? Let go of me." She stumbled out of the car.

"Damn you Misaki!" She yelled. "I can't believe you sink this low!" Aoi rushed over to them.

"Stop it, Suzuna. Misaki did not do anything. Why can't you just leave her alone, huh?"

"What are you trying to do?" She continued to yell at Misaki and ignored Aoi. "Now, you are trying to trapped Tora? You can stand in the corner of the street, but I can't believe you would try to do such a thing to the Igarashi's family." She pushed Misaki hard.

"I did notー"

"What will mom think?" She cut her off. "You ungrateful b*tch!" She started to hit Misaki.

"Stop it, Suzuna!" She said, trying to get away, but Suzuna was holding onto her shirt and yanking her back.

"Ayuzawa Suzuna. Don't you dare called me your sister!" She continued to hit Misaki. Aoi jumped in and pushed Suzuna away from Misaki. She stumbled back. "Aoi! Stay out of this!" She charged forward, but was stopped when they heard a car horn at them. Tora stepped out of the car.

"What is going on?" There was silent. Suzuna gave Misaki a dirty look. "Suzuna, what are you doing here?" He asked turning to her.

"Coming to see if it's true about Misaki. Tora, how could you let her stay here? What will people think? She's just a street girl and you areー"

"Enough!" He cut her off. Suzuna, Misaki is your sister. How can you say that about her? Have you no shame?" He said. Suzuna let out a sigh and looked at Misaki angrily. "Misaki needs a place to stay, so we let her stay at the guesthouse until she can finds a place to stay. You were the one who kicked her out." He said dryly.

"This is between me and her. You don't understand what she did and how ungrateful she is!" She said with tears. "I worked very hard to keep the house and for the food." Aoi rolled his eyes.

"I understand, butー"

"No you don't!" She cut him off with tears. "Do you think I like working where I work? I do it because of her and my mother. Now my mother is gone and Misaki is not helping." She started to cry.

Tora frowned and did not know what to do. He walked to her. "C'mon, I'll take you home." Suzuna nodded and followed him to the car. After they took off, Aoi turned to Misaki who was staring after them.

"Are you okay?" She nodded. "Let's go inside."

Later that night, Misaki sat outside on a bench looking at the sky. She thought about her mother and how she misses her. She felt hopeless and does not know what to do with her life. She just want to disappear; away from all the problems.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Said a voice from behind. She turned and saw Tora not far away from her. He walked to her and took a seat next to her. "You still not sleeping?"

"I'm not sleepy yet." She smiled weakly. There was a pause. "How was Suzuna?" She finally asked.

"She's all right. I took her home." Misaki nodded. "Your sister did not mean what she said earlier."

"I know." She said softly.

"I found a condo for you." He suddenly said. Misaki turned and looked at him with a frown. "I think you'll like it and the price is not that bad either."

"Thank you, but I still think it's too much."

"It's not. I got discount for you and I don't think it's that much difference from the price of your sister's house."

"What kind of condo is that?" She asked with her eyes narrowed. "Who would rent out so cheap for a condo?"

"I know what you think, but like I said, I got special discount from a friend." He smiled brightly at her.

She thought about it for a moment and finally agree.

"Huh?" He was surprise at her suddenly answer.

"Okay, I will rent the condo. I will look for another job and will try to keep up the rent. I don't want Suzuna to misunderstand anything about me."

"Great! The condo is ready for you to move in whenever you like."

"That fast?" She asked in surprise.

"Yes." He smiled. Misaki's eyes narrowed. "I'm not trying to get rid of you in case you were wondering." He chuckled.

* * *

 **A/N:** What do you guy think so far?

Anyway, enjoy _One Night of Sin_!


	7. Chapter 7

**One Night Of Sin**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any Maid-sama. All I own is my own ocs.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7**

Takumi was having dinner with his Aunt because it was her birthday. She had a little party at her house. The party was also a welcoming party for Takumi.

"Ms. Puch, your nephew is a very handsome young man!" Said one of the ladies next to her.

"Of course." She said proudly. "He took after his father."

"He's not only handsome, but a very smart and rich man. And to think he's that young." Said another ladies beside her.

"Good Evening, Mrs. Latee." Puch greeted one of her friend.

"Good Evening!" Latee replied.

"Wow, child Yard, you look so pretty tonight. When did you get back?" Puch said.

"Yesterday." She smiled brightly. "Where is Takumi?" She said looking around for him.

"He's probably somewhere. Go look for him. I'm sure he will be very happy to see you."

"Then please excuse me." She left to find Takumi.

"Your daughter had grown to be a very beautiful young lady." Puch said to Latee.

"Thank you. She missed Takumi and wanted to see him the minute she found out he was here."

"They haven't seen each other in awhile. It's normal for the two to miss each other." She smiled.

 **%%%OneNightOfSin%%%**

Takumi was sitting by the pool by himself with a glass of wine in his hand. His thought wondered to Misaki. He thought about the incidence today at the street market. It brought a smile to his face.

"What are you smiling about?" Said a female voice standing over him. Takumi looked up and was surprised to see Yard. "I hope you are smiling because of me." She said with a grin.

"Yard!" He greeted her and stood up. "I'm surprised to see you here." He smiled at her.

"Takumi, I miss you." She walked over and hugged him. "The minute I found out that you were here, I had to come see you."

He was surprised and did not know how to take her. He pulled away and smiled down at her. "I thought you were still in the State."

"My mother wants me to come back home and get a job over here." She frowned. "But I'm glad I came." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his. All Takumi could do was smile.

Takumi and Yard went to school together. Yard dropped out after one year in school. Takumi and Yard used to date but Yard had cheated on him numerous times. Takumi's Aunt was a very close friend of Yard's mother. When Takumi caught Yard cheating on him, he did not want anything to do with her. Now she showed up as if nothing was wrong.

 **%%%OneNightOfSin%%%**

Aoi helped Misaki move into the condo that Tora had made an arrangement for her. She was very excited to have her very own place. She thought the condo was very familiar to her. But she did not think of it any farther. She was also very surprise how nice the condo is. She was in the seventh floor and her room had a balcony overlook the city. The condo was already furnished which she did not have to buy any furniture. She thought it was too good to be true. After Aoi had helped her move into the condo, they went out to eat.

"I still feel that something is not right." She said with a frowned.

"Why?" He asked after taking a bite of his food.

"For the price that I'm paying, I don't think…"

"Don't worry about it. You are lucky." He smiled at her.

"Your brother probably had something to do with this. I can't even find a nice apartment with this price."

"Tora did said his friend was very nice and he was willing to accept whatever price you could pay." He took a drink.

Misaki exhaled deeply and was picking on her food.

At the other side of the restaurant, Takumi walked in with Yard. Yard was holding onto his arm as they walked in. Misaki looked up and saw them. She had an odd feeling in her stomach after seeing him with that other woman. She frowned.

"What is it?" Aoi asked, looking at her.

"N-Nothing." She smiled and put down her fork. "Are you ready?" She suddenly asked.

"You haven't even touched your food yet." He pointed out, looking at her full plate of food.

"I'm not that hungry. Let go, I need to pick up a few thing for my cookies." She stood up so sudden that the waiter bumped into her and he dropped his plates. "Gosh, I'm so sorry." She bend down to help him.

"It's all right, Miss. I can get it." He smiled at her and went to get something to clean up the mess. Misaki sat back down feeling embarrassed. With the loud noise being heard Takumi glanced her way. She looked up and their eyes locked. She could see his lips curved upward into a smile. The smile that made her heart melt. She quickly looked away in embarrassment.

"C'mon, Aoi. I am ready to go." She stood up and started to walk away.

"Wait, Misaki!" He took a drink and leaves some money on the table and ran out after her. Takumi frowned after seeing her left. Aoi finally caught up to her. "I don't get you sometimes."

"Good!" She smiled and kept on walking to his car. Aoi followed her with confusion.

 **%%%OneNightOfSin%%%**

Back in the restaurant, the waiter hand out the menus to Takumi and Yard.

"Thank you." He said with a nodded to the waiter.

"Thank you for taking me out to lunch, Takumi." Yard said with a sweet smile on her face.

"No problem." He answered looking up from the menu with a smile. Yard was disappointed that he did not say more.

"I know a very nice club that we could go to later tonight." She started to say. "I know you will like itー"

"Tonight I can't." He said interrupting her. "I am meeting a client early tomorrow. I'm sorry."

"Awww. I was hoping you could take me out. I haven't been back for so long and was hoping…" She whined.

"How about this weekend?" He said.

"Great!" She said with a bright smile. "I'd love to, it's a date then." She smiled and turned to look over the menu. Takumi frowned staring at her.

 **%%%OneNightOfSin%%%**

Couple weeks gone by and Misaki was still selling her cookies and sweets at the same place. Takumi would stop by whenever he can to buy her cookies. But he mostly sent Lance to picked up the cookies. As usual Lance would showed up to pick up the cookies.

She glanced at Lance with a frowned. He was waiting for the cookies. "Your master buy these everyday, isn't he sick of them yet?" She asked with her eyes narrowed.

"Master Takumi finds your cookies very delicious." He said with a grin.

She looked up at him. "What is that suppose to mean?" She did not sound please with his comments.

"Don't take it the wrong way, Miss Misaki." He smiled assuring at her. "Your cookies are indeed very delicious. I have also taste them myself."

"Whatever you say." She said, giving him the look and finishing up bagging the cookies for him. "Here you go." She handed it to him and he handed her the money.

"Good day, Miss Misaki." He said and turned to leave.

"Wait!" She called after him. He turned to her with a frown. Her lips twitched. "Thank you." She finally said. He smiled and continued on to the car.

After Misaki packed up, she said her goodbye and left. About fifteen minutes later after Misaki left, Suzuna came by.

"Baa, where is Misaki?" She asked, looking around the place.

"Er, Good Morning, Suzuna. Misaki just left." She walked up to Suzuna with a smile.

"Left? But it's still early." She said with confusion. "What about her cookies and sweets?"

"They are gone. Customers brought them all." Suzuna stared at her with puzzlement. "Your sister has a regular customer. And it's not just some normal customer. That young man looked very rich and very handsome. He came here once in awhile and has his servant came to pick up the cookies everyday! I think he's not only like the cookies, he likes the owner of the cookies." She said and giggled. Suzuna face darkened and she was very displeased with the news.

"Thank you, Baa." She said and left without another word.

 **%%%OneNightOfSin%%%**

Later that night when Suzuna was getting ready for work, the phone rang. She walked over and picked it up.

"Oh, good evening, Mrs. Dara."

"Good Evening, Suzuna. I have a job for you tonight, if you are interest in it."

"What kind of job?"

"I am going to a club tonight. A very important and private club's party…"

"You want me to come along?"

"Yes. And with your talents and beauty, this will be an opportunity for you…" She said with a note of a hint.

"Yes, I'll be right there."

"Okay and I want you to look your best tonight." She said and gave her the name of the club before she hung up.

When Suzuna got there, the club was packed. As she walked in, she could hear the loud music and people were dancing on the dance floor. She saw Dara at the VIP section and made her way there.

"C'mon, I'll introduce you around." Suzuna nodded and followed her in.

Suzuna was introduced to many people inside. Inside, the party was a lot of rich men and Suzuna find some of them good looking and young.

"Suzuna, this is Shintani Hinata, the owner of the Shintani Enterprise.

"Good Evening, Mr. Shintani." She greeted with a smile.

"Good Evening. Please called me Hinata." He returned her smile. "You look very beautiful."

"Thank you." She blushed.

"Please excuse us, I have to introduce her to the others." Dara smiled and took Suzuna away.

"He's sound like a nice man and good looking, too." She said to Dara.

"Yes, indeed. But I think you'll like this other person I'm about to introduce you to him." Suzuna raised her eyes and followed Dara to a table full of girls. "Excuse me, ladies." She said as she made her way in. "Good evening, Mr. Walker." She said with a bright smile.

Takumi looked up and smiled at them. "Evening, ladies." Suzuna was just staring at him and could not believe her eyes.

"I want to introduce you to my friend, Suzuna." She said. "If you need anything, you can ask her." She said with a grin. She leaned over to Suzuna, "Go say hi." She pushed her forward.

"G'Evening, Mr. .."

"Call me Takumi." He gave out a smiled.

She frowned but then smile. "Takumi." She smiled shyly at him. Suzuna found it's odd that he speak English when he looked Asian. It was a good thing she know some English. Dara had taught her some and some of her guests were from the US.

"Please excuse me; I have other guest to attend to." Dara said to Takumi. "C'mon ladies." Those other ladies whined but followed Dara out. Suzuna looked at them as they leave and she found herself alone with him. She was standing in front of him.

"Please sit down." He said.

"Thank you." She took a seat across from him. Takumi stared at her as if trying to remember something. "Something wrong?" She asked.

"No." He shook his head. "Drink?" She nodded and he waved for the waiter to take the order. Suzuna was staring at him all the while and was fascinated of how handsome he was. "James!" He suddenly called out to one of the man walking by. He then turned to Suzuna. "Excuse me, I have business to attend to." He said with a smile and stood up. Suzuna too stood up. "Enjoy your evening." He said and leaves. Suzuna stared after him in disappointment.

 **%%%OneNightOfSin%%%**

Next day, Suzuna went over to Dara and asked her about Takumi. Dara told her about Takumi of what she had heard and found out.

"If you can get him to like you, you will never have to work like this again." She said with a smile. "I know you want out of this business. Even to be his mistress, you'll have everything."

"If I have that kind of chance, I will not settle for just his mistress." She smiled wickedly.

"I like your spirit, Suzuna. But it will be hard." She walked to her. "Takumi is not like any other man. He can be very dangerous when he wants to. Not just any women can get close to him."

She smiled up at Dara. "I like the challenge. Can you get me a job at the club?"

"Let me see what I can do."

"Thank you, Dara." She smiled and thought happily of seeing Takumi again. She had wanted Tora to like her, but after seeing Takumi; she wants him.


	8. Chapter 8

**One Night Of Sin**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any Maid-sama. All I own is my own ocs.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8**

Dara did manage to get Suzuna a job at the club as a waitress. She also does some special services for the right amount of price. She saw Takumi came in and out of the club at least two to three times a week. He had buy her drinks couple times. She had tried to talk to him whenever she can.

One night, Suzuna made plan for Takumi to give her a ride home. She lied to him that her ride did not pick her up and in needs of a ride home. Takumi feels sorry for her, so he took her home.

"Thank you for taking me home." She said, turning to him. He glanced over to her with a smile.

"No problem." Was all he said and quickly turned back to the road.

"She frowned and bite her lower lips. "Err, what kind of business do you do?" Takumi took a quick glance at her. "I mean, where do you work?"

"I do stock exchange and run some family businesses." Suzuna nodded and was silent again. "How long have you work at the club?" He asked.

"Not very long. I just start it." She said with a smile, happy that he finally talk to her.

"I kind of thought so. I didn't see you there until that night at the party."

"I was looking for a job and Mrs. Dara got me a waitress job there. They were short handed."

"Where is your house again?"

Her eyes wide, "Err…you can drop me off next block at the corner." Takumi drove forward and pulled next to the curve.

"You live here?" He asked and looking around for a house.

"No, but it's back there. I'll walk." She opened the door and stepped out. "Thanks again." She smiled shyly.

"Sure." He gave her a smile and drove off. Suzuna looked after him with a dreaming smile and call for a taxi.

 **%%%OneNightOfSin%%%**

Couple weeks gone by and Misaki was still selling her cookies and sweets. She made pretty much money, but not enough to get her back to school. She made just enough to pay for her rent and food. She can't find another job either. She also noticed that Takumi had not come by to buy her cookies. The last time she saw him was when he wrote her that check.

Just when she thought of him, he showed up.

He pulled his car up and stepped out. As always, he looked very handsome in his suit. This time, he did not wear sunglasses. Her heart hammered on her chest as she watched him approach her. Somehow, she was happy to see him.

"Hi!" He greeted her with a smile.

Her knees weaken. "W-What do you want?" She said trying to stay focus.

"What, no hi or hello?" He teased.

"I don't like to make chitchat with my customer." She said dryly.

"I'm glad you finally accepted me as one of your customer." He smiled brightly down at her.

At the end of the street, Suzuna stepped out of the taxi. She saw Misaki and Takumi together. Takumi was laughing and smiling at Misaki.

"So, he's the regular customer." She said bitterly, remembering what Baa had told her. She became angry. She called the taxi and leaves with rage.

"Aren't you sick of these cookies?"

"No, I like them." He grinned. "These are the best cookies I've ever tasted. Tell you what, how about me taking you to lunch?" He winked at her.

She frowned and shook her head. "Sorry, I don't have lunch with stranger." She said.

He leaned forward with a smirked and whispered, "I think I know you well enough toー"

She jumped back with wide eyes. "Don't you dare!" She cut him off sharply.

A slow, wicked smile parted his lips as he leaned back. "I'd like you to think about it."

"Never!" She snapped. "That day will never happen."

"We shall see." He smirked and turned to leaves.

Misaki stared after him with anger. Even though she did not remember much about that night with him, she remembered enough to feel ashamed. And because of his selfishness, she did not get to say goodbye to her mother. She thought bitterly. The more she thought about it, the more she became angry at him.

 **%%%OneNightOfSin%%%**

Couple days later, when Misaki got to her's stand, someone was at her spot. They were loading their things and getting ready to sell their food. Misaki rushed over.

"Excuse me, but this is my stand." She said.

"Sorry, but we bought this stand yesterday." Said a lady.

"There must be a mistake." She said, shaking her head. "This is my stand. It belonged to me and I'd rented this spot."

"No it's not!" The lady said in annoyance and held out a paper. "See, it belonged to us." Misaki took it and read over it.

"Suzuna!" She said in shock. She walked over to Baa. "Obaa, can you watch my things?" She asked.

Baa nodded. "Where are you going?"

"To talk to Suzuna."

Misaki opened the door and rushed in the house in anger. She still has the house key. Suzuna was in the kitchen drinking her coffee. She stood up after seeing Misaki charging toward her.

"Suzuna, how could you? Why did you sell my stand?!" She yelled in anger.

"It's not your stand!" She snapped. "It's mother."

"Yes, but I was using it!"

"I don't care." She said coldly. "I needed the money for rent so I sell it."

"But I was using it! Where am I going to sell my cookies?" She yelled out in frustration.

"Not my problem." She said dryly.

She suddenly charged toward her and pushed her. "How can you be this mean?!" She yelled.

"Misaki!" Suzuna pushed her back. "How dare you pushed me?"

"You deserve it!" She said harshly.

Her eyes widened in shock. She slapped Misaki hard across the face. "You dare talk to me that way? You are lucky I did not take everything away from you. Since you are so smart and good at getting men, why does this little stand bother you?" She said bitterly.

A little of blood leaked from the corner of Misaki mouth. "I can't believe you would do something like that to me and to think something like that of me." She said with tears in her eyes. "And to think you are my sister."

"I don't have a sister like you!" Suzuna said sharply.

"What did I ever do to you?" She asked with tears in her eyes. "I have neverー"

"You took everything away from me! You are living the life that should have been mine!" She said bitterly.

"If you want my life so bad, you can have it!" She snapped. "My life is not any better than yours. Now that you sold that stand, I have nothing to go by!" She said bitterly.

"Do what you do best." Suzuna said with a dirty smile.

"What was that suppose to mean?" Misaki narrowed her eyes.

"Take it however you like." She said. "Now, get out of my house!" She yelled. "And give me that key!" She yanked it from her. "Don't you dare set foot in here again." She warned and give her back to Misaki.

Misaki tears rolled down her cheeks as she turned to leave. She can't believe that her very own sister would do something like that to her. Her life was getting worst.

"Misaki, you are back." Baa walked over to her. "Misa, what happened to your face?" She said with concern, reaching for Misaki's chin to take a closer look at it. There was a bruise at the corner of her mouth at the right side.

"I'm fine, Baa. I..I was clumsy and fell." She said slowly. Baa frowned in confusion. "Suzuna sold my stand so I can't sell here any more."

"Huh? She can't do that to you."

"She just did."

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know, but these cookies can you sell them?"

"Sure."

"You can keep the money."

"No, I can't do that. Why don't you come by later and I'll give them to you."

"No, it's all right. Thank you, Baa. I've got to go."

"You take care and let me know if you need anything, okay?" Misaki nodded and left.

 **%%%OneNightOfSin%%%**

Later that day, Aoi came by to help Misaki but did not see her there. Baa told him what had happened. He was angry at Suzuna for what she has done to Misaki. He went out looking for Misaki, but could not find her. She was not at her condo either. He tried calling her, but she had turned off her cellphone.

Misaki went and spent the whole day at her mother's grave. Later that evening, she had the taxi took her to a night club. She sat there by herself, drinking. It was her first time drinking, so with just one shot she was already feeling dizzy. She took two more.

"Are you alright, Miss?" Asked the bartender.

She looked up with a half smile. "Oh, fine. Just fine." She slurred.

He looked at her and shook his head, "Young people these day."

At the other side of the club, Takumi walked in with his friend. They went straight to the VIP section. It was in the second floor overlook the dance floor and the bar from there. About ten minutes later, he noticed Misaki and could not believe that it was her. He excused himself and walked down to her. When he got there, Misaki was rambling on and on to the bartender.

"Misaki?" He took a seat next to her.

She glanced at him with half open her eyes. "Huh? You're talking to me?" She slurred again. Takumi was surprise at her condition.

He reached for her and held her face in his hand. "What happened to your face?" He asked with narrowed eyes but with concerns. He then turned to the bartender. "She here with anyone?"

"No, doesn't look at like it."

He shooked his head and took out some money to places it on the counter. "Thank you." He then turned to Misaki. "Misaki, c'mon we are leaving."

"Huh? Speak Japanese please." She slurred and giggled.

"You are drunk." He said with displeased.

"Huh?" She looked at him with confusion.

"Time to go, Misaki."

"But I want to talk to… What's your name?" She slurred, turning to the bartender.

Takumi's eyes narrowed down at her, "You can talk to him some other night." He picked her up and carried her out of the club.

"Bye!" She waved happily to the bartender as she was carrying through the club.

Takumi shook his head and continued to carried her to his car. He set her in the passenger side. She was mumbling about something. He stood up.

"Takumi?" Said a female voice.

"Yard!" He said in surprise and turned to her. "Hi." He smiled at her.

"Hi, Takumi. I didn't know you were going to be here. You should have call." She said with a smile.

"I was dragged here." He smile. Then Yard noticed Misaki and glanced down at her.

"I see." She said dryly. "So, who's the lucky girl?" She asked bitterly.

"A friend." He gave her a smile and closed the door. " Now, excuse me. I have to go. I'll call you." He then walked to the other side of the car and stepped in.

Yard did not say a word to him. She watched him drove off with her face flaming in anger.

Takumi glanced over to Misaki with a frowned. He did not know where she lived so he took her to his house. He wondered why she was at the club drinking and what happened with the bruised on her mouth. He pulled his car up to the front of the house. Lance ran out to greet him. Takumi walked over to the passenger side and opened the door. He carried Misaki out and into the house.

"Open the guest bedroom for me." Lance hurried and opened the door for him, feeling confusion. Takumi lay Misaki down on the bed gently and turned to Lance. "Get me some water and a tower." Lance nodded and left. Later he came back with a bowl of water and a tower. "Thank you. Wait for me in the study room."

After Lance left, Takumi wiped Misaki's face and arms.

"What have you got yourself into, my little dove?" He whispered. He touched her cheek affectionately and give a peck at her forehead before he left. He met up with Lance at the study.

"Master Takumi…"

"Long story. Tell the maids to leave that guest room alone. Let her sleep in." Lance nodded. "That is all you need to know." He left, leaving Lance in confusion.

* * *

 **A/N:** I will try to update as much chapters as I can for this story as I will not have time in the next coming of days/week. I have it all type out but just need to go through them again. Please let me know what do you guy think so far?


	9. Chapter 9

**One Night Of Sin**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any Maid-sama. All I own is my own ocs.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9**

Next morning, Misaki stirred in the bed. She thought her head was about to explode. She grabbed her head and squint her eyes in pain. She tried to get up, but couldn't. So she decided to lay there for awhile. An hour later, Takumi walked in with a tray of food. He walked over and set it next to the bed. He took a seat on the bed next to Misaki.

Misaki stirred and opened her eyes. She saw Takumi smiling down at her. She returned his smile, thinking it was a dream.

"Good morning." He said with a grin.

Her smile faded and her eyes widened. She quickly shut her eyes praying that it was only a dream. She could hear Takumi chuckled at her actions. She opened one eye and peered over at him. She immediately set up when she realized it was not a dream. "You!" She yelled out, but shut her eyes in pain. She grabbed her head. The headache was still there. She looked around the unfamiliar bedroom. "Where am I? What did you do to me?" She said checking and making sure she still has her clothes on and at the same time fighting her headache.

"You are at my house and no I did not do anything to you." He said. "Although, it was very tempting seeing you laying there on the bed." He ended it in a sinfully husky voice.

Her eyes widened and she looked at him in anger. "You kidnapped me!" She accused him with narrowed eyes.

"No, I didn't. Don't you remember?" He asked her. Misaki frowned and tried to remember. She did remembered going by her mother's grave and to the club. "You do remember going to a club, don't you?" He looked at her.

She looked up at him. "But that does not explain how I got here." Takumi opened his mouth to protest, but Misaki cut him off. "You were there and you took advantage of me. You…you druggedー"

He burst out laughing, interrupting her. "It's not like that." Misaki was pouting now. Takumi stopped laughing and smiled at her. "You were so drunk last night that you can't even stand. I was going to take you home, but I don't know where you live so I brought you here."

For a moment she was speechless and just stared at him. She suddenly stood up. "Well, I'm not going to thank you. I'd like to leave now." She simply said.

He looks at her with amusement. "Why? You have not eaten yet." He stood up and stepped forward. Misaki immediately stepped back.

"Don't come any closer!" She snapped.

He frowned, "I'm not going to do anything." Misaki stared at him with her eyes narrowed. "All right, I'll take you home. But first, let me take a look at that bruise." She stared up at him in confusion. She did not know what he was saying. Takumi pointed at his cheek to show her what he meant. "What happen?" He asked with concerns.

"It's…it's nothing. I'd like to go home now." She said as she avoided his gaze.

"Not until you have lunch with me this afternoon." He said with a smile.

She tilted her head up at him as she could not believe he act as if he own her. "No!"

"All right, than you'll have to stay here." He said and turned to leave.

"Wait! You can't do that." She walked after him; he suddenly stopped and turned to her. She almost bumped into him. They were only inches apart now. Misaki stared up at him. For a moment she could not move or talk. She could have sworn she heard her heart beat. "You…you can't just…" She start saying.

"I've already told you." He leaned forward and Misaki immediately stepped back. "I'll take you home after lunch." He said with a smile. "I will be back in time for lunch so wait for me."

"Butー" She started to protest.

"No but." He cut her off. "I promise I will take you home later this afternoon." He turned to leave, but stop. "Oh and if you need anything, ask Lance." He said and left.

Misaki sighed in frustration. _How dare he order me around?_ She angrily thought to herself. She walked over to the window and look out. She saw Takumi talking to Lance. She frowned in puzzlement wondering what he said to Lance. She watched as Takumi drove off. After he was out of sight, she immediately walked to the door and sneaked out.

Misaki thought the house was very big and beautiful. She wandered down to the living room and ran into Lance at the front entrance.

"Miss Misaki, where are you going?"

"I'd like to leave." She simply said.

"I'm sorry, but Master Takumi would like you to have lunch with him."

"Tell him I don't want to and I want to go home." She took a step forward, but was blocked by him. "Move or I'll scream." She warned losing her patient.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that." Misaki opened her mouth ready to scream. "I wouldn't do that." He said quickly. "Even if you do, no one will hear you. So don't waste your breath." Misaki sighed in frustration. "But you may look around if you like. Master Takumi won't be back in couple hours."

"You can't hold me here against my will." She said angrily.

"Master Takumi will take you home after lunch." He reassured her. "So please don't try to leave. You won't succeed." After saying that he left.

Misaki was speechless and knew that no matter what she do or say, he will not listen. Giving up on escaping; she wandered outside and looked around.

Later that afternoon, Takumi came back. Lance came to inform him that the table was set and lunch was ready. Takumi went out looking for Misaki. Lance had informed him that he saw Misaki at the back of the house. That's where he went to go find her and saw her standing by the rose bushes and she seemed to be in deep thought.

"Hi!" He said with a smile as he leaned forward to her. Misaki was startled by his sudden appearance. Instead of answering him; she looked at him angrily. "I'm sorry you are still mad at me." Misaki rolled her eyes and looked away. "C'mon, let's go eat." He frowned but then grabbed her hand and pulled her back into the house.

"What are you doing? Let go of me." She said, trying to get her hand free from his grips.

He stopped and turned to her, "No, I will not. Are you coming quietly or do I have to carry you in?" Misaki sighed loudly and followed him in quietly.

Takumi have Misaki sat across from him. A maid came and served them. Takumi started to eat, but Misaki just sat there looking away. Takumi then glanced up at her with a frown noticing she hasn't touch any of her food.

"Aren't you going to eat?" He asked.

She turned to him with a straight face. "I am not hungry." Just as she said that, her stomach gave out a loud groan which made Takumi chuckled.

"Your stomach thinks differently." He said smiling. Misaki looked away pouting unable to look at him. He stopped smiling and frowned. "I know you are hungry, so please eat something." Misaki ignored him and still did not look at him. "All right, I will not take you home if you don't eat."

Her head snapped up. "You can't do that!" She said loudly, getting pissed at him.

"Than eat your lunch." He said and took a bite of his food. She looked at him with displease. "It's very delicious." He said with a wink.

"Fine! But you have to promise me that you will let me go."

"Sure." He gave her a charming smile.

After lunch Takumi took her home. They were both silent in the car. Misaki was once again, lost in her own thought. She thought about how she will get the money to pay for her rent now that she can't sell her cookies and sweets anymore. Takumi glanced at her way a few times with a frown. He wondered what she was thinking.

"Where do you live?" He asked, breaking the silent.

"I'm not telling you where I live." She said. "Drop me off here and I'll get a taxi."

"What are you afraid of? You know, I will find out sooner or later." He said with a grin.

She stared at him in horror. "Stop the car."

"Don't be silly."

"Stop the car or I'll jump out." She said threatening him. He glanced over with a little annoyance and immediately pulled over.

"What is wrong with you?" He turned and snapped at her. "Here I am trying to be nice to you, but all I'm getting from you is a cold shoulder!" Misaki looked at him in confusion and scared at his outburst. He let out a frustration sigh and shakes his head while looking away. He then turned to her. "Why don't you just accept my kindness?" He asked softly. Misaki just frowned, still confused. "What happenedー"

"Stop!" She cut him off. "I don't want to hear it." Takumi frown. "I don't know what you are trying to say and whatever it was, it means nothing to me." She said coldly and opened the door and took off running the other way. Takumi was stung by her remark that he did not bother to follow her.

Misaki ran as fast as she could with tears in her eyes. She looked back and did not see him following her so she slowed down. She did understand most of what he was saying to her earlier. She knew he was feeling guilty but he was just using her for fun. He can never be her prince charming like she had dream of. _He's nothing but a selfish person who treated women like a toy._ She thought angrily to herself.

Later that day while going to a store to pick up a few things before she go back to her condo, she spotted a 'Help Wanted' sign posted in front of a flower shop. She walked into the store to check it out. A very nice lady walked out to greet her.

"How may I help you?" She greeted her with a smile.

"Err…I saw the sign and was wondering if you are still looking for help." She said with a smile.

"Yes." She smiled brightly. "Are you interest in the job?" Misaki nodded happily. "Let's go over there. I need you to fill out an application and I want to ask you a couple of questions." Misaki followed her to the corner of the room and took a seat. "My name is Fa Wacchara. Here is the application, please fill this out and I will check on you in a few minutes, okay?"

She nodded with a smile, "Thank you."

Fifteen minutes later, Fa came back to check on Misaki. Fa took a seat across from her as she looked over the application.

"Misaki is it?" She asked with a smile and Misaki nodded. "As you can see, I am very busy and in need of some help. Do you know how to arrange flowers?" Misaki frowned and shook her head.

"But I'm willing to learn." She smiled brightly.

"Good. I can train you. You don't have to have experience, but this job also require for you to deliver some of our product. We have a delivery guy, but he only does the general delivery. I have regular customers from a big company. Sometime they request for us to delivery to them. Can you do that?"

"Yes I can, but I don't have a car." She frowned in disappointment.

"Don't worry about it. You can use mine." She said.

"Really?" She smiles brightly in relieved. "Does that mean you will hire me?"

"Yes, if you are still interest in it, that is."

"Of course!" She stood up happily and gave Fa a hug. "Thank you so much."

"Can you start tomorrow?"

"Yes, yes!" She said excitingly.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow morning than."

"Thanks again. I'll be here bright and early tomorrow." Fa nodded and Misaki waved goodbye.

Misaki walked out of the store feeling very happy as if another rock had been lifted off of her shoulders. She can't wait to get to her condo so she can call Aoi and tell him the good news.


	10. Chapter 10

**One Night Of Sin**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any Maid-sama. All I own is my own ocs.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10**

Misaki had been working at the flower shop for a week now and she learned a lot from Fa. Fa was impressed on how fast Misaki caught on. Misaki was not only a fast learner, but can also arranged flowers beautifully.

One day, a customer walked in and Misaki looked up from the counter. He was in a business suit and appeared to be very good looking. She walked over and greeted him with a smile.

"How may I help you?"

He took off his glasses and stared at Misaki with interest. Misaki looked away, feeling uncomfortable.

"I'm here to pick up my order."

She quickly looked up, "Oh, sure." She said quickly and walked back to her counter. "Whose name is it under?"

"Andy." He smiled and walked over to her. Misaki nodded and brought it out to him. "Very beautiful. Did you arranged this?" She nodded.

"I'm sorry if it's not to your liking." She frowns. "I can haveー"

"No, it's perfect. The arrangement is as beautiful as the arranger." He said with a grin. Misaki blushed with a small smile.

"Are you flirting with my employee?" Fa said from behind.

"I didn't know you hire one. A beautiful one."

Fa walked over to Misaki, "Don't mind him. He's like this to every young lady." She teased with a smile. Confusion showed on Misaki's face. Fa started to laugh, "He's my little brother. Don't mind him."

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't know." Misaki said quickly.

"It's all right. He's also my regular customer and a real pain too."

"That's not true. I am a very nice guy." He said with a smile.

Misaki thought they were a cute siblings as she smiled at them. She then excused herself while Fa chats with Andy. After a while, Andy said his goodbye and went out of the door.

At the same time, Takumi was also looking for Misaki. After he had found out that she no longer sells her cookies and sweets, he was very disappointed. He has asked Lance to find out where she has gone to, but Lance had no luck in finding her. Beside that, Yard was keeping him busy. His Aunt was bugging him to get back together with Yard as a couple again. He did not agree or refuse.

 **%%%OneNightOfSin%%%**

Couple weeks gone by and Misaki was doing fine at her new job. She liked it a lot. She thought Fa was very nice to her. One day, Tora stopped by at her condo to see how she was doing.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were..."

"No, don't be sorry. I should be the one to apologize. I was the one who showed up without letting you know ahead of time."

"You are always welcome here, Tora." She smiled at him.

"Thank you." He returned her smile. There was a moment of silent before he started again, "I heard you got a job at the flower shop." He said breaking the silent. Misaki nodded. "That's good. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you." Was all she can said and there was the silent again.

"There's a business party this weekend." She frowned. "I want you to go with me. I thought you might like it."

"Are you sure you want to take me?" She frowned. "I mean, I don't think I will fit in."

"You will and I promise you will like it."

"I'd like to, but…"

"You have been working too hard and I think you should get out and have some fun." He said with a smile but Misaki just continued to frowned. "I really want you to go with me."

"But I don't have anything nice to wear."

"I'll take care of that." He smiled brightly. Misaki looked at him in confusion. "I will have my driver come to pick you up tomorrow after work. He will take you to a place where you can pick out your dress."

"Are you sure about this? It's too expensive and I don't want toー"

"Nonsense." He interrupted her and stood up. "I will come pick you up this weekend, okay?" Misaki nodded and watched him leaves.

"Why me?" She asked to herself with a sigh.

Weekend came around quicker than Misaki had thought. She had already picked out her dress. She waited nervously for Tora to come pick her up. When the phone rang, she jumped. _Calm down, Misaki or you will give yourself a heart attack._ She said to herself while walking to the phone and answered it. She was informed that Tora was waiting for her at the front.

Misaki was feeling very nervous now. She saw Tora waiting for her by the door. He was wearing a black suit and she thought he looked very handsome tonight. He stared at her in amazement.

"You look very beautiful." He said and give her a charming smile.

"Thank you." She smiled shyly at him.

Business party was one of the biggest parties of the year. Many important people are there but mainly high class people. It was those night where people showed off their success in businesses, but mainly who was the most successful in the countries. Women are dressed up in fancy outfit and mainly high class.

Suzuna was lucky to be invited to this party with Andy. Dara arranged the date for them. Suzuna was very happy and very excited. She had never been to any grant party before, especially to a very high class party. Dara had also arranged for her outfit. She had on a red dress and look pretty. Andy and Suzuna showed up in a silver Mercede. They walked in together and was immediately greeted by reporters.

Five minutes later, Takumi pulled up in his black BMW Z4. He stepped out and Yard also stepped out. The minute he stepped out, the reports rushed to his side asking questions and taking pictures. Suzuna looked over with a frowned. After seeing Yard by his side, she gave her a dirty look and walked in with Andy.

"Mr. Walker, is this your date?" Asked a reporter in front of Takumi.

"Who is she? Is she your girlfriend?" Asked another reporter.

"Of course, I'm his date." Yard said with a smile, not giving Takumi a chance to respond. "I am also his long time girlfriend." She smiled sweetly at Takumi. All he did was smile in return.

"Is it true you are expanding your business in Japan?" Asked another reporter to his right.

"When will the wedding be…" Asked the second report.

"With all do respect, please excuse us." He interrupted with a smile and made his way into the party. The reporters followed him in, but were stopped by the securities.

"Takumi, why didn't you answer them?" She asked him.

"Answer what?" He looked at her blankly.

"But they…"

He stopped and turned to her. "You know the answer to those questions." He said coldly to her and continued on walking in. Yard face flamed in embarrassment and angered because she know exactly what he just meant. She followed him in angrily.

Fifteen minutes later, Tora pulled up his car. Misaki looked out of the window and her face paled. She had never seen so many people at a party before. And to top of that, there were many reporters too. She froze and did not want to get out of the car, regretting her answer for going out tonight. Tora turned to her and smile when he noticed her pale face.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he chuckled.

"You didn't tell me there were going to be a lot of people!" She said half panic.

"Don't worry. You will do fine and you look beautiful." He smiled. "I will probably be the envy of every man in this party." He grinned.

"That's not funny and I've change my mind. I don't want to go in anymore." She frowned and glanced out to the entrance. "Can we go somewhere else?" Tora started to laugh.

"Don't be silly. C'mon." He opened the door and stepped out.

"Wait! Wait!" She called out after him, but it was too late. He already opened her door and waited for her to get out. She looked at him and let out a sigh before stepping out. Tora extended his arm out for her and she took it.

"Smile and you'll be fine." He said with a smile as they walked in but were stopped by reporters.

"Who's your beautiful date, Mr. Igarashi?" Asked a report by Misaki side, looking at her up and down.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Asked another reporter.

"Miss, where did you get this dress? It looks beautiful on you." Asked another reporter. Misaki frowned and was freaking out. She did not know how to answer them and there was so many questions at once. Tora noticed that she was going to freak out so he stepped forward.

"Please excuse us. We will answer your questions some other time." He said with a smile and lead Misaki inside. Once inside, Misaki could breathe again. She felt a little relieved. But after noticing on how many people were inside, her eyes widened and she quickly turned around. Tora grabbed her arm before she can escape. "Where are you going?"

"H-Home." She said.

"C'mon, Misaki. It'll be fun. Stay." He looked at her with a frown. Misaki too frowned and slowly nodded.

They made their way inside. Everyone turned their head and looked at Misaki while they walked in. People were whispering left and right of how beautiful she looked. At the far corner of the room, Takumi got a glimpsed of Misaki and his stomach dropped. She was so beautiful and so innocent. For a moment his heart stopped. But then he quickly frowned after seeing Tora by her side.

"Takumi? Takumi!" Yard said loudly.

"Yes?" He turned to her.

"Why didn't you answer me the first time I call you?" She asked with a scowled. She glanced over to Misaki. "She's not all that pretty. Don't tell me you are interest in her?" She said with disgust.

"That's not any of your business if I am." He said with annoyance.

"Yes it is because I'm your date."

"I did not ask you to come with me." He said dryly.

"Takumi! How could you…" She started to say.

"Look, I'm here on business and you tagged along for the fun. Let it be that way." She opened her mouth to protest. "My Aunt was the one who set this date up." He said, not giving her a chance to respond. "I'll be back." He said and walked off, leaving her alone. Yard stared after him angrily.

"Just you wait! You were in love with me once and don't think you wouldn't be again." She said bitterly.

At the other side of the room, Suzuna also noticed Misaki walking in with Tora. Her face flamed with rage. She cannot believe that Tora would bring Misaki here. No matter what she do or try, she cannot outshine Misaki.

 **%%%OneNightOfSin%%%**

Sometime during the evening, Misaki excused herself to the lady's room. Suzuna noticed her leaving so she too excused herself and followed Misaki to the lady's room. She slipped in after Misaki and locked the door. Misaki turned around and was surprised to see Suzuna.

"Suzuna." She said slowly and was scared of what Suzuna will do to her. Suzuna face was filled with rage. She charged toward Misaki. Misaki backed up, but was stop by the wall.

Suzuna reached over and yanked Misaki's hair. "What the hell are you doing here?" She asked angrily.

"Let go of my hair." She said, trying to pull away, but couldn't. Suzuna yanked it even harder than before. "You are hurting me! Let me go!" She yelled out.

"This is nothing compare to what I'll do to you!" She hissed. "Why do you have to ruin everything for me? Why can't you just stay out of my way?" She said angrily.

"I didn't do anything and I didn't know you were going to be here." She said.

"Bullshit! You purposely show up to make me look bad."

"What are you talking about? Let go of my hair!" She demanded.

"Don't act stupid!"

"I am not." She pushed Suzuna aside and got free from her. "I have never done anything to hurt you. Why are you being so mean to me? I am your sister."

"You are not my sister!" She said bitterly. "My sister will never do anything like this."

"You want me to leave, is that it? Fine, I'll leave." She said angrily and unlocked the door as she quickly got out.

She rushed out in tears and was trying to get as far away as she could from Suzuna. When she turned at the corner, she bumped into Takumi. She lost her balance and was about to fall but Takumi's arms quickly came around her waist. The next thing she knew, he was holding her tightly against him. Their gazes locked, and for the first time in her life she knew what it was like to feel like a prey. She was aware of the heat coming from his body through all the layers of clothing between them. She wanted to get away, but all her strengths seemed to disappear every time she's with Takumi.

His mouth curved up into a charming smile as he looked down at her, "Hi!"

But she quickly regained her strength and pushed away from him hard.

"You!" She said with half surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be the one asking you that question. If I'd have known you were to came here tonight, I would haveー"

"I will never come with you." She said interrupting him. He raised his brows. But then she started to walk away. However, he quickly grabbed her arms to stop her.

Suzuna turned at the corner and saw them which she quickly backed up behind the wall and peek out, listening to them.

"Where do you think you're going? You are coming with me." He said as he pulled her toward him.

"Let me go." She half yelled, looking around to see if anyone was looking at them. "I am not going anywhere with you. You don't own me." She hissed up at him as she struggled to get free from his grip.

He yanked her to him. She stumbled toward him and was only inches away from him. "After that night, you belonged to me." He said, looking down at her with narrowed eyes, daring her to challenged him.

Misaki's eyes widened in surprised of his answer. She opened her mouth to say something but was covered by his lips. He kissed her hard and was holding her tightly against him so she would not escape him.

Suzuna looked at them with wide eyes with a mixture of anger and disgust. Misaki struggled to get free, but couldn't. Takumi finally pulled away and Misaki was breathing hard, trying to catch her breathe. "You can come with me quietly or I can go and tell Toraー"

"Don't you dare!" She said, cutting him off.

"You will come with me quietly I take it." He smirked.

"Do I have a choice?" She scowled at him.

"Not really." He said, giving her a grin. "Let's go." He grabbed her arm and led her toward the door. Misaki glanced back and saw Suzuna stepped out of the corner. Suzuna eyes were burning into her's. Misaki could see that it was filled with hates.


	11. Chapter 11

**One Night Of Sin**

 **A/N:** Sorry for the confusing about the age in this story. Everybody is 21 up (I will put it down). Oh, and one more thing, Hinata will have two names (Japanese and English) in this story which I will go by Andy. As for why I made Suzuna like this, you have to understand that there are jealousy between her and Misaki that it made her like this. And since their mother is gone, she can finally used her power to abused Misaki however she likes.

Takumi: 26

Tora: 26

Andy/Hinata: 25

Aoi: 24.5

Misaki: 24

Suzuna: 23

Yard: 24

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any Maid-sama. All I own is my own ocs.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 11**

Takumi and Misaki sneaked out without anyone knowing. But before they can reached the door, Tora saw them and frowned in confusion. He saw that Takumi was holding on to Misaki and they were leaving together. He followed them out, but it was too late. Takumi had already driven off. He stood at the front watching them drove off. He felt hurt seeing Misaki leave without telling him. Suzuna stood next to him.

"I can't believe she left without informing you first." She said. Tora turned to her.

"Suzuna. I didn't know you are here, too."

"Of course, I am. I came with Mr. Andy. I can't believe you brought her." She said bitterly. "Look what she did. She took off with some other guy."

"It's all right. She must have her reason." He said sadly.

"Stop defending her, Tora. She's just using you. She already slept with Takumi." She busted out with disgust.

"Excuse me? Who slept with Takumi?" Asked a reporter.

"Are you talking about Takumi Walker?" Asked another reporter.

"It's nothing important…" He started to say.

"Yes, Takumi Walker. That girl that left with him, she's his mistress." She said with disgust.

"You know this girl that's with him?"

"Yes, indeed I do. She worked at the corner of the street at night. I don't know how she managed to know a nice man like Takumi. She must have done something to him for him to leave with her. As you can see, he came with another girl."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying she's a tramp and everyone should know what kind of person she is."

"Enough, Suzuna!" He snapped. "That's not true and you know that. Why are you trying to ruined Misaki's life?"

"It's true!" She snapped back.

"Is she his mistress or his girlfriend?"

"Of course, it's his mistress. And who knows how many more men she had been sleeping with. She's from a slum and she cannot afford that dress that she's wearing tonight. Takumi had to have brought it for her or some other man brought it for her." She said bitterly looking directly at Tora. He was looking at her angrily.

"I said enough." He grabbed her arm. He pulled her into the building and away from those reporters.

"Let go of me, Tora." She said feeling the pain in her arm.

He let go of her and looked at her angrily. "How could you say all that about Misaki? You know none of it was true. She's your sister."

"She's not my sister." She said bitterly. "The day my mother die was the day I have no sister."

"But she's still your sister. What would she think when she see or hear what you said about her in the news? Don't you have enough?"

"I don't care. She should know because all of it is true." She said angrily and stormed off. Tora looked after her in anger. He shook his head and walked back to the party.

Takumi drove silently, glancing at Misaki a few times once in every few seconds. She ignored him and kept looking out of the window. He took her to a restaurant. She refused to get out at first, but Takumi managed to convince her to. They walked in the restaurant and the waiter lead them to a new table at the far end of the room. And the waiter waited for their order.

"What would you like?" Takumi asked Ann.

"I'm not hungry." She said without looking at him. Takumi frowned at her.

"All right, I'll order for you then."

After the waiter left with their orders, Takumi sat there staring at her. Misaki was looking away and she could feel the chill running down her spines. She knew he was looking at her. Suddenly, she was feeling very warm and uncomfortable as she twisted in her seat. Takumi knew he was intimidating her and smile in amusement.

He leaned over and said softly, "You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you." She quickly said unaware that she was answering him. She scowled at him which made Takumi chuckled.

"You're welcome." He smiled but all he got in returned was another scowl from her.

Later the food arrived and Takumi started to eat but Misaki was just picking on her food. She suddenly turned to him.

"I want to ask you something."

He looked up and smiled at her. "Sure, what is it?" Happy that she has decided to make a conversation with him.

"Why me?" Takumi arched his brow. "You have a beautiful girlfriend and any girl you want. Why are you making my life miserable? Can't you just go pick on someone else beside me?" She asked him, but it was more like a plead.

"I want you and not anyone else." He simply said.

"No you don't!" She said loudly. "Why would you want me? I have nothing to give you. I have nothing!" She said with tears forming in her eyes. She looked down trying hard to hold back in her tears.

Takumi frowned and put down his fork to took a sip of his vine. He stood up and walked over to her.

"I'll take you home." He offered his hand to help her up. She glanced up at him but then stood up without taking his hand and walked to the door. Takumi quickly followed her out.

They drove in silent. Takumi looked at her numerous times with a frowned. After awhile, he finally asked her where she lived. Misaki told him where she lived and he raised his eyes in surprise.

"You live in the condo downtown?" He asked, trying to make sure he had heard her right.

She looked over to him and rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Yes. I know what you are thinking. Yes, I can't afford that place by myself. And yes, someone helped me and no it wasn't my customer. Someone was nice enough to talk to the owner of that place to give me a lower price. Unlike you, a selfish person who just think of himself." She said harshly, giving him a dirty look. But all she got in return was a smile from him. "Oh and don't think you can sneak in there because that place have a very high security."

"I didn't say I was going to sneak in there." He said laughing at her remark.

"You didn't have to; I know you are thinking of it." She said.

"You seem to know me very well. Than again, you should because after all I know you in and out." He smirked.

"Hey, you!" She yelled out but all he did was grinned and winked at her. She turned the other way and pout.

He chuckled, "And your English had improved. You can understand me very well now." Misaki did not comment on that. She was glad that Aoi taught her some English. She pretty much understand him, but she still has to learn more.

They were silent on the rest of the way to the condo. He pulled up to the front and stopped his car.

"Do youー"

"No!" She cut him off. He arched his brow. "I'm going to ask you just this once. Please leave me alone. I don't want anyone to misunderstand us. Especially your girlfriend and any woman who has interest in you." She got out and rushed inside the building. Takumi was a little surprise, but didn't think anything of it. He watched her disappear into the building.

Next day at the Igarashi's house…

Aoi was sitting at the table eating his breakfast and watching the news. The news headline caught his attention. It was the interview of Suzuna at the night before. It was about Misaki and Takumi, but mainly about Misaki. While Aoi was listening to the news, Tora walked in on it and watched it, too.

"There you have it. The richest man in the country has a mistress and who would have thought it was one of the women who work on the street corner. Who is this woman and how did she get Takumi Walker to be interest in her?"

Aoi noticed Tora and turned to him. "How can you let Suzuna say something like that to Misaki?" He asked, pissed off.

"No one can stop her from saying what she has to say." He said with a frowned.

"I can't believe Suzuna could be this mean to Misaki. And to think she was her sister." He said shaking his head. Than his head snapped up in realization. "Misaki!" He immediately stood up. "I hope she did not see the news."

"She'll see it on the paper." Tora said, handing the newspaper to Aoi. Aoi stared at it with a deep frowned.

At Takumi's house…

Takumi was sitting in the living room with a cup of coffee when he finished watching the news. The newspaper was also in front of him. He had on a deep frowned on his face.

"The girl life will not be as peaceful as she'd like it to be." Lance said from beside Takumi.

"Who is that girl?"

"The one that gave the interview?" Takumi nodded. "From what I remembered, she's Misaki sister. She doesn't seem to like Misaki very much. And that gentlemen, isn't he your business partner?"

"Yes, Misaki showed up with him." He took a last sip of his coffee before grabbing his coat and stood up. "If my Aunt called, tell her I'm busy and will be out of town for awhile." Lance nodded as he watched Takumi left.

At Misaki's condo…

When Misaki came down from her room to the front desk, she was unaware of the news about her. She was on her way down the street to get a newspaper. When she got to the lobby, the three receptionists were looking at her and whispering.

"Can you believe it? No wonder she stay here in his condo."

"Yes, who would have guessed?" Whispered another girl looking at Misaki. Misaki stopped and glanced at them, but they turned the other way.

Misaki frowned and was very confused. She continued to walked out of the building and to the newspaper stand. She saw the headline and immediately grabbed the newspaper and began to read it. She turned pale and her knees weakened. She quickly paid for the paper and got in a taxi. She went straight to Suzuna's apartment. She charged in and went straight to Suzuna. She was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Suzuna! How could you say these things about me?" She yelled out in anger and threw the paper in front of her. Suzuna stood up and gave Misaki a disgust look.

"Why? All of it is true." She said.

"You know damn well they are not. Why are you doing this? Is it that important for you to make my life miserable?" She said in tears. "I know mother death is not entirely my fault. I said I was sorry and you shouldn'tー"

"Sorry is not enough!" She cut her off coldly. "After what you've put me through all these years, now you will know how it feels like to have people disrespect you and you can't have everything you want." She said bitterly.

"But I didn't do anything to you!" She yelled out in tears. "What do you want me to do? What do you want from me?" She said with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Why do you hate me so much?"

"I hate you because you took everything from me!" She screamed out of control now. "You stole Tora! You know damn well I love him. Not only that, you are trying to get on with Andy, too." Misaki was shocked. "I know you are working at his sister's flower shop. He told me. But the worse part is that you tried to get in between Takumi and me!" She screamed. Misaki was still in shocked and could not believe her ears.

"I have no idea youー"

"Bullshit! You know that I like Tora and last night you showed up with him.

"But you said you like Takumi! And you showed up with Andy."

"I do like Takumi, but you left with him last night!" She said with rage. "You are a slut and a whore! I don't have a sister like you. I hate you! From this day on, you are not welcome here and I don't want anything to do with you! Live or die, it's not my problem!" She said bitterly. Misaki could not believe what she was hearing from her very own sister. She felt hurt and betrayed by her. So much hates and angers. "Get out of my house!" She pushed Misaki hard which caused her to stumbled backward.

"Suzuna, you can't mean that." She said crying. "You are stillー"

"I said get out!" She screamed and kept on pushing Misaki out. She shut the door on Misaki.

Misaki was hurt and did not know what to do. The only family she has left does not want her. Her only sister hated her. And with all these news about her, she's ruined. Her reputation and dignity are all destroy in one night. How will she face the society? She walked down the street with tears streaming down her cheeks. She does not care if she lives or dies at that point.

 **%%%OneNightOfSin%%%**

Takumi pulled up at the parking lot at the condo. When he stepped out, he ran into Aoi. Aoi recognized him and immediately charge toward him.

"Hi there." Takumi greeted Aoi with a smile, unaware what was about to happen next.

"What the hell did you want from Misaki?" He asked shouting at Takumi.

"Wait a minute…" He could pretty much guess why Aoi was all upset.

"Don't tell me you haven't see the news." He said bitterly. "How can you pull Misaki into this mess? She's a very nice person. She's innocent and doesn't know what kind of society you are from. Whatever kind of game you are playing with her, you better stop." He said in anger. "Do you know what you have done to her life? Her life will never be the same because of you. She already has a hard life and now it will be even harder for her to face the society. You humiliated and ruined her reputation!"

"It wasn't my fault!" He said firmly. "As you can see, I wasn't the one who give that statement of Misaki."

"But you are the one that cause it! You better fix this!" He warned and took off. Takumi stared after him with a deep frowned and a little pissed.

He then went inside to the front desk and asked for Misaki, but was informed that she was not in her room. He went to his office and thought about what Aoi had said to him earlier. He sat there thinking and drinking. ' _You better fix it!'_ He heard Aoi said to him. ' _You humiliated and ruined her reputation.'_ His jaws tightened and he took another drink. He stood up and leaves.


	12. Chapter 12

**One Night Of Sin**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any Maid-sama. All I own is my own ocs.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 12**

By the time Takumi got down to his car, it was raining. He drove around looking for Misaki, but could not find her. He went to the place where he thinks she might be, but still could not find her. His Aunt and Yard kept calling him, so he had turn off the cell phone. When he was about to give up, he saw her walking in the rain. He pulled up beside her and yelled out to her.

"Misaki!" She kept on walking and did not seem to hear him. "Misaki!" He yelled out again. When she did not respond, he stopped the car and ran out to her, but before he could get to her, she fainted. He caught her just in time before she could hit the ground. "Misaki?" He called for her in concern, but there's no answer. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to his car. He put her in the passenger side as he too got in the car and drove off.

Takumi took her to his house. He pulled up to the front and went to get Misaki. He carried her to his room as he called for the maid to come changed her. He too went and got change. He met up with Lance at the study.

"I do not want to be disturbed." He said firmly. "Especially, my Aunt and Yard until further notice." Lance raised his brow but nodded.

Later, he walked back up to his room and sat by Misaki side. He stared at her for a moment. He thought she was sleeping, but a single drop of tear rolled down the corner of her eye. He reached over and wiped it gentle. She opened her eyes and gazed at his eyes with a frowned. Takumi could see the sadness and hurt in her eyes. He had never seen her this way before. He wanted to take her in his arms and told her he will protect her and not let anything or anyone do anything to hurt her.

Misaki knew that Takumi would be there when she opened her eyes. She seemed to know his senses; his touches, and his smells. As much as she wanted to hate him, all she wants now is for him to hold her. She doesn't care any more of what will happens to her. She wanted to be with him, to have him held her and took away all her pains and miseries.

As if reading her mind, he bend down and kissed her. The kiss was soft and gentle. She closed her eyes, surrender to the sweetness of his mouth on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, letting all her pain and miseries and longing poured out of her.

He broke the kiss just long enough to pulled off his shirt and whipped the covers off her. He slipped his hand behind her neck and drew her up for a kiss. The heat and passion in this kiss shot delicious sensations throughout her body. She heard a groan of pleasure. She wasn't sure if it came from her or him. She was holding him as tightly as he was holding her. And the heated pleasure, it seems to be coming from everywhere, from his mouth and the feel of his body.

She was beyond intoxicated with pleasure. She was utterly mesmerized by each new sensation he provoked in her. And with his kisses, he continued to dominate her, sucking the will from her, his tongue meshed with hers so erotically. She began to blush when he started to unfastening his pant. She held his eyes at that point, afraid to look any lower. And then it happened, what she assumed she'd been waiting for. Heat rushed through her, recharged, coalesced, and then erupted. She gasped without thought as waves after waves of the most exquisite pleasure runs through her.

Afterward, his lips ran tender kisses across her face before he moved to her side. He pulled her half onto his chest with his arms around her, his hand caressing her ever so gently. She fell asleep almost instantly.

Next morning, Misaki stirred and opened her eyes. She looked around in confusion, but then remembered what had happened last night. For a moment, it brought a smile to her face, but then quickly replaced by a frown after remembering what Suzuna had said to her. ' _You are a slut and a whore!'_ She got out of bed and quickly got dressed. She was ready to leave when Takumi walked in with a tray of food. He frowned and walked over to her.

"You're leaving so soon?"

"Err… About last night, I was not thinking." She said, trying to find an excuse. Takumi set down the tray on the night stand and looked at her. "I know what you're thinking. I'm nothing like…"

"I know." He said and walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing?" She asked. "It was a mistake last night and I am not anyone's mistress."

"I know that."

"Then why are you…?"

"To eat. I know you must be hungry." Misaki shook her head.

"Please, I just want to go home." She said, not wanting to argue. Takumi just stared at her for a moment and then agree.

Meanwhile down stair in the living room, Takumi's Aunt and Yard had just pulled up and marched into the house. They demanded to see Takumi, but was stopped by Lance.

"Go tell Takumi I'm here to see him." Puch said.

"I'm sorry, but Master Takumi does not wish to be disturbed." He said, still blocking their way.

"Why? I'm sure he wants to see us. Let me just go get him." Yard said making her way to the stair, but Lance quickly block her way. "Out of my way!" She yelled.

"Go get my nephew, Lance."

"I'm sorry, but he ordered for me to not let anyone disturb him."

"But this is us!" Yard yelled. "You just watch, I will have Takumi fire you!"

"Fire who?" Takumi said from the stairs. Misaki was right behind him.

They turned to them and Yard was not happy to see Misaki with him and so was his Aunt. Misaki was kind of hiding behind Takumi.

"No! Takumi…how could you?" She rushed over to him and pulled him away from Misaki. "What did she do to you for you to bring her here? Have you seen the news about her? I can't believeー"

"Enough, Yard!" He snapped with annoyance. "What are you doing here?"

"To tell you to stay away from her, but I guess I was too late." She said as she sent Misaki a dirty look.

"All those things you see and heard about me and Misaki are not true. Some of it is, but not all of it.

"The part that she's a whore is." She said in disgust.

"Hey, you!" Misaki called out, pissed at what she meant.

"What? Isn't it true? Look at where you're at? And Takumi said some of it was true." She said. Misaki looked at Takumi angrily.

"That part was not true. To get rid of all these rumors, I will personally announce to the public that Misaki is my girlfriend and she's moving in with me." Yard eyes widen in surprise and opened her mouth to screamed.

"Not true! You can't mean that, Takumi!" She pulled on his arm. "I know you pitied her, but you don't have to do this. What about us?"

"There is no 'us'." He said sharply. "There was never 'us'. I have made up my mind. She's my girlfriend and I cannot just stand around and let people disrespected her. It's best in your interest not to messed with this."

She screamed loudly, "Takumi, you can't do this!"

"Takumi, I need to talk to you." Said his aunt as they walked to the study leaving Misaki, Yard and Lance in the living room. After they were gone, Yard charged toward Misaki, but was stopped by Lance.

"Move, Lance!" Yard demanded.

"Miss Yard, I advised that you keep your distance." He warned. "You know how Master Takumi feels about this kind of behavior."

"She means nothing to Takumi. Sure he sleeps with her, like a whore she is." She said, looking at Misaki with disgust.

"You! Please watch what you are saying." Misaki said in anger.

"Isn't it true though? The news spread about you yesterday and here you are at his house today." She said. "You do know that Takumi was just using you." She gave Misaki a dirty look. "Think about it. He's a billionaire and you are a street girl. He can have any woman his heart desire. He will not pick a girl like you." She said harshly. Misaki's eyes watered at her biting words but composed herself. She did not want to show Yard that her words stung her.

"At least I'm not going around chasing men. Especially when a man did not want you." She said coldly. Yard eyes widen. "Oh and just so you know, I did not want to be here with Takumi. I never once thought of being with him or liking him, but he chooses to be with me." Yard opened her mouth to scream. "Didn't you hear what he just said? He's asking me to move in with him as his 'girlfriend'. " With that last words, Misaki stormed out of the house. Yard screamed and Lance did not have time to go after Misaki.

"You cannot bring that filthy girl into your house."

"Like you said, it's mine house. I can do what I choose to."

"What would your parents say…?"

"They will understand. Aunty, I know you want me back with Yard, but I don't love her. I didn't choose to walked out on her. She was the one who walked out on me. My love for her was gone on that same day."

"Are you saying you love this girl?" She asked in disgust.

"I can't say that I love her, but I do care for her."

"It must be out of pity. You must feel bad because of that news about her. Just give her some money to start off a new life somewhere else. I'm sureー"

"She's not that kind of person. You can't always throw money on people face to make thing better, Aunty." She looked at him angrily. "I have made up my mind and you can't do anything to change it." He left leaving her staring after him in anger.

When Takumi got to the living room, Misaki was nowhere to be seen. Yard was scowling at Lance and she immediately rushed over to Takumi when she saw him.

"Takumi…" She grabbed his arm, but he pulled away with annoyance.

"Where is Misaki, Lance?"

"She left, sir."

"Why didn't you stop her?!" He said in anger and stormed off to his car.

"Wait! Takumi, wait!" Yard ran after him but he was already gone.

Puch walked out to join Yard out front. Lance was also there. "Lance, how could you let Takumi attach to that girl?" She asked.

"As you can see, he will not listen to anyone. You should know what kind of person he is, Ma'am." He replied.

"At least you could do is try to stop him. That girl is not good for him."

"I thought she's quite nice." He smile and left them.

"Aunty, you can't let him bring that girl here." Yard whined to Puch. "It will ruin him. We all know she's just after his money."

"I'll think of a way, but right now we cannot do anything."

"But…"

"Be patient, Yard. You will have him back. I'm sure he still has feeling for you." She lied, knowing what Takumi told her awhile ago.

"You think so?" Yard smiled with new hopes. Puch nodded and they leave.


	13. Chapter 13

**One Night Of Sin**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any Maid-sama. All I own is my own ocs.

 **CHAPTER 13**

Misaki got back to her condo. When she walked in, the workers at the front desk were staring at her. They were whispering about her and gave her dirty look.

"I can't believe he let her stay here."

"I have always thought she cannot afford to live here." Said another girl. Misaki stopped and turned to them.

"If you have something to say, say it to me." She said sharply. They did not answer and just turn away from her. Misaki scowled at them and went in the elevator.

"Just because she's sleeping with the owner doesn't give her any right to talk to us that way."

"Yes, I hope Mr. Walker kick her aside." Said another girl.

Twenty minutes later, Takumi showed up at the condo. He rushed to the front desk.

"Have Misaki check in?" They stared at him blankly. "Ayuzawa Misaki." The girls nodded. "I need a copy of her key." They handed it to him and he left without another word.

"God…I don't know what he sees in her." She said with disgust. The other girls just shrugged.

When Takumi got to her room, he knocked on the door. But there was no answer. Misaki was in the shower and did not hear him. He kept on knocking a few more times, but still no answer. He was afraid something might happened to her, so he used the key to unlock the door. He slowly stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He called for her, but there was still no answer. He wandered past the living room and into the bedroom. He stopped by the bathroom door with his back to it.

Misaki walked out of the bathroom and didn't watch where she was going. She was walking so fast she bumped into him and stumbled backward. Takumi whirled around and caught her. Their eyes locked and for a moment she could not move.

His lips curved up into a wicked smile. "Guess it was a good time for me to be here." He winked down at her.

She blinked a few times and gasped. "You!" She said as she struggled to get free, but he only hold onto her tighter. "Let me go." She demanded with a scowl.

"I don't know. I kind of like holding you like this." He said with a smirk and pulled her even more closer to him. His lips were only inches away from her. There was a moment of silent as he gazed into her eyes. Misaki was mesmerized by him and the way he made her feel. He bend down and brushed his lips softly against her but she quickly pulled away. Takumi frowned in disappointment.

Holding onto her towel, she quickly changed the atmosphere between them, "How did you get in here?"

"The door was unlocked. I called for you, but no answer. I thought something was wrong."

"As you can see, I'm fine." She said. "What are you doing here?" She asked, moving backward and was stop by the bed.

"You left without saying good bye." He said as he took a few steps forward.

"I didn't think I need to." She said dryly. "And stop right there." He stopped and grinned at her. "Get out."

"Why? I just got here." He said and sat on her bed.

She grabbed a pillow and threw it at him but missed. "Leave! What would people think when they see us in here together."

"So? I don't care what they think."

She sighed in frustration knowing he would not leave. "Can you at least let me change?"

"No, I like seeing you with that towel wrapped around you." He grinned and stood up as he moved toward her. "The thought of you not having anything under…"

"Stop it!" She said throwing another pillow at him and this time he caught it. "Get out or I'm going to scream." She warned. He still did not move. "Just leave so I can change." She said more calmly this time.

"You can change. I'm not stopping you." He smiled.

"I'm not going to change in front of you." She said in horror.

"Why not? I already seeー"

"Don't say it!" She cut him off loudly."At least go wait for me in the other room." He frowned. "Go!" It took him a moment of thinking before moving to the other room. "And no peaking!" After he was out of sight, she quickly grabbed her clothes and ran in the bathroom to change.

She later joined him in the living room. He was reading the newspaper from the day before about him and her. She stopped a few feet from him with a frowned. He put down the paper and looked up.

"Hi." He smiled warmly at her. She did not smile or say anything in return. Takumi knew she was still hurt from the news. She took a seat across from him. He stared at her for a moment with a frowned. She did not look at him.

"Why are you here?" She finally asked looking at him.

"Why did you run off?" He asked softly.

"What's the difference?" She said dryly. "I don't want to stay any longer than I have to. Beside I don't want to have any trouble with your girlfriend and Aunt."

"She's not my girlfriend." He said quickly. "What I said before, I still mean it."

"I don't know what you are talking about. You said many things…"

"I want you to move in with meー"

"And what?" She cut in sharply. "Post as your mistress? I don't think so. This is not America or England." She said with a scowl.

"If you don't move in with me, can you handle the society?"

"I can handle it. It's not any of your concern." She said.

"Butー"

"Please." She interrupted him. "I already have enough problems of my own. I don't need any more from you." Takumi was about to say something, but there was a knocked on the door. They looked at the door, wondering who it could be. Misaki stood up and opened the door to find it was Aoi.

"Misaki!" He hugged her. "Thank god you are okay. I have been looking…" His voice trailed off when he saw Takumi in the living room. Takumi greeted him with a smile. Aoi let go of Misaki and charged toward Takumi. "What the hell are you doing here? Haven't you done enough?" He yelled. Misaki quickly closed the door and walked to them.

"Hey, chill." Takumi said and stood up.

"Aoi, please calm down." Misaki came in between them.

"Calm down? After what he put you through, how can I calm down?" He said angrily turning to Takumi. "So, how are you going to fix this little mess you created?"

"Aoi…" She started to say.

"Misaki is moving in with me." Aoi looked at Misaki.

"Is it true?" Misaki shook her head.

"It's the only way people will stop talking about her."

"Are you having her post as your mistress?" Takumi frowned and was speechless. "Don't you have a girlfriend? What will she say about this arrangement?"

"What I do is nobody's business so why should I care?" He said in annoyance. "You said to fix it and I am fixing it." Misaki raised her eyes at the comments he made.

"You should be because it's your fault."

"Not entirely." He said dryly. Misaki arched her brow. "Like they say, it takes two to tangle." Misaki's face flamed.

"Bastard!" He said and grabbed Takumi shirt. "You know damn well Misaki is not…" He stopped after hearing the entrance door slammed closed. Misaki had left. Aoi let go of Takumi with a look. "Look what you've done?!" He said angrily and left after Misaki. Takumi frowned and his face darken.

Misaki hide by the corner of the hallway. She saw Aoi ran down the hall. She did not see any sign of Takumi. She thought he was still in her room. She leaned back against the wall with her eyes close. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

 **%%%OneNightOfSin%%%**

That night, Takumi thought about Misaki. Ever since that first night with her, he could not keep his mind away from her. After last night, he didn't think he could let her go. He had offered her to move in with him, but she refused. He sighed in frustration. ' _I don't understand Japanese woman!'_ He thought to himself. He knew that if he offered any woman to move in with him, they will be no second thought to that offered. But Misaki was difference. She's not only refused, she did not want anything to do with him. But last night, the way she looked at him was difference. He can see it in her eyes that she wants him as much as he wants her. He took a deep breathe and took another drink.

Couple weeks gone by and Misaki continued to work. She was not herself. Fa had seen the news and felt bad for her. She knew that Misaki was not that kind of person. She also noticed that Misaki was not the same since that incident. She walked over to her.

"Misaki." But Misaki was deep in thought that she did not hear Fa. "Misaki?" She called again.

"Yes?" Misaki said a little startled.

Fa smiled, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," She said smiling weakly. "What do you need?"

"I have a task for you. We have an order to deliver." She handed her the address. Misaki took it and studied it. "The customer was suppose to pick it up, but couldn't. They would like us to drop it off at the office."

"No name?"

"No, the customer didn't leave any name. But I was informed to drop off the flower at the office. They are expecting us. So they will know. Are you up for it?"

"Sure." She smiled.

"Good. The order is at the back." Misaki nodded and left.

Misaki pulled up the car in front of a big building. At was at least thirty stories high. She walked in with the flowers. She walked straight to the front desk.

"May I help you?"

"I'm here to deliver flower." The woman just stared at her for a moment. "Miss?" She said.

"That would be in the top floor." She said.

"Thank you." She said and frowned in confusion.

In the elevator, people were staring at her. Misaki was puzzled and could not figure why they were staring at her. Some people gave her a dirty look and some were whispering about her. She got off at the top floor and walked to the receptionist. The receptionist seemed surprise to see Misaki. Still, Misaki could not figure why. The receptionist made a call inside to let her boss know the flowers are there. She directed Misaki to go inside office. She walked in and noticed it was a big office and very nice, with big glass windows looking out at the city below.

"I'm from the flower…" Her voice trailed off after seeing who was sitting behind the desk.

"Misaki?" He was as surprise as she was. He stood up. For a moment Misaki did not move, but quickly set the flower at the table near by. She finally figured out why those people were staring at her. The thought of them seeing her coming in here with a flower to Takumi's office. She feel so ashamed and embarrassed.

"Your flowers." She said and quickly turned to leave. He rushed over and grabbed her hand.

"Wait!" He said.

"Let go of my hand." She said with half panic. "What will people think?"

"I don't care. I need to talk to you."

"You may not care, but I do care." She said sharply and tried to get free.

He let go of her, "All right. If this is what you want, then fine." He walked back to his desk. Misaki turned and leaved. He frowned in disappointment after hearing the door closed.

Misaki quickly made her way down without running into anyone. She was too embarrassed to look or talk to anyone. If she had known this was his company, she would not come.

A week gone by…

Misaki was working on arranging the flowers when Andy walked into the store. Misaki greeted him with a smile. He asked for Fa, but Fa was out.

"How are you doing?" He suddenly asked. "I mean, about you and…" Unable to finish what he was saying after seeing Misaki expression.

"I'm fine." She smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"It's all right. I'm used to it." She said and continued on arranging the flowers. He frowned at what he had say. He did not want to make she feels bad.

"Care to join me for lunch?" He asked with a charming smile.

She looked up with half surprise. "I…err…thank you, but…"

"C'mon. You need a break and beside it's lunch time. Fa won't mind. I'll call her and let her know."

"Aren't you afraid people will talk about you taking a girl like me out?" She asked and a little teased.

"Not at all." He smiled. "In fact, I would be happy if they say you're my girlfriend." He said with a big grin. Misaki blushed at the comment.

"Thank you, but I still think…"

"C'mon. I promise I won't bite."

She frowned not knowing what to do. She finally nodded, "All right, but I have to call Fa and let her know."

"Don't worry about it. I'll call her myself." He said and start taking out his phone.

Andy took Misaki to a nice restaurant. Misaki thought it was too nice, but Andy insisted to just go inside. Misaki followed him in. The waiter came out to greet them by the door and lead them to their table.

Takumi was having lunch with his clients when he noticed Misaki walking across the room at the other side of the restaurant. His frowned deepened after seeing her with Andy. He did not like seeing her with Andy. He had not talk to her since that incident.

Thirty minutes gone by and Takumi was still with his clients. During the meeting, his mind was wandering back to Misaki. He had his eyes on Misaki the whole times. After awhile, he saw Misaki and Andy stood up and left.

"Mr. Walker, so we are set than?" Asked one of the clients.

Takumi turned his attention back to his clients and smile, "Yes." They all stood up and shook hands.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Walker."

"The pleasure's all mine." He smile and said his goodbye.


	14. Chapter 14

**One Night Of Sin**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any Maid-sama. All I own is my own ocs.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 14**

Later that night, Takumi picked up Suzuna for their date. Takumi had forgotten something at his condo and needed to go back to get it. It was the same condo where Misaki lived. His room was at the top floor and he hadn't been using it much. The last he was there was with Misaki.

When they got there, Suzuna asked to go with him because she wanted to see his place. He didn't think it was important so he let her tagged along. They made their way inside and waited for the elevator.

Misaki happened to come around the corner and saw them standing by the elevator. Her eyes widened in surprise and quickly stepped back behind the corner.

"Suzuna, what is she doing here?" She whispered to herself and peek through the corner. "Takumi!" Her eyes widen.

She peek out and watched them walked into the elevator together. She quickly ran to the elevator and sees which floor they are going to. She noticed they are going to the top floor. She took the stair and run up as quickly as she could. By the time she got to the top floor, she was out of breath. She peek out from the corner and saw the elevator door opened. Her heart was pounding against her chest. She saw them made their way down the hallway. Takumi opened the door and smiled at Suzuna as she walked in and he followed her in. Misaki was shocked and hurt. She leaned against the wall with a frowned. Than her eyes widened in horror as flash back entered her mind. This was the same condo; same floor; and the same room that she was in that night. She quickly made her way down and to the front desk.

She put on a weak smile. "Hi, I want to ask the owner of this condo a question." The lady looked at her with puzzlement. "Err…I have a complaint about his condo." The lady raised her brow.

"If you have any complaint, please fill out this form and we will let you know." She handed Misaki the form.

"Okay, but do you have his business card?"

She opened the drawer and took one card out and handed it to Misaki, "Here you go."

She went pale after seeing Takumi's name on the card. "Thank you." She finally said and turned to leave but quickly turned back to the lady. "Does he live here?" The lady frowned in confusion. "I mean, does he have a room here?"

"I am not sure." She shrugged. "I'm new here, but I heard that he sometime uses the top floor. I think they said he sometime stay here."

"Thank you." She smiled weakly and left.

Misaki did not go back to her room, but left the condo instead. The thought of Takumi and Suzuna together in the room at the condo drives her crazy and brought tears to her eyes. She could not think and was very hurt. How could Takumi do this? He knew that she lived in the condo. And how can she not know that it was his condo? Than it all made sense to her. Tora was Takumi partner. Aoi had mention that numerous times, but she did not pay any attention. She needed to go look for a difference place to stay.

Not that long ago she realized that she had fallen in love with Takumi. She could not bare to see him with another woman especially her very own sister. She had tried to get him out of her mind, but couldn't. He's like the flu.

One day, while working at the flower shop, Aoi stopped by. He asked her how she was doing and if she was okay. He thought she look a little pale. He invited her to have dinner with him after work. She refused at first, but he managed to convinced her. Before he left, he told her that he would pick her up after work.

"He's a nice young man." Fa said with a smile.

"Yes. He is."

"Is he…?" She started to ask, but was unable to finish.

"No." Misaki smiled knowing what Fa was trying to say. "He's like a brother to me. We have been best friend since we were young."

"Oh, that's nice."

Later that day, Aoi came to pick her up for dinner. He took her to a restaurant not far from where she worked. They took their seat and place their orders.

"How was your day?" He asked.

"Fine." She simply said. Aoi frowned at her short answer. He found it's odd that she was not the same Misaki he knows.

"Are you alright?" He sounds concern.

"Of course." She said with a smile. "How's your brother? I mean, how is he doing?"

"He's fine. Busy with work." He leaned back against his chair. He stared at her for a moment. "You should give him a call." Misaki looked up with a frown. "He had been asking about you." She slowly nodded. He leaned forward and put his hands on the table. "Tora cares for you a lot, Misaki. I know it's not my business, but I thinkー"

"I understand." She interrupted him. "I don't deserve his caring and…"

"Don't say that. If I have a chance, even just a little, to have a relationship with you, no matter what you do and or who you are, I will not pass that chance up." He said looking at her deeply. Misaki took a deep breath and looked away.

Before Aoi could say anything else, Takumi and Suzuna walked into the restaurant. Suzuna steered Takumi toward Misaki with a wicked smile.

"Oh…surprise to see you two here together." She said harshly looking down at Misaki with disgust.

Both Aoi and Misaki looked up to see who it was. Suzuna was standing next to Takumi with her arm around his. Aoi rolled his eyes with annoyance. Takumi was as surprise as Misaki to see each other. Their eyes lock for a moment but Misaki looked away in annoyance.

"What do you want, Suzuna?" She asked.

"Nothing. I was just passing by with my date." She said referring to Takumi. Takumi looked a little annoy by her remark and her behavior. "I didn't think you could afford to eat here, but since Aoi is buying, you don't have to worry." Misaki looked up with her face flamed with anger. "But then again, you should be used to it. You are very good at getting what you want, especially from men." She said with disgust.

"Like what you are doing right now?" She said coldly. Suzuna face flamed. She did not like what Misaki had just said to her.

"Please Suzuna, we don't want any trouble. Just leave us alone." Aoi said and hinting for Takumi to take Suzuna away.

"Why? I can talk to my sister if I want to."

"Oh, we are sister now?" She looked up coldly. Suzuna looked at her angrily.

Takumi pulled away from her grip, "You coming or what?" He said and made his way to their table without waiting for Suzuna.

"Wait, Takumi." She said as she sent Misaki a dirty look and ran after Takumi. Misaki sighed in annoyance.

"I can't believe her. How can you two become sister? You two are like day and night." He said.

"She's still my sister." She said and looked over to Takumi's table. He was sitting facing her. She caught him looking at her which she quickly looked away.

Later as their food arrived, Aoi started to eat his food, while Misaki was just staring at her food. She was picking on it and made disgust face. She wasn't feeling well tonight.

"What's wrong?" He looked at Misaki. "Aren't you hungry? They are all your favorite food."

"She swallowed hard and made a face. "Guess I'm not hungry and the food smell bad." She said putting down her fork and spoon.

He looked at her in confusion. "Are you sure? I can order you another one."

"No, I'm fine. I'm not that hungry." She said.

"Are you sure?" He asked again. She nodded. He kept on eating and talking. But all the while, Misaki was not feeling too good. She can't stand the smell of the food and had a headache. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know. Can you tell them to take these food away? It smells bad and it's giving me a headache." Aoi looked at her weirdly and signaled for the waiter to clear the table. "I'm sorry…"

"No, it's all right. I was done anyway." He smiled.

"Can we go?" Aoi nodded and they stood up. Takumi watched them leave from his table.


	15. Chapter 15

**One Night Of Sin**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any Maid-sama. All I own is my own ocs.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 15**

The drive back to Misaki's condo was very quiet. Aoi glanced over to Misaki a few times with a frowned. He knew that Misaki has feeling for Takumi, but it was more than just a small feeling. He pulled up in front of the condo and turned to her.

"You want me to come in with you?"

"I'll be fine. Thanks again." She gave him a warm smile and set out of the car. Aoi watched her disappear into the building before he drove off.

Couple weeks gone by and Misaki noticed that she was not herself. She felt dizzy most of the times and always seemed to have a headache. While working one day, she was complaining about the smell when Fa brought in some food for lunch.

"If I didn't know, I would think you are pregnant." She said laughing. Misaki's face turned pale in horror. "Lately you have been complaining about the food and the smell. Are you feeling okay?" She said with concerns. Misaki swallowed hard and slowly nodded. "Maybe you need a vacation."

"I'm fine." She said quickly.

"Are you sure?" Misaki nodded. "All right, but let me know if you don't feel good." She nodded again. Fa walked to the back of the store with her food.

Misaki became panic. Her face was as pale as a ghost. The thought of her being pregnant did not settle well with her. For the rest of the day, her mind was wondering if she was pregnant.

Later that night, she was pacing in her room trying to decide what she should do to find out if she's pregnant or not. She could go to the clinic, but she was too embarrassed. She had thought of going to the store to get a pregnancy test kit, but also too embarrassed to go buy one. But all her symptoms seem to be pointing toward pregnancy. The more she thought about it the more she wants to find out if she was really pregnant. She finally decided to go out and get herself a pregnancy test kit.

She went to the nearby store. She had on a baseball cap and sunglasses hoping that no one would recognize her. She quickly walk into the store and made her way to where the pregnancy test kits were. Before she grabbed one, she looked around making sure no one was looking at her. As she made her way to check out, her heart was pounding against her chest. ' _Good, no one's there.'_ She thought in relieved. She quickly walked up and hand it to the clerk. She stood there impatiently, waiting for the clerk to ring up the bill.

"Hello there, Miss Misaki." Misaki went still and swirled around to see who it was. It was Lance. Lance frowned in confusion then he noticed the pregnancy test kit. Misaki quickly pushed it behind her and smiled up at Lance. He looked at her suspiciously and returned her smile.

"Err…nice to see you, Lance." She said feeling awkward.

"Nice to see you too. How have you been doing?"

"Fine." She smiled and turned to the clerk, giving him the money and grabbed the bag. "Bye." She said to Lance and quickly left without giving him a chance to say or ask anything. Lance stared after her in puzzlement.

When Misaki got to her condo, she put the test kit on her bed. She stood there for a moment staring at it. She was afraid to take the test, afraid what the outcome might be. She paced the room, rubbing her hands together unable to decide if she should take the test or not. After twenty minutes of pacing around the room, she quickly grabbed the test kit and rushed into the bathroom. The test said to wait about five minutes for the result. She stood there staring at it and started to pace inside the bathroom. Five minutes later she turned to the test and grabbed it. She shut her eyes close praying that it was negative. She let out a deep breath and opened her eyes. Her eyes widen in horror. Her worse nightmare had come true, indeed she was pregnant. Tears starting to form in her eyes as she slumped down on the floor. Many questions popped up in her mind.

All night long, Misaki was unable to sleep. She finally fall asleep close to dawn. Later that afternoon, Misaki was awoken when her phone rang. She answered and it was Aoi. His mother had invited her for lunch and she couldn't refuse. He was checking if she was ready and he would come pick her up. She got up and for a moment she did not remember of her pregnancy test the night before. Than she reached down on her stomach and frowned. She suddenly became sick to her stomach as she rushed into the bathroom.

Aoi knocked on Misaki's door waiting for her to open it. He greeted her with a warm smile. She smile weakly and invited him in for a moment.

"Are you alright? You look a bit pale." He asked with a frown.

"I'm fine. I'll be right back; I just need to get my things."

He nodded, "Hey, can I use your restroom?"

"Go ahead." She yelled out from her bedroom.

Aoi made his way to the bathroom. After he finished, he walked to the sink and turned on the water. He glanced down and noticed the pregnancy test kit in the garbage. He saw the stick and was curious of what it said. He picked it up and stared at it with wide eyes. He can hear Misaki calling for him.

"I'm coming." He called back and put the test back in the garbage. He washed his hand and walked out.

During the drive back to Aoi' house they were both silent. Both were thinking of the same thing, but did not know that they were thinking about the same thing. Aoi was afraid to ask Misaki about the test. He tried to deny that the test was not her and was someone else. But than who could it belong to? Misaki does not have any close friend that's a woman. Were those rumors of her working at night true? He mentally shook his head. It can't be, Misaki is not that kind of girl. If the test belong to her, than who's? Takumi! His gripped on the steering wheel tightened. His jaws tightened in anger. How could Takumi do this to Misaki? He became furious.

When they arrived to the Igarashi's house, Mrs. Igarashi was waiting for them at the dining room. The table was already set. Mrs. Igarashi greeted them with a warm smile. The maids came out and served lunch.

"Thank you for inviting me over, Mrs. Igarashi." Misaki smiled.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I think of you like my very own daughter." She smiled in return. "I had them made all your favorite foods." Misaki looked at the foods and was not feeling hungry.

"You shouldn't go through all that trouble…"

"It's all right. I want to. Go ahead, try some." She said. Misaki swallowed and took a bite. She tried to keep her face straight and smile. "You like it?" Misaki nodded, giving her a smile. Aoi stared at her knowing that she's lying.

They started to eat and Mrs. Igarashi continued to chat away. Misaki was picking on her food. Aoi was eating and watching Misaki picking on her food the whole time. Mrs. Igarashi noticed that Misaki had not touched her food and was concerned.

"Are the food not delicious?" She asked Misaki.

"No, I mean, of course they are but I'm not that hungry." She lied through a smile.

"It's all right. I will have the servant put in a container for you to take along."

"You don't have to, but thank you."

"You have to take some, there are plenty left." She offered. There was a moment of silent before she continued, "Look at you two, so quiet. And you Aoi, I haven't heard you say a single word." She said and Misaki turned toward him with a frowned finally realized that it's true.

"I was enjoying your conversation with Misaki." He smiled reassuring them. "Since you haven't seen her for awhile, I thought I'll let you talk to her." He said looking at Misaki.

"Just because I'm here doesn't mean you can't talk." She laughed and turned to Misaki, "So, I hear you are working at a flower shop?" Misaki nodded. "If you don't like it there, you can always ask Tora for a job. I'm sure he can find something for you at the company."

"Thank you, but I like working at the flower shop."

"Good. But if you ever decided to change work, remember to let Tora know." Misaki nodded.

"Let me know what?" Said a voice from the other side of the room. They turns to him.

"You're home early, Tora."

"He walked over to his mother and gave her a quick hug. He looked at Misaki and smile at her, "Hi."

"Join us for lunch."

"I'm fine." He turned to leave.

"Tora, can you drop off Misaki?" Aoi quickly asked. Misaki looked at Aoi in confusion. Tora then turned to him and glanced at Misaki.

"Sure, if that's all right with her." He said looking at Misaki.

"If you are busy, that's all right. I can take the taxi back."

"Nonsense. Tora was never too busy." Said Mrs. Igarashi as she turned to Tora, "You can drop her off when we're done." Tora nodded.

"I'll back after I get change." He gave Misaki a smile and made his way up the stairs.

Aoi looked at his watch on his wrist, "Sorry I forgot I have to meet up with a couple of my friends." He stood up and Misaki looked at him. "I'm sorry, Misaki. Tora will take you home, okay?" Misaki pouted but give in a nod. Aoi smiled and leaves.

After lunch, Misaki said her good bye to Mrs. Igarashi and got in the car with Tora. They drove in silent. Misaki did not know what to say to him and how to say to him about that night that she had left him at the party.

She turned to him, "Can you pull over by the park?" She asked. Tora nodded in confusion, wondering why.

After he pulled over, Misaki stepped out of the car. Tora followed her to the park as she stopped by a bench under a big tree and sat down. Tora sat next to her and for a moment there was silent around them.

"I used to come here a lot with my mother." She suddenly said with a smile. "Every day, she would find the time to come here with me. After she passed away, I have never come here. This would be my first time here since that day…" Her voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

She turned to him with a smile and tears in her eyes. "It's all right. I miss her dearly, but I know she's in a better place." He nodded and looked down. "I'm sorry, Tora." She suddenly said softly. Tora had a frown on looking at her. "I shouldn't have run out like that."

"It's all right." He reached down and grabbed her hand. "Misakー"

"Don't say anything that you will regret." She said, interrupting him. "I know you care for me and I too, care for you. But the care I have for you is like a brother." She said and gave him a smile.

Watching Misaki with another man; holding hands; smiling at each other and whispering loving words to each other drive him crazy. He had stopped on the other side of the road to answer his cell phone when he seen them pulled up by the park. Never in his life has he felt this way about a woman. Then he noticed them got back in the car and drove off. He quickly followed far from behind, making sure they did not see him.


	16. Chapter 16

**One Night Of Sin**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any Maid-sama. All I own is my own ocs.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 16**

Tora pulled up in front of the condo as Misaki said her goodbye and stepped out. She waved her goodbye as Tora drove off. She went back to her room and slammed down on her bed. She inhaled deeply feeling frustrated. She stared at the ceiling and let her thought wandered off. But before her mind can wanders off any farther, she heard someone knocking on her door. She sat up, wondering who it was.

She walked over to it with a frowned and opened her door. Her eyes widened after seeing it that it was Takumi. He held her in place with his dark gaze. For a moment, she could not move. When she realized that it was him, she quickly grabbed the door and tried to close it but Takumi blocked it with his hand. She backed up into the room as he made his way inside. His eyes were still locked on with her. He used his foot to kicked the door close and Misaki jumped at the loud noise.

"W-What do you want?" She managed to choke out.

He did not answer, but his lips curved up into a wicked smile. Misaki became panic.

"Stop right there or I'll scream." She warned, but Takumi was still moving toward her, ignoring her. She backed up against the wall and has nowhere to go. He had her trapped between the wall and him. He had his hands against the wall so she could not go anyway. He was only inches away from her. She saw an odd heats in his eyes which made she panicked even more. She had to look the other way. She could feel his warm breathe on her cheek. "P-Please leave." She said, but it was more like a pledge.

"Would you have asked the same thing if it was Tora or Andy?" He asked coldly.

Her face flamed in anger as she turned to him, locking eyes with his.

"I much rather have either one of them in this room than you." She said with equal tone.

His eyes filled with raged and his jaws tightened. He grabbed her upper arms and narrowed his eyes at her, "But neither one of them is here and I will never let themー"

"You don't own me!" She yelled, interrupted him harshly.

"No, but you belonged to me. No man will come near nor touch a woman of mine." He said and her eyes widened.

"You can'tー"

He covered her mouth with his before she could finish any farther. He held her face in his large hands, trapping her so she could not escape his kiss. The kiss was hard and she struggled to get free, but couldn't. She grabbed his shirt and was yanking on it, trying to get him to stop. He continued kissing her, but was more gently this time. Misaki eyes begin to close as she loosened her gripped on his shirt and Takumi could feel her limping down. He broke the kiss and frowned. He quickly catches her before she could hit the floor.

"Misaki? Misaki?" He called to her but there was no response from her.

He carried her to her bedroom and set her down gently on the bed. He sat down next to her and called out her name, but there was still no response. He touched her cheek with a frown. Was she this disgust and hates him so much that she's fainting? He wondered. He cursed at himself for acting the way he did and for having such strong feeling for her that he couldn't control himself.

He sat with her until she came around. She stirred and opened her eyes as he smiled down at her. Misaki's eyes widen and she quickly sat up. She scrambled to the other side of the bed. He frowned and stood up facing her. She immediately jumped off the bed and stood against the wall at the other side of the room, far away from him if he was to grabbed her.

"What do you want?" She asked half panicked.

He slowly made his way toward her.

"Stop right there!" She snapped and he stopped but only for a moment. He continued toward her and she backed up as far as she could against the wall. Now he stood only inches away. He reached for her and held her face in his hands. She closed her eyes, afraid to look at him. "Please stop." She cried out.

He frowned, "I'm not going to hurt you."

She opened her eyes and gazed into his eyes. It was difference from before. There was tenderness in them.

"I'm sorry." He said softly as he leaned forward just close enough for his forehead to touch with hers and closed his eyes as if trying to find the right thing to say to her.

Misaki frowned in confusion.

He wanted to tell her how he feels, but he's afraid of what her response might be. He had worked too hard to protect his heart and he was not about to let his guard down again. But no matter how hard he tried, she managed to sneaked pass into his heart. When he was with her, he can't seem to control himself.

He finally let out a deep breath, "I better go before I do something we both will regret later." He said softly to her and pulled away, turning to leave.

"You already have." She said softly with tears in her eyes.

He stopped at her words, but did not turn around. She was waiting for his response, but instead, he left. Tears kept on rolling down her cheeks as she sat down on her bed crying her heart out. She wanted him to say he loves her and will make everything better. But she knew it was impossible and was only in her dream.

 **%%%OneNightOfSin%%%**

Aoi went looking for Takumi at his company after he left his house, but could not find Takumi. He sat by the pond at one of the park thinking if it was the right thing to do to confront Takumi about Misaki. He wondered if she told Takumi yet. But knowing Misaki, he had a feeling she haven't told him and will not tell him. So, he had decided to just let Misaki handle it. He had also thought that Takumi might not be the father. It could be Andy. He had seen her with Andy often enough and she seemed to like him. But he strongly believed it was Takumi's, no doubt about it.

During the next few weeks, Takumi concentrated on his work and tried not to think of Misaki. But his Aunt had a difference plan for him. She came over one day to his house.

"Surprise to see you, Aunty." He said greeting her at the front of the house.

"Why? Can't your Aunty came to visit you?" She teased as they walked into the living room and sat down.

"You are always welcome here, you know that. But lately, you only came by when you want something or have something for me to do." He said half teasingly. "Don't get me wrong on that, I'm happy to help."

"Oh stop it, Takumi!" She said with displeased at his humors. "But since you brought it up, I do want to talk to you about something."

He raised his eyes, "Oh?"

"I spoke with Yard's parents about your engagement and they had agreed to it." She said with deep happiness.

"You what?!" He yelled out leaning forward.

"Well, I thought you two had been together long enough and I don't want you hanging around with that Suzuna girl."

"Together long enough?" He asked in disbelief. "Yard and I were never a couple. Not since the day she walked out on me." He said dryly. "She had that chance with me, but she blew it off."

"But it's already set. Yard will announce your engagement to the publicー"

"What?!" He finally stood up, still at shocked on what his aunt just told him.

"Calm down, Takumi." She said, waving a hand at him. "Yard loves you dearly and I think you two should at least get engage. The wedding can wait till next year."

"I don't love her and I will not agree to this arrangement of yours." He said with anger, pissed off on what he was being told. "She can go ahead and announce the news, but know that she will be sorry." He warned her. "You should know how I feel about this kind of thing and I suggest you stop her before it's too late."

She stood up, "But Takumi, I have already told her parentsー"

"I'm sorry, Aunty, but I don't care. I have nothing to do with this. You and Yard were the one who planned this, so I suggest you two fix it yourself." He said harshly and left.

"Takumi! Takumi, wait!" She ran out after him, but he already got in his car and took off. She was not happy seeing this so she dialed Yard's number. "Yard? I need to talk to you right away."

Puch meet up with Yard at a restaurant and told Yard of what happened.

"Maybe we should hold off on this. Takumi is not very happy." Puch said.

"Hold off on this?!" Yard said in anger. "My parents already thought that we are going to be engaged and now you tell me to hold off?!"

"Yes, but Takumi…"

"I don't care. I will just announce it and once the news get out, he will have no choice but to agree to it."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I guess you don't know Takumi well enough." She said with concern in her voice.

"I am willing to take that chance. I can't let him go around with other women."

"But…"

"Aunt Puch, I have made up my mind. I will announce it." She said and left.

Puch just sat there shaking her head. "Yard, you do not know Takumi. The person that will get hurt will be you and not him." She said frowning.


	17. Chapter 17

**One Night Of Sin**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any Maid-sama. All I own is my own ocs.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 17**

Next morning, Takumi came down to the dining room. Lance had coffee and paper on the table ready for him. He sat down and drank his coffee as he pulled out the newspaper and turned to the business section, but one particular headline caught his attention. It was about him and Yard. After reading it, his face flamed with anger. He took out his cell phone and called Yard, but there was no answer. He stood up and call for Lance.

"Get my car ready." Lance nodded and quickly went to get his car.

As he was leaving, a car suddenly pulled up and it was Yard. Takumi was still filled with rage when Yard walked to him as if nothing had happened. He charged toward her and grabbed her upper arm and pulled her into the house and toward the dining room.

"What the hell is this?!" He yelled, pointing at the forgotten newspaper on the dining table.

She frown but then smiled when she saw what he was talking about. "It's our engagement announcement."

"What engagement?" He narrowed his eyes at her and squeezed her arm just a bit to give enough pressure. "I had already told you…"

"Yes, but I still love you. I know we can make this work."

"No!" He snapped. "You better go tell them the true and fix this mess up." He gave her a dark look and shoved her aside. "There is no engagement."

"But I can't do that. That would ruin me." She said.

"You should have thought about that before you decided to lie to the public." He harshly said to her.

"Takumi, please. We can make this work." She went to him and hugged his arm. "I love you and I know you still love me." She smiled sweetly up at him.

He shook his head in disbelief that she would still think like that and pulled away as if in disgust. "I don't love you."

She became angry at his action, "Don't tell me you love that b*tch, Suzuna! I know you have been going to other places with her, but you don't love her."

"I don't and it doesn't matter if I do or not."

"Than why can't we start over andー"

"I said no!" He snapped at her angry since she can't seem to give up between them. "You better fix your little mess you've created."

"No!" She stubbornly said in returned. But before Takumi could say anything else, Puch showed up and Yard ran to her. "Aunt Puch, Takumi want me to go and cancelled the announcement." Takumi rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Takumi, what done is done. You two love each other and I still thinkー" Puch started to said but was cut off.

"I've already warned you about this the other day and you still did not do anything." His eyes burning into Puch. He did not care that Puch is his aunt or not. Puch had to look away knowing that he was right. Takumi then turned to Yard still with the same look. "Are you going to cancel this or not?"

"Takumi, we canー"

"All right, don't say I didn't warn you." He said and walked out without giving any of them a glance.

"Takumi! Takumi!" Puch called after him but he was already gone. "Yard, I think you should go tell your parents what happened. Tell them the truth."

"I can't do that." She shrugged. "What can Takumi do? The news is out; he will have to accept it."

"You don't know, Takumi like I do. You will be the one who get hurt. C'mon…" She said pulling Yard along with her.

"Where are we going?" She said in confusion.

"You will go to cancelled the news. Say it was a mistake or misunderstanding or something. Than we can go tell your parents the truth." Yard stopped after hearing that.

"No!" She said stubbornly. "What will my parents think of me?"

"They will understand. We can figure out another way to get Takumi." She tried to made Yard understand her. At first Yard did not want to go, but then followed Puch to the car.

 **%%%OneNightOfSin%%%**

Aoi was furious when he saw the paper. He thought about confronting Takumi, but decided to calm down. He didn't want to make any matter worsen for Misaki's sake. He went out looking for Misaki, but she was not at the condo. She was visiting her mother's grave. Misaki was in tears when he got there. They went somewhere and talk. They were both quiet for a moment.

"Do you love him?" He suddenly asked, looking over at Misaki. She raised he eyes in surprise, but did not answer. "Does he know that you're pregnant?" Misaki face paled instantly the minute she heard that question. She was not aware that Aoi knows. After seeing her reaction, he quickly said. "I'm sorry. That day when I was at your place, I saw…" His voice trail off, not being able to finish the sentence.

Tears rolled down on her cheek while she smiled, trying to make it seem like it was no big deal. "You must think I amー"

"No!" He interrupted her. "You are not that kind of girl." There was a moment of silent and both were unable to speak. He turned to her again, "Does he know?" Misaki shook her head. "Are you going to tell him?"

She wiped her tears, "No. What difference will it make? He doesn't love me and it was my fault that…."

"It's not your fault." He said. "He needs to know that he's the father…"

"No!" She stood up. "I don't want to tell him. I don't want his pity or money." She said unable to hold her tears from streaming down her cheeks. "I don't need him." She said to Aoi, but it seemed like she was only trying to convince herself instead.

"But…"

"He doesn't love me!" She cut him off. "He is going to get marry and what will people think if I go to him with this new? Who would they believe? He would probably denied it." She said bitterly.

"What are you going to do? Sooner or later he will know you are pregnant." Misaki frowned and looked away. "He needs to know and he needs to take responsibility for this." Still Misaki did not answer. "He has the right to know it is his, Misaki."

"I don't care." She said with tears, "I just want to get away from here." She said as she wiped her tears. "I'm thinking of moving out of the city and live in the country somewhere."

"You can't be serious?" He said, shocked to hear this, but Misaki just nods to confirm that she's serious. "Where are you going and where will you stay?" He said with concerns.

"I don't know."

"Please think about this, Misaki. You have a baby to think about, too."

"I can't stay here. If Suzuna found out about this, you know what will happen."

"Probably make your life a living hell." He said dryly. "Wait!" He said suddenly with a bright smile. "I have a friend that doesn't use his vacation home in Hua Hin. You can stay there for awhile." Misaki opened her mouth ready to protest. "You can rent it!" He interrupted her. Misaki frowned. "Please Misaki, at least you have a place to stay."

"I don't know. I don't want…"

"Please, Misaki. If you don't do it for yourself, do it for your baby." He said. It took a while, but Misaki slowly nodded.

"I want to leave next thing tomorrow morning." She suddenly said.

"Alright. I'll call him today and let him know. I'll come by tomorrow morning and take you there." He said and Misaki nodded.

Aoi dropped off Misaki at the condo. He gave her a hug before he left. At the same time, Takumi was sitting in his car watching them. His face darkened. He had came to talk to her about the news and to let her know that there was nothing going on between him and Yard. _'Why would she care? She doesn't have any feeling for you. It was just lust that night with you.'_ He thought to himself. He drove off in anger.

When he got home, Lance was waiting for him. Takumi ignored him and walked straight to his office. He poured himself a glass of wine and sat in his chair as Lance walked in.

"Master Takumi, I have release to the press of the news Miss Yard created." Takumi still did not respond and took another of his drink. Lance frowned in confusion. "Have you talk to Miss Misaki?" He suddenly asked. Takumi raised his eyes and looked up at Lance. "I ran into her the other day at the store." He explained, but Takumi still has a confusing frowned on his face. "I know it's not any of my business, but I thought you should know. Miss Misaki bought a pregnancy test kit." Takumi arched his brow. "Since you were with her, I thoughtー"

"I wouldn't be surprise if she is because of all those men she had been with." He said bitterly. Lance opened his eyes in surprise and confused. Takumi suddenly stood up. "I have meeting in London. I am leaving tonight and won't be back in a couple of days." He said and walked out of the office and into his room. Lance was speechless and did not know what to say.


	18. Chapter 18

**One Night Of Sin**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any Maid-sama. All I own is my own ocs.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 18**

On the way to the airport, Takumi thought about what Lance had said. He was too angry to stay and ask Lance any question. He thought about Misaki and knew that if she's pregnant it would be his. That little possibility brought a smile to his face. But he also has doubt because he doesn't know how she feels about him.

Misaki left with Aoi for Hua Hin early in the morning. She checked out of the condo and took all her things with her. Aoi dropped her off and helped her settle in. The house was by the beach and was very peaceful. Aoi then left later that afternoon. After he was gone, Misaki went down to the beach for a walk to clear her mind.

She didn't know what she was going to do and how she was going to raise her child. It did crossed her mind to not keep the baby, but she loves Takumi too much and their baby to do anything about it. She can't have a life with Takumi, but to have his child was enough for her.

 **%%%OneNightOfSin%%%**

After seeing how sad and how miserable Misaki was, Aoi thought he should do something. He thought Takumi should know about Misaki. He went straight to Takumi's house, but instead Lance greeted him.

"I am sorry, but Master Takumi is not here. He's in London for a meeting."

"Damn right he is!" Aoi angrily said.

"May I help you with something?"

"Yeah, tell him to be a man and take the responsibility that he created."

Lance raised his eyes, "What responsibility?"

"He's your boss, you should know where he had been and who he's with." He said bitterly.

"Are you talking about Miss Misaki?" He suddenly asked. Aoi's eyes narrowed. "I ran into Miss Misaki the other day and she had a pregnancy test kit…."

"Wait, are you saying Takumi knew about this?" Aoi said as his face was flames in anger. "Takumi knew that Misaki is pregnant with his child and he doesn't want to do anything about this?"

"So Miss Misaki is indeed pregnant. I will inform, Master Takumi. That news about the engagement, it wasn't true. Miss Yard took it upon herself and announced it. Master Takumi had nothing to do with it. If you read today's paper, you should know." He smiled.

"Misaki is not at the condo anymore. If Takumi still has a heart, give him this address. It's where Misaki is staying." He handed the paper to Lance and left after that.

Not long after Aoi left, Yard and Puch pulled up. They both charged into the house. Yard had the newspaper in her hand.

"Takumi! Takumi! Where are you?" She screamed across the living room.

Lance then came out to greet them.

"Lance, where is Takumi? How could he do this to me?" She demanded and threw the paper at Lance and he caught it.

"Master Takumi is out on a meeting and won't be back in a couple of days."

"Not true! How can he do this to me?" She said angrily.

"Calm down, Yard." Puch said.

"I can't calm down. He's your nephew!" She said harshly.

"I did warned you but you wouldn't listen."

"But he had nothing to lose. I was offering him a good life with me and look at this!" She yanked the paper back from Lance. "Look!" She pointed at the paper. "My reputation is ruin! And my parents, where will they hide their faces?" She said in tears.

"C'mon, Yard. Takumi is not here. You can talk to him when he gets back." Puch said, trying to ease her.

"But I want to talk to him now."

"He's not here." She said with little annoy. "Let's go, you can talk to him when he gets back."

Yard was not happy, but left with Puch.

Lance shook his head in disbelieved.

Next day, Lance called Takumi and informed him the news about Misaki. Takumi said he was finishing up early and will fly back later that evening. He asked Lance to go meet him at the airport.

Later that evening, Lance met up with Takumi at the airport.

"Take the taxi home, I will need the car." Takumi said as he tossed his jacket in the backseat. "I will meet up with you at home later tonight." He then walked to the driver's side. "I may be late, so don't wait up." He said as he got into the car.

"Where are you going, Master Takumi?" Lance called out, but Takumi drove off without giving him an answer. However, Lance had an idea of where Takumi may be going.

And he was right; Takumi is going to Hua Hin to see Misaki. Since Lance called him about Misaki earlier, he cannot stop thinking about her. Knowing that she's indeed pregnant brought joy to his heart. He was also angry that she did not come to him and tell him.

 **%%%OneNightOfSin%%%**

Misaki was getting ready for bed when she heard someone pounding on her front door. She didn't know who it was and wasn't expecting anyone. She became nervous as she made her way to the door. She thought maybe it was Aoi, but it was too late for him to come, or it could be her neighbor that she met earlier on her walk. She opened the door.

"You!" She said as her eyes widened in surprise. She tried to close the door, but he blocked it with his hand. She backed off and he stepped inside. "What do you want?"

Takumi did not say anything, but charged toward her and grabbed her hand and pulled her with him.

"Let go of my hand!" She yelled, trying to get free from his grips. "Where are you taking me?" But he ignored her. "Stop!" She screamed and he finally stopped and turned to her.

"I am taking you home." He simply said.

"I am not going anywhere with you." She said and tried once again to get free from his hold.

"Yes you are and you have no say in it." He turned to walk again and pulled her along toward the door.

"No! I'm not going with you! You have no rightー"

He suddenly stopped and turned to her. "No right?" He said and was yelling at her now.

She finally got free and stepped back.

"I have every right to take you with me." She scowled at him. "I will not have you risk my child's life." Misaki's face pale at hearing that.

"You knew?" She asked with a frown.

"Yes and you're coming with me." He reached for her again.

She quickly moved away. "How do you know it's yours? It may not be yours and you'll be sorry."

"Mine or not, I am not taking that chance."

"It's not yours!" She busted out. Takumi jaw tightened and he was hurt by her remark.

"Regardless, you will stay with me until you can prove that this baby is not mine. In the meantime, you will stay with me. I will not let you do anything to harm the baby." He said and charge toward her.

"Alright!" She yelled out. "Can I at least get my things?" She said. Takumi did not move but nodded.

The drive back to the city was very quiet. They did not speak to each other. Misaki looked out of the window and was lost in her thought. Takumi glanced at her couple times. By the time they got back in the city, Misaki was already fast asleep. Takumi pulled up in front of his house and leaned over to Misaki.

"Misaki?" He called her softly. "Misa, we're here." She stirred, but did not opened her eyes. She was too exhausted and it was too late for her to wake up. He frowned and get out of the car. He walked over to her side and opened the door. He gently and slowly picked her up. Her eyes flew open the minute he lifted her up. "Shhhh…" He said softly.

"Hey, you! Let me down." She started to kick her feet around.

"Settle down or I'll drop you. You know what will happen if you fall." He said and she immediately stopped. She scowled at him, but he returned her with a smile instead.

He carried her inside and up to his room. He let her down gently on the bed.

The minute he let go of her, she immediately scrambled out of the bed. Takumi chuckled at her action. He walked over to the closet and pulled off his shirt. Misaki's eyes widened.

"W-What are you doing?" She asked nervously.

He busted out laughing. "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything. At least not yet." He winked and walked in the bathroom.

"Wait!" She followed him into the bathroom. "I am not sleeping in the same room as you."

"For tonight you will. I will have Lance prepare a room for you tomorrow." He started to unbutton his pant.

Misaki eyes widened and she quickly walked out of the bathroom as Takumi laughed.

Misaki did not know what to do, but was also too exhausted and sleepy to do anything. So she took some pillows and divided the bed in half. She then wrapped herself in the blanket, leaving only her face that was showing. It wasn't long before she fell asleep.

The room was dark when Takumi got out of the bathroom. He turned on the lamp and chuckled after seeing Misaki. He shook his head and smile. He then took some pillows out of the way and pulled out her blanket. He was lying on his side facing her. He ran his hand down her cheek. He stared at her for a moment before putting his hand on her stomach gently. He kissed her gently on the head and fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm so sorry for not leaving a note stating that I'm on a business trip and won't be able to update much on the last chapter. But I hope this chapter will make it up to you guy. If I have enough time, I will put up another chapter soon so stay put! I'm not abandoning this story since it's coming to a close soon! And while I'm away, I suddenly have these new thought of writing a new story that those ideas just keep on coming into my mind. So I'll leave a note to remind you guy of a new story I'm going to write when this story comes to an end so please make sure to read my author note!

Once again, enjoy _One Night of Sin_!


	19. Chapter 19

**One Night Of Sin**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any Maid-sama. All I own is my own ocs.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 19**

Next morning when Misaki woke up, Takumi was not in the room. He was in the dining room having coffee and reading newspaper as Lance approached him.

"The room is ready, Master Takumi." He said as Takumi put down his coffee and looked up at him.

"Good. Is she awake?" He asked, looking down at the newspaper.

"Not that I know of." He paused before he continued again. "How long are you planning on keeping her here?" He suddenly asked.

"As long as I need to." Takumi said without looking up.

"I am assuming she is carrying your child?" Still, Takumi did not answer nor look up. Lance frowned, "Master Takumi, Misaki is a good person and I thinkー"

"What?" He said interrupting him as he finally looked up.

Lance wrinkled his eyes as he was unable to speak.

"Haven't I given her enough?" Takumi said as Lance stared at him in puzzlement. "She will stay here until she has the baby." He said and turned back to the newspaper.

Lance opened his mouth to say something, but decided to stop when he saw Misaki walked in.

"Good morning, Miss Misaki." He said with a smile.

Takumi turned his head, but did not look at her.

Misaki made her way to the table as Lance pulled out a chair for her to sit across from Takumi.

Takumi finally looked up and smiled at her warmly.

"Hi." He said softly in Japanese.

Misaki looked at him with her eyes narrowed.

"What would you like for breakfast?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I'm not hungry."

"You are not, but the baby is." Takumi voiced out, looking at her.

Misaki raised her eyes, but immediately turned into a scowl. Lance brought her a glass of orange juice and left, leaving just the two of them alone.

"I…" She started to say.

"You are staying here and that's final." He said interrupting her. She frowned in anger.

"You can't hold me here against my will." She said angrily.

"Yes I can. Especially now that you are carrying my child." He said as his eyes locked with hers.

"Can I move back to the condo?"

"No."

Misaki scowled at him.

"I want you to be near me, where I can keep an eye on you."

Misaki opened her mouth ready to protest.

"I already have Lance arrange your room and all your things will be brought here later today. Your room is across from mine." He said interrupted her protest.

Misaki was pouting now and was very unhappy that she could not win against him.

"Fine, but what will your girlfriends say? And what about your Aunt?" She said. "I'm sure they will not be happy if they find out that I am living here with you."

"Why should I care? This is my house." He shrugged as he looked down at the newspaper again.

"What about Suzuna?" She suddenly asked as she tried on keeping her face straight. He raised his brows and looked at her as if trying to read her.

"What about her?" He questioned.

"Isn't she your girlfriend beside Yard?" She said dryly. "She will not be happy when she find…"

"I have nothing to do with her."

Misaki raised her brows.

"Yes, I had dinner with her a few times but that was it. Beside, you think I would get intimately with her when I know she's your sister? Why would I want her when I have you?" He said as his smile turned wicked.

Misaki blushed at that and looked away.

"Regardless," She finally said. "I can't live here. That would ruined my reputation and yours. I know you don't care, but I care because I'm a woman and this is not right." She said but before he could answer or say anything, his cell phone ring. He stood up and ready to took the call.

He then turned to Misaki. "I have to take this call. Stay right here, I'll be back." He said sternly and Misaki pouted as she did not bother on answering him. Takumi smiled and walked away.

Misaki let out a sigh of frustration. She knew nothing of what she said will change his mind. She'd learned it from the past experiences.

Misaki decided to call Aoi and let him know where she was. As they talked, Aoi told her it was a good idea that she left with Takumi.

"I don't want to be here. How can you think it was a good idea?" She said sounding a little angry. "And how did he know I was there? Did you tell him I was there?"

"I know you are angry right now, but just think of your child. He or she has the right to know who the fatherー"

"It will only caused heartache for me to be here." She said interrupting him.

"But you have to understand that he cares for you and your child for him to go all the way to Hua Hin and brought you backー"

"He's doing it out of guilt not because he cares for me or the child." She cut him off once again.

"Misaki, please don't argue. I know part of it is probably guilt, but he does cares for you. I can tell by the way he…"

"Stop, Aoi. No matter what you said is going to change the way I feel." There was a moment of silent before she continued again. "I just don't want to get hurt." She finally said softly. "What I want is impossible for him to give me."

"I know, butー"

"Thank you for your concern, Aoi." She said interrupted him before he can finish. "But you know we are from two different worlds." Aoi was speechless and unable to find words to say to Misaki. He knew that nothing he said will change her mind.

 **%%%OneNightOfSin%%%**

Weeks gone by and Misaki was still living at Takumi's house. She had tried to avoid him as much as she could. Takumi was also too busy with his work that he didn't have time to see her. When he got home, it was already very late that he did not see her. He would also leaves very early for work that Misaki was still in bed.

When Puch and Yard found out that Misaki was living with Takumi, Yard was furious. They decided to confront Misaki when Takumi was at work.

Misaki was out on the side of the house admiring the flowers when Yard yanked her hairs back. Misaki screamed out in pain.

"Misaki! You whore, how dare you stay here with Takumi?!" She yelled with anger. Puch just stood back and watched Yard pulled Misaki's hairs.

"Let go of my hairs!" Misaki yelled trying to get free. "It hurts! Let go!"

"Never! I'm going to teach a lesson you'll never forget for messing with me and Takumi." She said and turned Misaki's around to face her. She then swings her hand and slapped Misaki hard across the face as she fallen into the ground. She continued to jumped on Misaki and grabbed her hairs.

"Get off of me!" She too grabbed Yard's hairs and pulled as hard as she could as Yard yelped in pain.

"Waiiii…you, let go of Yard's hair." Puch started to hit Misaki's arm with her fan.

Lance quickly called Takumi and let him know about the situation when he saw them. Then he rushed over to break them up. He yelled for Yard to stop, but she ignored him. He rushed in and pulled Yard out, but a handful of Misaki's hairs came with it.

"That's enough, Miss Yard!" He yelled out when Yard charged toward Ann again.

"This is none of your business, Lance. Stay out of this." She said angrily when Lance walked over and helped Misaki up.

There was a red mark on one of Misaki's cheek as she rubbed her stomach feeling little pain. Lance looked in concern when he saw her condition. Misaki then looked at Yard angrily while brushing off the grass on her clothes. Yard reached for her again, but Lance stepped up in front of her, blocking her.

"If anything happened to Miss Misaki, Master Takumi will not be happy with this." He said firmly as Yard stopped and looked at him angrily.

"Why would he not be? The only reason why she's here is because she seduced him." Puch said with disgust as she looked at Misaki up and down. "Although, I cannot understand what he sees in her to keep her in his house."

"I do not choose to be here. Ask your nephew, he was the one who holds me here against my will." Misaki said dryly, pissed at what they seem to think so little of her.

"God, aren't you ashamed? Your mouth said you don't want to be here, but your heart wants to stay here." Yard said with disgust.

"Ms. Puch, please wait till Master Takumi get home and you can…" Lance said.

"I don't have to wait," She turned to Misaki. "Since you did not want to be here, go pack your things and get out!" She said harshly.

"You don't have to tell me twice." She said and rushed into the house.

"Wait, Miss Misaki!" Lance called after her and turned to follow her in the house.

"Stop right there, Lance." She ordered. "Don't you dare go in there and try to stop her." He stopped as she walked over to him. "I don't want to say anything, but this is partly your fault. You should have try to stop Takumi from acting this way."

"Acting what way?" Said a deep voice from behind them. Both turned to him and Yard immediately rushed over to him.

"Takumi, I am glad you are home." She said smiling sweetly at him as she wrapped her hands around his arm. He pulled away with narrow eyes at her.

"What are you doing here?"

She was not happy with his response. "Came to see if it was true that you have Misaki living here with you. I guess it was and how disgusting." She said dryly.

"Takumi, you shouldn't do this. What will people think if they found out?" Puch scowled at him.

"I've already told you…"

"This is not acceptable. What you did is not acceptable. In America yes, but not here in Japan." She said with completely displease.

Takumi rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Are you finish?" Puch frowned in anger. She knew nothing she say will change his mind. "Where is Misaki?" He said as he turned to look at Lance.

"She's packing her things." He said. Takumi did not wait for him to finish as he quickly rush passed him and into the house.

"Aunt Puch, look at Takumi. How can he ignore me?" She whined in anger.

"Nothing we say will make any difference today, Yard. I will talk to him some other day when he's calmer." She said as she quickly urged Yard to get into their car.

"But…"

"Nothing you say will do any good today. C'mon." She said pulling Yard with her as they got in the car and left.


	20. Chapter 20

**One Night Of Sin**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any Maid-sama. All I own is my own ocs.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 20**

The pain in her stomach was bothering her, but she did not pay too much attention to it. She continued packing and was finishing up when Takumi stormed into her room. He stood behind her.

"What are you doing?" He demanded. She ignored him and continued packing. He then stepped forward. "I am asking you a question." She sighed, but continued packing. He suddenly yanked her hand and pulled her up toward him. "You are not going anywhere." He said with narrowed eyes, looking down at her.

"Let go of my hand." She struggled to get free, but his grip only tightened more.

"You are not going anywhere." He repeated, pissed at her action.

"Why should I stay when your aunt and your girlfriend did not want me here?!" She snapped at him. "Let me go!" She yelled, but before she can do anything more she suddenly squints her eyes shut and grabbed her stomach in pain.

"What's wrong?" He held her in concern. But she did not answer him. "Misaki, what's wrong?" He asked again, feeling panicked. Misaki felt something wet between her legs and she looked down. She stared at it in horror. Takumi became pale after seeing the blood between her legs. "Misaki?"

"The baby." She whimpered in pain. He immediately picked her up in his arms and rushed her down the narrow stairs.

"Lance!" He yelled across the room. "Get my car!" Lance rushed out with puzzlement. "Now!" He screamed at Lance when he did not move. Lance quickly nodded and immediately rushed out to get the car.

Lance then pulled the car up in front of the house as Takumi quickly get into the car and sat in the back with Misaki in his arms. Misaki bites her lower lips in pain.

"Hang in there." He said as he looked down at her and held her tightly trying to calm her down. All he could do was hold on to her as he did not want to let her go. "Just hold on a little longer, Misaki. Hurry up, Lance!" He yelled at him.

When they got to the hospital, Takumi wasted no time and carried Misaki in. He screamed across the hospital for someone to come and help him. The doctors and nurses came get Misaki and put her in the cart and wheel her off. They asked for Takumi to wait outside the room. He was pacing the floor with blood stains on his shirt and arms.

While waiting, he called Lance and asked him if he knew the cause of Misaki's condition. Lance told him about Yard attacking Misaki and his face flamed with anger.

About two hours later, the doctors came out to meet up with Takumi.

"How is she, doctor? How is the baby?" He asked with concerns.

"They are both fine." He said with a smile.

Takumi sighed in relief. "Can I see her?"

"Yes. You can take her home today. But I would strongly advise her to take good care of herself and get a lot of rest." Takumi nodded and walked into the room to see Misaki.

Takumi sat next to her as she turned her head to the opposite way from him. He frowned at her action and reached out for her hand, but she quickly pulled away before he can touch it.

"I am sorry Misaki." He said softly in Japanese.

Misaki continued to ignore him.

"It's my fault. I should have been there to protect you." He said sadly, but still did not get any respond from her. There was a moment of silent before he continued, "The doctor said you can leave later this afternoon." He finally said breaking the silent. "I'm going home to clean up and will be back for you, okay?"

Misaki just closed her eyes and continued to ignore him.

Takumi looked in disappointment. He leaned over and kissed her gently on her forehead as she quickly turned away. Takumi then slowly stood up and leaves, closing the door silently behind him.

Misaki let out a deep breath with tears forming in her eyes. She was very confused of Takumi feeling toward her. Part of her knew he care for her, but was not sure if it was because she was pregnant.

 **%%%OneNightOfSin%%%**

After Takumi finished cleaning up the mess at home, he went directly to his aunt's house. His aunt was having a couple of friends over when he stormed into her house. She had to ask her friends to leave because of Takumi.

"You came here with that behavior in front of my friends because of some stupid girl?" She asked him harshly.

"She is not some stupid girl. What you and Yard did today wasー"

"Was what?" She interrupted him. "Wrong? Embarrass you? I have every rightー"

"Shut up!" He snapped. "That is where you are wrong, aunty. You have no right to interfere with my life!" He raised his voice, completely in anger. Puch was surprised of what Takumi just said to her. "Who I choose is none of your business. I know you mean well, but what you and Yard did to Misaki was wrong."

"Well, I never!" She said bitterly. "I have care for you and look out for you. I don't want anyone to take advantage of you, especially from a gold digger." Takumi sighed and shook his head in disbelief. "And what did we do to your precious woman that caused you to come storming into my house and yelling at me?"

"I can't believe this." He shook his head bitterly. "Yard attacked Misaki earlier today and now she's in the hospital!" He yelled, "I did not go confronted Yard because I am afraid of what I might do to her." He said through clenched teeth.

"I don't understand. Yard did not hit her or do anything to hurt her." She raised her hand. "I bet she pretended to be hurt so she can get your attention. She wants you to hate Yard and me!"

"How can she pretend? She's pregnant!" He snapped out. Puch eyes widened in shock. Takumi closed his eyes as if trying to control himself. "From now on, I do not want any of you near Misaki. If you want to see me, call me or come by my office." He said and walked to the door, but stopped with his back toward her. "I do not want Yard near Misaki. If you can't keep her away, I will not guarantee her safety." He left before she could say anything.

Puch had to sit down and was fanning herself with her fan. She still couldn't believe what Takumi had just told her. She called Yard immediately. The minute Yard heard the news, she rushed over to see Puch.

"I will not have it, Aunt Puch." She whined. "I can't let that whore win Takumi." She said as Puch sighed in frustration.

"Maybe you should just let it be, Yard." She finally said. "Takumi warned that you stay away from that girl. I know Takumi and the way he looked at me when he said that, he was serious."

"I don't care. If I can't have him, no one will. I will make her miserable." She said bitterly.

"I'm afraid Takumi will…"

"I don't care. I know Takumi still has feeling for me." She turned to Puch in tears. "Please, aunt Puch. Please help me. I love him so much and I can't lose him." Puch hugged her as she tried to comfort her. "You have to do something."

"I don't know if I can change his feeling." Puch said with a frown. "I think it is best that you stay away from him and that girl. At least, until he cool down."

"But…"

"Yard, listen to me. I know you love him, but sometimes you have to let it go." Yard pouted and turned away. Puch just shook her head not knowing what to do.

 **%%%OneNightOfSin%%%**

Takumi took Misaki back to his house when he went to pick her up at the hospital. Misaki still did not say a word to him. For the rest of the day, she stayed inside her room. Takumi did manage to get her down to the dining room for dinner. Misaki was picking on her food and did not take a bite.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "They are your favorite." He said smiling at her. "I had Lance…"

"Why are you doing this?" She suddenly asked, looking at him now. He frowned at her question. "Why are you making this harder than it already is?"

He swallowed his food and leaned forward. "I do this because I want to."

"Because you want to or because of guilt?" She asked keeping her eyes locked with his.

For the first time in his life, he had never felt so uncomfortable looking at her. No woman had made him feel this way. The look in her eyes, it was difference this time. So much hurts and pains. He can feels her pain and it hurts him more to know that he was the cause of her pains. Misaki suddenly stood up. He stood up with her.

"W-Where are you going?" He asked.

"I am going back to my room." She said and left, not giving him a chance to protest.

After Misaki left, Takumi slummed down in his chair feeling frustrated because he could not do anything. He left the house and drove off to a night club.

Misaki watched him leave with tears. There's nothing she could do to make him love her the way she loved him. She walked over to her bag and continued to pack her things. She had planned to say goodbye, but the situation change.

 **%%%OneNightOfSin%%%**

Takumi was taking shot after shots when Tora came up to him.

"Take it easy there, Takumi." He said taking the shot away from Takumi before he can had another hold. Takumi sighed in annoyance. "What's wrong?"

Takumi sighed again. "Woman, I don't understand them."

Tora frowned. "It's Misaki isn't it?" Takumi looked at him with puzzlement, but then took another shot. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." Takumi said without looking at him.

"Do you love her?" Takumi was silent. "She loves you, you know." Tora finally said. "If you love her, you should tell her. I know Misaki and if you don't do anything about it, you will lose her." Takumi turned to look at him. "Aoi told me she's with you." Tora chuckled. "Do you know how lucky you are and how I envy you?"

"And why's that?" He asked dryly.

"Because you have her heart. I don't know what's going on between you two, but if you love her you should do something about it."

Takumi stood up, "Thanks for the advice." He said and took one last shot, "But she doesn't love me." He said looking directly at Tora and left.

"You're wrong." He said after Takumi left.

Lance was in his room and was unaware of Misaki leaving the property. She had called the taxi to wait for her in the front gate. She quickly and quietly walked out to the taxi and get in. Not long after the taxi drove off, Takumi pulled into the front of the gate and drove inside.

He stopped in front of Misaki's room and stood there for a moment. He raised his hand ready to knock, but decided not to disturb her. He will talk to her in the morning instead. He walked over to his bedroom's door and stepped inside.


	21. Chapter 21

**One Night Of Sin**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any Maid-sama. All I own is my own ocs.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 21**

Misaki stopped in front of the flower shop. She lightly knocked and Fa opened the door for her. She invited Misaki to go inside.

"I can't thank you enough." Misaki started to say.

"It's all right. I am glad you thought of me when you needed a friend." She said with a smile. Misaki returned her smile. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Fa asked with a frown as Misaki nodded. "Okay, then I am not going to ask you any more. Andy is going there tomorrow and he is willing to take you along."

"That won't be necessary. I can catch a bus there."

"No, I will not let you ride on the bus alone. Beside, Andy knows the way and he can show you the property."

"But…"

"No but, it is set. Andy will come pick you up tomorrow morning." With that being said, Misaki let out a deep breathe and did not argue farther. Fa smile and grabbed her hands, "You can stay here tonight. I have prepared a room for you upstair."

"Thank you again."

"No problem. Come on, I will show you to your room." She said and stood up as Misaki followed her up the steps.

Like Fa said, Andy was there early the next morning to pick Misaki up. Misaki put her things inside the car and they drove off together. Suzuna saw them pulled out of the parking spot and wondered where they were going together. Her face flamed with anger. She had given up on Takumi and concentrated on her relationship with Andy. Their relationship was going great until she saw him left with Misaki today. She had planned to settle down and she even got a job as Andy's secretary. She was working very hard to get her life straight, but once again Misaki managed to destroy it. She thought bitterly.

 **%%%OneNightOfSin%%%**

Takumi thought about what to say to Misaki all night. He had decided that he can't live without her and their child. He was planning to ask her to marry him the next morning. He got out of bed with a smile on his face. He walked over to Misaki's room and knocked on her door gently. He reached for the doorknob and turned to find that it was unlocked. He peeked inside.

"Misaki?" He called for her and stepped inside.

The room seemed too quiet and empty. He walked farther into the room looking for her but there was no sign of her. The bed was empty. He saw a sticky note on the pillow and grabbed it. It was from Misaki and it said, "Let me go." He looked in disappointment and was very hurt. Why is it that whenever he tried to make something right, it's always out of his reach? He thought sadly.

 **%%%OneNightOfSin%%%**

Andy pulled up into a nice mid size house. Misaki thought the house was very beautiful and looked very peaceful. Andy took her inside and showed her around the house as he helped her took her things inside.

"I can't thank you enough for what you and your sister have done for me." She said standing next to him in the living room.

"It's all right. Just let me know what's missing and if you need anything." He said with a smile. Misaki nodded. "I am only going to be in Sapporo for a couple of days. Are you sure you will be okay here?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"I heard you needed a job. I can get you a job at one of my resort here." He offered.

"That would be great, but you don't have to do that."

"I want you to be happy and it's no trouble at all."

"Thank you." She smiled. "Fa told me you and Suzuna are dating?" She asked changing the subject.

He smiled, "Yes."

"You better not break her heart or you will have me to deal with." She teased as he laughed. "I am glad she finally finds a nice man who will love her and make her happy." She said softly. "She deserved it."

"About that. Since you are her only relative, I want to know if it will be alright if I asked for your permission to marry her." He said smiling.

Her eyes wide. "You are serious? Suzuna will be so happy!" Andy nodded.

"I am planning to ask her when I get back."

"That's great!" She said and gave him a hug.

"Misaki! You sl*t!" Suzuna yelled and yanked Misaki away from Andy. Misaki was surprised to see Suzuna.

"Suzuna, wait." Andy said as he tried to pry her away, but she continued to pulled Misaki away from him.

"How could you?" She yelled and started to hit Misaki. She threw the punch and it landed on Misaki's cheek. Misaki was still in shocked but she quickly tried to get free and blocked herself from getting hit, but she could not get free. Suzuna pushed her hard across the floor and she stumbled back. "I thought you want Takumi and now you want Andy, too?" She pointed at Misaki.

"Suzuna, it's not what you…"

"Don't deny it! I saw what you were doing!" She charged toward Misaki but she quickly move away. "I will beat you to death today, just wait and see." She said as Andy jumped in and pulled Suzuna away from Misaki.

"That's enough, Suzuna!" He yelled.

"I will not!" She screamed. "How could she do this to me time after time?"

"She did not do anything." He said finally gotten her away from Misaki.

"Then why are you two hugging each other?" She yelled at him. "Why did you bring her all the way here?"

"I brought her here because Fa asked me to bring her here."

"Why does it have to be you? You could have one of your drivers take her."

"Because I want to talk to her."

"See! You want to see her, be alone with her!" She yelled out. She turned to Misaki and suddenly charged toward her again.

"Stop this instant! I will not have my future wife going around beating her own sister!" He yelled out. Suzuna suddenly stopped at her track and turned to him. Andy let out a sighed and walked to her. "I was asking Misaki for her permission if I could marry you." He said softly. "You have no other relative so I thought Misaki is the right person to ask and she approved. She was happy for you and that's when you happened to walk in at the wrong time."

"But…"

He grabs her hand, "You should know me and trust me. I love you." Suzuna glanced over to Misaki with a frown, but was too stubborn to say anything.

Andy took Suzuna back to his car. She waited for him inside the car while Andy said his goodbye to Misaki.

"Are you sure you will be okay?" Misaki nodded.

"You should go." Andy nodded and left.

In the car, Suzuna still has doubt about Andy asking her to marry him. But Andy reassured her and she agreed to marry him. She also asked why Misaki was living in one of his property. He said he did not know much about it. It was Fa who arranged it.

 **%%%OneNightOfSin%%%**

Takumi did not go after Misaki or tried to find out where she was. He thought that was what she wanted and he was too stubborn to do anything about it. He continued to work and drinks. Every night, he would falls asleep in the study. Lance shook his head after seeing his master's condition. Only two weeks had gone by and Takumi was losing himself.

Lance decided to talk to Aoi. He knew that Aoi was one of Misaki's closest friend so he should know where she is. He met up with Aoi at a restaurant and told him what had happened.

"Served him right for before too damn stubborn." Aoi said dryly.

"So Miss Misaki did not come by you?"

He shook his head, "No. She hasn't been calling me either."

"Can you call her?"

"And tell her what? To come back to a man that doesn't have feeling for her?" He said rolling his eyes. "I know Misaki, if she doesn't want me or anyone to know where she is, we won't."

"I know Master Takumi loves her."

"Yeah, but too damn stubborn to admit it." He said dryly. "Well, I'm glad Misaki left."

"I know, but Master Takumi is miserable and I can't bear to see him like this."

"Alright, I will go talk to him."

"Thank you." He said smiling and stood up, "I must go. Thanks again." Aoi nodded.

After Lance left, Aoi saw Suzuna walked in. When she saw him, she decided to stop by to say hi.

"Good Evening, Aoi." He smiled up at her.

"Are you here alone?"

"No, Andy is meeting me here."

"Congratulation on your engagement by the way." He said happily.

"Thank you." She smiled shyly. "What are you doing here by yourself?"

"Was here talking to Lance. He just left."

"Lance? Takumi's driver?" She asked with puzzlement as Aoi nodded.

"Oh, have you seen Misaki?" He asked and Suzuna was taken by surprise and was remembering that Andy had asked her to not tell anyone where Misaki is.

"N-No. Why? Isn't she with you?"

"No. But thanks anyway." He said and stood up.

"Wait." She said quickly and Aoi sat back down. "I've been meaning to ask you. I think you know more about this than anyone because you are the only person that she trust and talk to the most."

"Suzuna, don't tell me you still…"

"No!" She said cutting him off. "No, of course not. I know I haven't act like a good sister and used my jealousy to hurt her. I've always envy her since we were little. She always got the loves and attention. Everything I tried to do couldn't even come up to how she did. But I realized now that what I did in the pass is not all that great. I know I was wrong to treat her the way that I did."

"If Misaki hears this, I am sure she will be happy."

"About that. What is going on with Misaki? I mean, is she okay? I thought she was with Takumi."

"I thought so, too, but until this evening I just know that she wasn't with him." Suzuna raises her eyes.

"What's going on?"

He sighed loudly. "They are too stubborn to admit to each other that they couldn't live without one another." He said.

"Oh."

"If you see her, have her call me or call Takumi. Lance asked me to look for her because Takumi is not himself." He said and stood up. Suzuna also stood up too.

"I will." She nodded and waved good bye to Aoi. She stood there for a moment thinking back to Misaki in Sapporo.

 **%%%OneNightOfSin%%%**

Later that afternoon, Suzuna was doing some shopping and she happened to ran into Yard and her friends. Yard approached Suzuna when she saw her.

"So I guess you finally find yourself a man?" She said dryly. Suzuna rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I still don't know what Andy see in you." She looked at Suzuna up and down with disgust.

"At least I have a man that loves me." She said. "Unlike you, at least I am not chasing after a man that doesn't love me." Yard face flamed with anger after hearing that.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't be such an idiot. You know who I am talking about. Takumi loves my sister and not you. So why don't you leave them alone."

"He does not love your sister!" She snapped at Suzuna. "He was just using her for sex. Beside, your sister is an easy person." She said coldly. Suzuna's face filled with anger. "And now, she is trying to use her pregnancy to get Takumi."

"What are you talking about?" She asked in confusion.

"I am not surprise she did not tell you. She got careless and got pregnant. I am not even sure if it's Takumi." She said dryly. Suzuna was speechless and was stunned by the sudden new. "Your dear sister isn't so innocent after all." She said with a smile.

Suzuna suddenly put on a smile, "That's even better. Now that she's carrying his baby, he will surely ask her to marry him."

"Never!" She snapped. "He will never ask her to marry him. The reason why he stuck with her is because of that baby. But who say a pregnant woman can't have a miscarriage?" She said with a wicked smile.

"You better not do anything to harm my sister or that baby." She warned.

"Or what?" She asked challenging her. "Accident happen." She shrugged and walked away with her friends.

Suzuna stood there in anger. She thought of Misaki and fear for her. She knows Yard is capable of hurting Misaki. She was glad that no one knows where Misaki is. But how long will it be till someone finds out?

* * *

 **A/N:** there's only 2 more chapters (I think?) and then this story is finally coming to an end. I can't believe how far we've come along.


	22. Chapter 22

**One Night Of Sin**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any Maid-sama. All I own is my own ocs.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 22**

Suzuna arranged to meet up with Takumi. She had thought about Yard's warning and feared for Misaki and the baby. She had to talk to Takumi about the situation. When they met in a restaurant, she told Takumi of Yard's thread.

"Yard will not do anything to harm Misaki." He said. "She knows better not to mess with me."

"I don't care. You have to stop her and don't let her near Misaki." She said.

"How can she go near Misaki when she doesn't even know where Misaki is?" He asked in annoyance. Suzuna was not happy with the way Takumi was acting.

"Of course you wouldn't give a care to what will happen to Misaki. You don't care about her." She said dryly.

Takumi arched his brow.

"I guess Yard was right all along. You were just playing with my sister to satisfied your needs." She said bitterly.

Takumi rolled his eyes and ignored her. He was still pissed at not knowing where Misaki is. His pride wouldn't let him go and ask someone who may know her location.

Suzuna bites her lower lip not knowing what to do. "If you're not going to do it for Misaki, at least do it for your unborn child." She said slowly as Takumi turned to face her.

"Yard told me about that, too."

Takumi sighed, suddenly feeling tire of all of this happening.

"So Yard was right again about you not caring for the baby?" Suzuna asked again.

"Don't be ridiculous." He finally said, shaking his head and rolled his eyes again.

"What am I supposed to think when you did not do anythingー"

"What can I do?" He said interrupting her. "She choose to leave me. I can't make her stay with me. Why should I chase after something that doesn't belong to me? Nor want to be with me?"

"Not true!" She said loudly. "I am her sister and I know her better than anyone."

"I thought you didn't like her?" He asked. "Why are you so…"

"That's in the pass. I know I am not the greatest sister, but I will try to make thing right as long as I live." She said softly. Takumi raised his eyes in surprise. "Does that mean you do love Misaki?" She asked. Takumi sighed and looked away.

"That doesn't change anything." He said sadly.

"Yes it does. You need to tell her how you feel."

"How can I when I don't even know where she's at?" He asked bitterly as Suzuna smiles brightly. He frowned, "Do you know where she is?" Suzuna nodded. Takumi leaned over with interest, but suddenly back up against his chair.

"What?" She asked in confusing.

"I don't even know if she love me or not."

"She does and is waiting for you to go to her." Takumi looked at her in confusion. "Misaki is staying in one of Andy's house in Sapporo. Here is the location." She handed it over to him. Takumi read over it and looked up. "If you truly love her, you need to go and tell her."

Takumi thought about it for a moment before he stood up. He then turned to her before leaving, "Thanks." Suzuna smiled brightly and nodded.

Takumi rushed out of the restaurant and into his car. At the same time, Yard overheard their conversation as she happened to be passing by and saw Takumi walked into the restaurant and to Suzuna's table. She sneaked inside and listened to their full conversation. After hearing Takumi confessed his love, she was filled with rage. She ran after Takumi.

Before Takumi could pulled out of the parking lot, she quickly opened the door and jumped in the passenger side.

"What are you doing here, Yard?" He asked, surprise to see her there and in his car.

"I was calling for you, but you ignored me so I decided to get in the car with you." She gave an innocent smile to him.

"I don't have time for this Yard. Please get out of the car. I'll call you later."

"No. Not until you tell me where you are going." She said pouting. Takumi sighed in annoyance. "I know you are going to see her, Takumi." She said with tears in her eyes. "How could you?"

"I will drop you off at your house." He said, not wanted to argue the same things with her again and drove off. He turned into the main road as Yard spoke.

"I don't want to go home. I want to be with you."

"I have already told you. There can never be anything more than just friend, Yard."

"Yes it can. If Misaki is out of the way, we can go back to the way we were before." She said turning to him. Takumi just shakes his head. "You can't go to her, Takumi."

"That's not any of your concern." He said getting annoyed at her childish attitude.

"Yes it is!" She yelled. "I won't let you go to her." She grabbed his arm which caused the car to jerks into the other lane.

"Stop it, Yard!" He yelled. "You are going to kill us both."

It was rushed hours and there were many cars on the road. Yard ignored him and continues to pulled on his arm and screaming at him.

"Stop being so childish, Yard!" He snapped at her in annoyance. "If you don't stop, I will pull over and drop you off here."

"No! I won't let you go see her." She continued to pull on him.

Suddenly the car loses control and jerked off to the other lane. A car was coming in a fast pace and hit them hard from the side as Takumi's car sprung sideway into an on coming traffic. He tried to avoid the oncoming car, but it was too late. Yard screamed and his car slammed head on into a pickup truck as everything went black.

* * *

 **A/N:** Oh no. What will happen? I'm so sorry to leave you guy at a cliffhanger. I will try to update the next chapter as soon as I can! Stay tuned!


	23. Chapter 23

**One Night Of Sin**

 **A/N:** I'm so sorry for the wait! Gah, you guy must probably hates me now. But here's another chapter! There's only 1 chapter left and then this story is coming to an end. Can you believe it? Anyway, enough about. Enjoy reading!

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any Maid-sama. All I own is my own ocs.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 23**

Misaki was carrying her tray of food when it suddenly dropped out of her hands. She had a feeling that something was wrong, but did not know what it was. She didn't think anything of it and continued on cleaning the mess.

Later during the day, Misaki went to rest in the living room and turned on the television. The news caught her attention.

 **"There are miles of traffic jammed because of an accident in the interstate. The police were just getting the driver out and he seemed to be in a critical condition."**

Misaki leaned forward with interest.

 **"As for the passenger, she was pronounced dead in the sense. Police did not know what causes the car to sprung out of control and into an oncoming traffic."**

 _ **"Can we get a picture of the car?"** _ The reporter asked the cameraman. The camera turned to the car and Misaki immediately stood up when she recognize Takumi's car. The camera then turned back to the reporter.

 **"As you can see, the car is totally ruined. We've just found out who the driver is. He is one of the most well known and the wealthiest men in Japan, Takumi Walker…..."**

Misaki's heart dropped and everything went silent. She did not hear anything else after the reporter announced his name. She sat down heavily with her hand over her heart. "Takumi." She whispered.

Back in the city, everyone was watching the news. Aoi shot out of his seat and immediately dialed Misaki's number, but there was no answer. He had been trying to call her for many days now, but still couldn't get a hold of her.

"I hope she did not see this yet." He said.

"It's all over the news. If she doesn't see it now, she will eventually see it later tonight. Call Suzuna, maybe she'll know where Misaki is."

"I spoke with her the other day and she said she doesn't know. But anyway, I am going to the hospital." Tora nodded as Aoi quickly left.

At the hospital, Takumi's Aunt was there with Lance. They were waiting for the doctors to come out of the emergency room. They have been waiting for over two hours and the doctors still haven't come out yet.

"Mistress, you should go get some rest. I will let you know as soon as…"

"No, I will stay here." She walked over to a chair and sat down. "How can this happened to my Takumi?" She said with tears. "And now, Yard is gone." She cried as Lance frowned.

Aoi showed up and asked Lance if they heard anything yet. Lance shook his head with a frown. Aoi walked over to Puch and sat next to her.

"I am sorry about what happened." He said with sincerely. She looked at him with tears and nodded. "He will be all right. He is a strong man and will get through this." She nodded again.

Two hours later, the doctors finally came out. They rushed to the doctor and question him of Takumi condition.

"I have good news and bad news." He said with a deep frown.

"What's the good new?" Puch asked.

"He is out of danger." He said and everyone sighed in relief. "As for the bad news, he is still unconscious and we don't know when he will come around. He had a head injury and that may be the cause of it. He will remain in the ICU room for a couple days and we will move him to a regular recovery room.

"Can we go to see him now?" She asked.

"I am sorry; we can't allow any visitor until we've moved him into the recovery room."

Puch tears starting to stream down her cheeks as she was speechless. "Thank you doctor." Aoi said. The doctor nodded and left.

All they could do was stood by the small window outside the room and watched Takumi lying on the bed. Aoi and Lance managed to calm Puch down and Lance took her home. Aoi decided to wait there for Lance until he came back.

"Does Miss Misaki know of this accident?" He asked sitting next to Aoi.

"I don't know. I have been trying to call her, but still no answer." Aoi said sadly. "I don't know where she's at."

"Maybe Miss Misaki will see it and come by to see him." Aoi nodded. "Thank you again for coming." He said sincerely.

"No problem. Takumi and I may have our differences, but he's still one of my friends. I will stop by again tomorrow." Lance nodded and Aoi left.

Two days gone by and the doctor had ordered Takumi to move into the recovery room. His parents came, but Mr. Walker had to leave soon after because of business. His mother and aunt stayed by his side everyday. And Misaki was nowhere to be seen.

 **%%%OneNightOfSin%%%**

Misaki could not sleep or eat because her thought and heart are with Takumi. She so wanted to go and see him but her pride wouldn't let her. The day she left his house, she vowed not to go back to him. She was pacing around the room with a deep frowned.

"Misaki!" Misaki turned around and was surprised to see Suzuna there at her door at this time of night.

"Suzuna!" She walked over to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you that question." She said. They sat down in the living room and for a moment they did not speak. "You heard of the accident?" Misaki slowly nodded. "You should go see him."

"Why? He has his family there with him. It's not important that I am there."

"Yes it is. You love him, why don't you go to him?"

"Me loving him does not matter. He doesn't feel the same way and I don'tー"

"Stop, Misaki." She said interrupting her. "I know I haven't been a good sister in the past, but just this once, please listen to me. If you don't go see him, you will regret it for the rest of your life."

Misaki looked up in confusion.

"The doctor said he may not make it." Said Suzuna.

Misaki looked away as she tried holding back her tears.

"The day of the accident, he was on his way to see you." Misaki sighed, not believing Suzuna. "I think Yard overheard Takumi and I conversation so when Takumi was coming for you she wasn't too please. Then the accident happened."

Still, Misaki did not say anything. Suzuna had tried her best, but it's all up to Misaki to decide. She stood up, "I came to say what I have to say. It's up to you to decide."

Misaki looked up at her with a frown. She stood up.

"Thank you for coming." It was all she could said.

"Please Misaki, think about it. Don't let your stubbornness come between you and him before it's too late." She gave Misaki a quick hug. "I'll call you later." Misaki nodded. "Oh and call Aoi, he's going crazy looking for you." She said with a smile.

Misaki wave goodbye to her sister and went back into the house. She thought long and hard about what Suzuna had said to her.


	24. Chapter 24

**One Night Of Sin**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any Maid-sama. All I own is my own ocs.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 24**

On the fourth day in the hospital, Takumi was still in a deep coma. His mother and aunt were there with him. Lance stood by the door inside the room watching the two women blaming themselves for Takumi condition.

Hearing a knocked on the door, Lance opened it and was surprised to see Misaki stood there.

"Miss Misaki, how nice to see you." He said and opened the door wider for her to come in.

"Thank you." She said with a small smile and stepped into the room.

The two women stared at her.

Mrs. Walker looked at her with puzzlement. Puch showed no anger toward Misaki, instead she rushed over to her and grabbed her hand and pulled her toward Takumi.

"I am glad you came." Puch said with tears. "I think you may be the only person that can help Takumi." Misaki looked at her with a frown.

"You are?" Asked Mrs. Walker

"This is Misaki. She's a very close…er…"

"I am his friend." She said with a smile. "You must be Mrs. Walker?"

"Yes, nice to meet you. Puch said you may be able to help him through this. Is it true?"

"I…I don't know if I could." She said with a frown and sounded disappointed.

"Let her have some time with him." Puch said to Mrs. Walker. "Let's go get something to eat, we haven't eaten all day." Mrs. Walker nodded and they left with Lance accompanied them.

Misaki stood there for a moment, looking and staring at Takumi. She cannot hold back her tears anymore. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she made her way to him. She sat beside him and gently grabbed his hand.

"Takumi." She said his name softly. "Don't leave me." She whispered with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Who will help me raise our child? You can't leave us. I need you, we need you." She gently hold his hand as she put it to her cheek, nuzzling it. "I have so many things I want to tell you. Come back to me, Takumi." She said softly.

 **%%%OneNightOfSin%%%**

After that day, Misaki had been coming by to see Takumi. Mrs. Walker had gotten to know Misaki and really adored her. Misaki would stay with Takumi all day waiting for him to wake up.

One morning, Takumi finally stirred and woke up with a scream.

"Takumi!" His mother said and rushed over to his side.

At that moment, Misaki just got back from the cafeteria with a cup of coffee for Mrs. Walker. She was by the door when she heard Takumi and his mother talking. She stood there for a moment listening to them.

"Mother." He said with a weak smile. "Where is Yard?" He suddenly asked with concerned. "Is she alright? Where is she?"

Misaki was hurt and was disappointed that all Takumi could think about was Yard.

"Calm down, Takumi." His mother said, trying to calm him down. "You just got out of your coma. We can talk about Yard later. I will go and get the doctor." Takumi was too weak to say another word. He closed his eyes and fall asleep again.

Misaki quickly hides at the corner of the hall when Mrs. Walker came out. When she saw no sign of Mrs. Walker anymore, she slowly opened the door and peek inside and saw Takumi sleeping. She slowly walked into the room and set the coffee cup on the table. She looked at Takumi with tears. She wanted so much to talk to him and tell him how much she misses him. After a while, she gathered all her strength and turned toward the door.

"Misaki." He called out to her and she froze, unable to move. "Don't you want to see me?" He asked sounding hurt.

Misaki refused to turn around as tears were streaming down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and started walking toward the door.

"Misaki, please. Why did you asked me to come back to you, when you do not want me?"

Misaki stopped by the door, but before she could say anything, the door opened. The doctor and nurses walked in to check on Takumi.

"There you are, Misaki." Mrs. Walker said to Misaki by the door. "What's wrong?" She said with concerned after seeing Misaki with tears.

Misaki forced a smile out and replied, "I'm fine. I am just a little tried."

"Takumi is awake." She smiled brightly as Misaki nodded. "Why don't you go wash up while the doctor is checking him? When you come back, I am sure they will finish with him and you can have some time with him."

All Misaki did was nodded again and left.

Takumi wanted to talk to her, but couldn't. The doctor and nurses were blocking him from her and before he could say anything she was already gone.

Misaki went back to Suzuna's house. She had been staying with Suzuna since the day she came back to look after Takumi.

"I heard Takumi finally wakes up." She said with a bright smile and sat next to Misaki. "He must be very happy to see you there when he woke up." Misaki frowned and did not answer. Suzuna looked at her with puzzlement. "Are you alright?"

She smiled weakly, "Yes."

"Are you not happy that he'sー"

"I am." She quickly interrupting her. "He's okay now."

"Sometimes it's best to be the one who gives in. If you both are stubborn, you both will not be happy for the rest of your life." She said. "You were there when he needed you; you sat by his side every day and you can't eat nor sleep because you are afraid he will never wakes up. You did all those things for him, but you can't even face him?" She asked in disbelief.

She then grabbed Misaki's hands, "Misaki, don't be so stubborn. If you walk out on him now, you will never have that chance of getting back with him again." Misaki let out a deep breath, not knowing what to do in this situation. "You should go wash up and go see him." Suzuna encouraged. It took a moment before Misaki nodded and left to her room.

 **%%%OneNightOfSin%%%**

At the hospital, the doctor said Takumi was doing very well. His aunt also told him of the sad new of Yard. Takumi felt guilty for her death. He felt it was partly his fault and felt responsible for the accident. However, her parents did not press charge against him. They said it was partly her fault that causes the accident to happen.

Takumi was waiting for Misaki and was very disappointed that she wasn't there by his side. Maybe she truly wants to leave him. But while he was in a coma, he swears he had heard her calling for him. She called him to come back to her and not to leave her or was it just another one of his dream?

"You are thinking of Misaki?" His mother asked after seeing Takumi spaces out. Takumi turned to her and smiles. "She's a very nice and beautiful girl." She said again, sounding very please with Misaki. "You must have love her very much to call for her during your sleep."

"But I'm afraid she doesn't love me, mother." He said sadly.

"That's not true. She was by your side everyday and night." Takumi frowned. "If she doesn't love you, she must have not care for you very much to spend that much times by your side."

He sighed and looked away. "How come she's not…"

"I told her to go wash up. She will be back." She reassured him. "From what Lance told me, you are still as stubborn as usual. I am a woman and I know what Misaki is thinking. You are a man, you can't expect her to give in and do everything. If you love her and want to spend the rest of your life with her, you know what you have to do."

"He let out a deep breath and turned to his mother, "Thank you, mother. I will remember your advice." She nodded and gave him a smile.

"Good." She said and looked at her watch, "I am going to pick up your father from the airport. Will you be okay by yourself?"

He started to laugh, "I can handle it."

She smiled and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "I'll see you later." Takumi nodded and watched his mother leaves the room.

 **%%%OneNightOfSin%%%**

Misaki got to the hospital shortly after Mrs. Walker left the hospital. She stood in front of Takumi's room for a moment before knocking lightly on the door. She entered the room and glanced over to the bed.

Takumi looked up and their eyes locked. She quickly looked away and slowly made her way toward him. She stopped at the foot of his bed.

"H-How are you feeling?" She finally asked softly.

Takumi did not answer her. He kept staring at her as if trying to read her.

She was feeling very uncomfortable. "It's not polite to stare." She said dryly lifting up her chin to met his gaze.

He blinked and then smile at her. "I'm sorry," His smile faded and was replaced by a frown. "It's just that I miss you." He said softly.

She was surprised by his suddenly confession. "I am sorry about Yard." She said quickly, changing the subject. Takumi frowned in disappointment. It was not what he wanted to hear in returns. "You must be very sad that she's gone."

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I don't want to talk about Yard. I want to talk about you." He said as his gaze fixed on her. "Don't you know by now how I feel about you?" He said trying to sit up but was having a hard time.

"No, I don't." She said. "I don't know how you feel about me." Takumi stared at her in confusion. "I am here to say goodbye." Takumi was taken by surprise and couldn't believe what she was saying. "I think it's best that we don't see each other any more."

"What about theー"

"I will keep you informed of the baby." She said interrupting him. "I'm happy that you are okay. I hope you take good care of yourself next time you are behind the wheel." She said and turned to leave.

"Why did you asked me to come back?!" He yelled out. Misaki stopped in her walk. "I would have not come back if you didn't want me to." She fought back her tears and did not move. "When you left that day, I thought you didn't want me. But when I was in this bed in a coma, I heard you calling for me." Regardless of his pain he got out of bed and made his way toward her. "I don't want you to leave. I too have so much I want to say to you."

Misaki couldn't fight back her tears. She wanted to turn around and told him she loves him, but couldn't. She was afraid he might not feel the same way about her. He seemed to care for her, but she's not sure if it was for her or because she was pregnant. She decided to leave and never look back.

But before she could take another step, Takumi grabbed her from behind and put his arms around her so she could not leaves.

"Don't go." He whispered into her ear. "Don't leave me." He said as he held her tightly against him, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Please…" She whispered in tears.

"I love you, Misaki." He said, tightened his hold around her. "Please don't leave me."

Misaki started to cry and slowly reached for his arms. All these times she had been waiting to hear those three words from him, and now he finally confessed his love for her. She wiped her tears and turned to hugs him. For a moment, they just stood there in each other's arms. But then suddenly, she felt his weight against her.

"Takumi?" She called, shaking him a little as she tried to hold him up, but he did not respond. He appeared to be pass out. "Nurse! Someone outside please help me!" She yelled out in panic.

The nurse quickly rushed in and helped Misaki put Takumi back on the bed. Misaki was pacing outside the room while the doctor and nurses were inside examining Takumi.

Thirty minutes later, the doctor came out and talk to Misaki.

"He's all right, but still weak. He needs to stay in bed until he had more strength." Misaki nodded. After the doctor left, she went back into the room.

Takumi was sleeping peacefully on the bed. She then walked over to him and sat next to the bed, watching him. For a long moment she just sat there staring at him.

She blushed, remembering what he had said to her earlier. This really is the happiest day of her life. She never dreamed she could be this happy. She smiled to herself, thinking how her life would be with him and their child.

"What are you smiling about?"

She looked up in surprise but asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, but I'd much rather be out of this bed and be with you." He said with a charming smile and Misaki blushed. He then reached for her hand, "Misaki, I know I should have asked you this before, will you marry me?" He asked softly, looking at her with so much love in his eyes.

Tears starting to formed in her eyes as she nodded. "Yes."

Takumi smiled and kissed her hand, "You make me the luckiest and happiest man."

Few days later Takumi was out of the hospital and their wedding was the week after. Takumi couldn't wait another day to marry Misaki.

On their wedding night, he made love to her very passionately. They were both exhausted by the time they retired for the night. Misaki cuddled close to him and he ran a finger down her arm which caused a shiver on the back of her neck.

"I have been waiting for this day for a very long time." He whispered to her. "I thought I'll never see you again." He pulled her toward him for a gentle kiss. "I love you, Misaki. I am going to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much I love you. And when we're old and gray, I will have no regrets of loving you." He promises her.

She believed him. It was indeed the happiest day of her life.

Six months later, Misaki gave birth to an adorable little boy. They name their son Takumi Jr.

* * *

 **A/N:** This is all for this story, folks! Somehow, I did not feel satisfy with the ending. And there is no R scene toward the end as I figure it's much better without it. You guy can try to picture it yourself, lol!

As for the new story I'm going to write, I was wondering which pairs do you guy want it to be? The only pairs I'm going to do are:

ーMisakiXTakumi

ーSesshoumaruXRin

ーAmuXIkuto

ーAthrunXCagalli

ーNatsumeXMikan

Please let me know by either PM or in the review!

Once again, thank you so much for supporting and reading this story! As soon as I got the vote for the couple, I will try to post the first chapter!


	25. Chapter 25: AUTHOR ANNOUNCEMENT

**AUTHOR ANNOUNCEMENT**

It seems like you guy choose MisakiXTakumi's pairs again so I'll make sure to upload the next story soon! I've only gotten to chapter 1 so far and was working on chapter 2. And I still have to think of a name and a short summary for the story. It's suck when you have no idea what to write for a summary, lol.

Anyway! Some of you guy have encouraged me to write an epilogue for this story and all I can say right now is that I will have to think if I should or not. And if I do, where should I go next in the epilogue? Maybe the parts after they got out from the hospital? Or the part where Misaki is in her mid-late pregnant stage? Or where their child grow up (2yrs)? Honestly, if I did go for an epilogue it will probably be a short one.

If you guy did have some ideas or what to write in the epilogue, please don't hesitate to tell me by either PM or in the review. I might end up needing those ideas!


	26. Chapter 26: Epilogue

**ONE NIGHT OF SIN**

 **A/N:** This is the epilogue I promise to do! I have decided to write it in after they got off the hospital to wedding and after Misaki is on mid pregnant. I hope this chapter will satisfy you guy.

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

As Takumi and Misaki got back to his house, Lance, Suzuna, Andy, Aoi, and Tora were standing outside the front door waiting and smiled at both Takumi and Misaki.

"Takumi, why are you so happy, huh?" Aoi asked as they all walk up to the couples.

"Because I just asked Misaki to marry me." He replied in happiness.

"Huh?!" Suzuna screamed in shocked. "Misaki, I'm so happy for you and Takumi! When will it be, I will be there!"

"U-uh, that you will have to ask Takumi." She stuttering out in embarrased.

"When will it be, Takumi?" Suzuna asked with a smile.

He grinned as he looked down to Misaki, "Soon." Was all he answered back, not taking his eyes off Misaki.

"Congratulation, Takumi and Misaki." Tora said. "I'm very happy for you both."

Misaki nodded in thank as Takumi and Tora shakes hand.

 **%%%OneNightOfSin%%%**

As weeks passed, it finally got to her wedding day. She was nervous but was also happy that she was going to be marry to Takumi. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she told herself.

 _"Misaki you can do it, you're strong."_

As she walked on the grass down the aisle with Mr. Igarashi being her father place, she loved what they have done with the place. The wedding was held at the grass open area in Taralin resort.

Takumi gently placed the ring on her ring finger

after he recited his vows to her.

She followed Takumi example and slipped the ring on his ring finger, as the priest then announced them as husband and wife. Takumi slowly leaned in to kiss her lips as everyone clapped for the both of them.

 **%%%OneNightOfSin%%%**

As they reached the house, Takumi carefully carried Misaki up the stairs and into their bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and carefully took off her dress. Finally getting rid of each other clothes, he then had Misaki to himself as he kissed her everywhere.

 **(Next morning)**

Takumi and Misaki woke up early the next morning to watch the sunrise over the mountain. It was a short drive distance off from the city.

They both found a spot and sat down with Misaki sitting in between Takumi legs as he has his arms around her waist, holding her to him. The sight before them is magnificent with a lake down below in front of them as the sun begins rising up, creating sparkling diamonds around them.

As they turned to look into each other's eyes, Misaki amber eyes were sparkling just like the scene in front of them. Takumi carefully moved his lips toward hers for a kiss.

They finally pulled away as the needs to breathe is becoming harder and looked into each other's eyes. Misaki carefully put her head on his chest as he held her closely. Everything around them is so quiet that she can hear the sound of his heartbeat. She smiled, wanting to listen to this heart beating everyday, for the rest of her life.

 **(6 months later)**

After coming back from the doctor appointment, Takumi carried Misaki to their bedroom and sat her down on the bed while he went to find something for her to eat, stating that she 'needs to eat more now that she's feeding two.'

These past few months have been hell for Takumi. For Misaki couldn't understand why even the smallest of things agitated. Sometimes, she would be seen crying for nothing.

At six months, her stomach has became bigger that she couldn't find any good jeans to wear that could fit her waistline. Her boobs have become bigger and tighter that sometimes it hurt to wear a bra.

And the fact that Takumi always seemed to take an advantage of her during this time knowing how sensitive her skin is.

Just a few days ago, she had kicked Takumi out of their bedroom and told him to slept on the couch downstairs when she looked at her appearance in the mirror. Lance was trying to prepare the guest room for Takumi but Misaki wouldn't have it. The next day she would feel bad about it but Takumi would assume her that it was only her hormones that's acting up.

Takumi quickly returned, bringing a tray of foods and set it at the nightstand table. He picked up a sandwich and put it on a plate for Misaki. Misaki picked up the nicely cut sandwich and took a bite. It tasted like bliss.

"Mmm..." she said, taking another big bite. "Can I have another?" she asked, polishing it off in a few bites.

"Anything honey," Takumi said, handing her a second sandwich.

After Misaki have had her dinner, she laid down with Takumi on their bed with her head on his chest. No one spoke for a few minutes until Takumi finally asked what's on her mind that she has became so quiet.

"I'm afraid I will not be a good mother." She finally voiced out.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"I don't know how to be a good mother. What if I don't treat them nice enough? I'm afraid Takumi." She clung the hand holding his shirt.

"I think you'll be the best mother." He said as he moved to sit up, leaning his back against the hardboard and lifted her into his lap and cuddled her, moving one of his hand around her semi large stomach. "We will get through this together. There's no need for you to worry." He gently used one of his hand to brush some of her hair off away from her face. "Since this one is a son that means we need to make a daughter." He concluded as he grinned at her.

Misaki wiggled. "I'm pregnant, you can't make more babies."

"But we can practice." He grinned.

Misaki blushed a deep red, unable to speak.

"You, you horny alien, let me go right now!" She wiggles in his arms, trying to get free from his hold.

Takumi shifted her on his lap so that she not just sat on him, but she faced him and their hardness and softness met. "I want to make love to you." He huskily whispered into her ear and back off to look into her eyes.

Misaki couldn't think she could blush this much. But then she slowly dipped her head down to kiss him. He kissed her in return with hunger and took his time to taste her thoroughly.

Misaki sucked on his tongue for the first time. He was strong and taste spicy.

Takumi smirked. "You're naughty girl."

Misaki giggled. "Bite me!"

He claimed her mouth and bit her soft lips. In response, she bit his harder.

Takumi was surprise. "Did you just…?" His lips was bleeding. Misaki licked it and that silenced him.

"Yummy. I think blood is my new craving." She sucked at his lips again until it bled dry.

"Don't be scare if I confess you something. Promise me?" Misaki nodded. "I always wanted to eat you." Her eyes widened. "That came out wrong." He sniffed her hair. "You have this intoxicating perfume that overwhelms me. With you being so beautiful and with that body, it makes you delicious." He looked into her eyes. "Will you let me eat you?"

"How—."

Takumi lifted Misaki off him before she could finished her sentence, and laid her on the bed. He opened her legs and settled on top of her. His face was level with her. "Should I show you?" He whispered into her ear seductively.


End file.
